Destinada a amarte
by MakotaTaeny9
Summary: Que pasaría, si en un momento te encuentras en el fondo de un lago ahogandote y al otro despiertas en un bosque, en los brazos de un hermoso ángel de ojos marrones. RESUBIDO PORQUE ME BORRARON LA OTRA CUENTA.
1. Angel

**Antes que nada, declaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son del par de idiotas, porque si OUAT fuera mía el** **SwanQueen sería canon desde la temporada 2 y en la actualidad hasta ya tendrían 3 hijos muy lindos y un perro, pero como no es mía tendré que conformarme con hacer fanfic. Por cierto, los lugares fueron medio inventados para dar vida al fic.**

 **(VUELVO A SUBIR PORQUE ME ELIMINARON LA OTRA CUENTA Y NI IDEA PORQUÉ)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

.

El lago Tempe, un lindo lugar donde pasar la tarde en familia disfrutando de la naturaleza, los juegos acuáticos y el picnic, suena como un día espectacular. Es exactamente lo que hacen las personas que ahí se encuentran. Todos menos una joven de hermosa cabellera rubia.

Una chica de a lo menos dieciocho años, sentada en el suelo del pequeño muelle de madera, comiendo unos sándwiches, bebiendo cerveza y derramando una que otra lágrima de vez en cuando.

Se sentía patética… Totalmente patética.

Jamás debió confiar en él. Nunca confío en nadie y aún así terminó confiando ciegamente en él, se sentía estúpida y una vez más… sola. No valía la pena la estupidez que había hecho unas horas antes por él. Había recuperado los relojes que él había robado, él le prometió ser libres, tener un hogar, vivir en Tallahasse, pero claro, él la había abandonado y entregado a la policía.

Aún recordaba como pudo huir en ese momento.

 ** _Flashback._**

 ** _Se encontraba en el lugar que habían acordado juntarse, pero la hora pasaba y él no llegaba, intento llamarlo por teléfono, pero solo escucho la voz robótica al otro lado de la línea, que le decía El número que intenta localizar está fuera de servicio, si cree que este mensaje es un error… cortó la llamada._**

 ** _-Claro que es un error-. Dijo ella._**

 ** _-A menos que sea una trampa-. Escuchó que decía un hombre a sus espaldas, al voltear se encontró con un policía apuntándole con un arma. -Quiero que levante las manos por favor._**

 ** _-Pero ¿porque?-. Dijo ella haciendo lo que le pedía._**

 ** _-Por tener objetos robados, la dejó esperando._**

 ** _-No es verdad-. No lo podía creer, si hasta hace unas horas iban a huir juntos._**

 ** _-Detesto decirlo pero su amigo escapó, ya debe estar en Canadá, nos dejo una pista, dijo que viéramos el video de vigilancia en la estación del tren. Deme ese reloj… ¡Ahora!-. Pegó un salto por el grito del policía e hizo lo que le dijo. –¿Conoce sus derechos?-. Preguntó acercándose guardando el arma, con las esposas en la mano y bajando la guardia._**

 ** _En cuanto se dio cuenta de eso, lo golpeo con el codo en las costillas, luego un pisotón en el pie, por lo que el policía se agacho instintivamente y ella le dio otro codazo en la espalda y nuca, el policía quedó inconsciente, y salió huyendo. No se dejaría encarcelar así de fácil, primero debía encontrar a Neal y hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo._**

 ** _Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una licorería, primero debía pasar el trago amargo de la decepción de haber sido abandonada por él y para pasar el susto por haber golpeado a un policía, definitivamente aprender esos trucos le habían servido con sus compañeros en las casas de acogida, pero no pensó que serviría también con alguien entrenado._**

 ** _Luego de comprar, algo de comida y mucho alcohol, se dirigió a lago, ese lugar la relajaba._**

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

 ** _._**

De eso habían pasado ya muchas horas. Ahora solo bebía para olvidar.

Estaba mirando a las demás personas hasta que se fijo en un pequeño niño que se acercaba a la orilla del muelle para subirse a un pequeño botecito, luego miró hacia otro lado y volvió a mirar donde estaba el pequeño segundos antes, y ya no estaba. Lo buscó con la mirada y vio que estaba en el agua a un par de metros pidiendo ayuda.

-No, no. Estoy segura de que alguien más vio-. decía mirando a las demás personas que seguían en lo suyo –Para el momento en que llegue allí, alguien más lo habrá salvado, no tienes que hacerlo. No, no tienes que hacerlo, estas borracha-. Pero la gente seguia sin darse cuenta –incluso si no lo estuvieras alguien mas lo hará… ¡cielos por que soy yo otra vez!-. Corrió hacia la orilla y se lanzó al agua llamando la atención de las demás.

Mientras ella llegaba hacia el niño, el padre de este se subió al bote donde antes el pequeño quería subir y remó hacia ellos. La rubia ayudo al pequeño a subir, pero en el momento en el que ella lo haría, le dio un calambre y comenzó a hundirse, no podía nadar, tampoco podía flotar, solo se hundía.

-No así no puedo morir, ¿verdad?-. Se preguntaba así misma mientras más se hundía.

-por estas cosas no se debe meter uno al agua después de comer, ¡maldición!. Voy a morir sola, como he pasado toda mi vida, ni siquiera encontré alguien a quien amar, o peor aun alguien que de verdad me amara, y no que simulara hacerlo.

-Si así termino… deseo… encontrar amor en mi otra vida-. En eso ya no pudo más y cerró los ojos. Pero ya no se sentía perdida, sentía que podía respirar. Trató de abrir los ojos pero una luz cegadora se lo impidió, sentía el viento, escuchaba el movimiento de arboles con este y alguno que otro pájaro. Se extraño con eso, así que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas giro el cuerpo hacia un costado y abrió los ojos. Un bosque… ¿estaba en el paraíso? ¿Realmente estaba muerta?, se sentó y miro alrededor.

-¿En donde esta dios?, y ¿los ángeles?, no espera… siempre dicen que hay una puerta y que san Pedro decide si entras o te vas al inferno… era así ¿no?, demonios, ni siquiera soy tan creyente… seguro no entro, menos si saben que robé!-. Seguia pensando hasta que escucho un ruido a su derecha.

-¡Al fin despiertas!-. Si definitivamente estaba muerta, aquel era el ángel más hermoso que se habría imaginado. -Creí que estabas muerta, estabas a un costado del lago, toda mojada y con esa ropa extraña. Por cierto ¿que hacías en el agua? ¿Acaso no sabes nadar?.

-Se nadar muy bien, no sé que hacia ahí… yo… ¿donde estoy? ¿En el paraíso? ¿Eres un ángel?-. Preguntó haciendo reír a su acompañante.

-Estamos en el bosque encantado, y no soy un ángel, mi nombre es Regina-. Dice extendiéndole la mano para estrechársela.

-Emma… ¿cual bosque encantado?

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? Tal vez has perdido la memoria…- Dice ella preocupada.

-O la razón…-. Dice Emma sin poder dejar de mirar los ojos de Regina, su ángel.


	2. Ya no es Phoenix

Capítulo 2

.

-Entonces, eres una loca que ha perdido también la memoria…

-Eso creo, es la única razón para ver un ángel vestida como una princesa.

-Ya te dije que no soy un ángel, pero en lo de princesa tienes mucha razón.

-¿Eres una princesa? ¡Ves estoy loca! Cuando en la vida me iba a topar yo con una princesa en Phoenix… desde cuando hay bosque en Phoenix…-. Dijo cayendo al fin en la cuenta de aquello.

-¿Phoenix? ¿Que eso? ¿Es otro reino? Nunca oí hablar de él…-. Emma se dio cuenta de su confusión y se dio fijo que la chica no mentía, ¿se habría vuelto loca en verdad? Tenía que saber más sobre donde estaba, tal vez hacerse la desmemoriada ayudara en eso.

-No importa, ni siquiera yo se que es, solo se me vino a la cabeza.

-¿Tienes familia por aquí?

-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada. Por cierto, ¿vas a una fiesta de disfraces? ¿Porque te vistes así?

-¿Fiesta? No, es mi ropa normal. Eres tu quien va a disfrazada… jamás en mi vida vi ropa como esa. ¿De donde la sacaste?.

-No lo se, pero llamo mucho la atención así, ¿donde puedo comprar ropa?

-¿Tienes dinero?

-Ehhhhh… -. Se puso a revisar sus bolsillos pero recordó que todo lo que tenía lo había dejado en el morral que se quedó en el muelle. –No…

-Será mejor que te lleve a mi casa, así te cambias la ropa mojada y no agarres un resfriado, vamos mi caballo esta por aquí cerca-. Le tendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Es ese?-. Preguntó mientras observada un hermoso corcel.

-Si, este es Rocinante -. Dijo acariciando el cuello del animal.

-Es hermoso-. Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Regina le ofreció una linda sonrisa de la cual Emma quedó embobada.

.

Definitivamente ya no estaba en Phoenix, en cuanto salieron del bosque se apreció un prado y a lo lejos una gran casa, que mas bien era un castillo. Emma se fijo en lo puro de aire, en lo azul del cielo… jamás había visto uno tan azul. ¿Donde estaba?

Entraron a casa de la morena y ella la guió hacia su habitación, la dejó que se diera un baño y le pasó uno de sus vestidos más sencillos sin corsé, por la ropa que traía supuso que Emma no sabría usar uno, por lo cual no estaría cómoda, ni ella misma lo estaba y eso que los había usado toda su vida.

-Wow… te vez dijo con toda sinceridad en cuanto la vio, Emma se sonrojó hasta las orejas.-Ven deja que te arregle el cabello.

-No es necesario Regina, ya has hecho demasiado por mí, no quiero seguir molestando.

-Tonterías, a mi no me molestas, además no sabes si eres de aquí ¿verdad?-. Emma solo negó con la cabeza. -Si no sabes de donde eres y no eres de por aquí… no tendrás donde quedarte, así que te quedarás aquí. Hablaremos con mi padre.

-Pero yo…

-¡Regina! escucho la voz de una mujer desde fuera de la habitación.

-Ay no… es mi madre.


	3. Dama de compañía

Capítulo 3

-Un momento madre-. Dijo mientras se acercaba dudosamente a la puerta.

-¿Porqué demoras tanto en abrir?- Dijo entrando a la habitación –Porque estaba cerrada de todas formas, que estabas hacien… -. Se quedó muda en cuanto vio a Emma. –¿Y tú quien eres muchacha? ¿De donde vienes y que haces en la habitación de mi hija?

-Yo…Yo soy… soy Emma…-. Dijo esa mujer inspiraba mucho miedo.

-¿Emma que?...

-Yo… ¡no lo se!

-Madre… encontré a Emma en el lago, por poco muere ahogada, no recuerda quien es ni de donde viene, solo recuerda su nombre.

-¿Y tú que hacías en el lago?-. Dijo mirando ahora a su hija, la cual pego un pequeño salto.

-Debía darle de beber a Rocinante madre-. Dijo sumisamente.

-Como sea… ¿tienes donde quedarte muchacha?-. Preguntó mirando nuevamente a Emma.

-No… -. Respondió quedo. La mujer la miró altiva y soberbia.

-Perfecto… serás la nueva dama de compañía de Regina… Ya es hora de que tenga una y tú no sabes si tienes familia. Te quedarás a trabajar aquí-. Emma no pudo responder así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Regina también se quedó asombrada.

-¿Enserio madre?

-Si, así no perderé tiempo buscando otra. Seguro no recuerda como hacer nada, así que tendrás que enseñarle. Por cierto venia a decirte que la modista te tomará las medidas para un nuevo vestido. Haber y así consigues marido… ya deberías estar casada a esta edad-. Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación de su hija.

-¿Que edad tienes?- Preguntó Emma en cuanto Regina se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-Diecisiete.

-¿Se cansan tan jóvenes?-. Realmente estaba asombrada.

-Si, aquí entre mas jóvenes mejor… tú ¿que edad tienes? ¿Si es que lo recuerdas?

-Tengo dieciocho… creo que los acabo de cumplir.

-¡Genial! Alguien de mi edad-. Dijo sonriendo y dejando atontada a Emma.

-No tienes muchos amigos verdad?

-No, solo Rocinante y Daniel el chico de las caballerizas-. Para Emma no paso desapercibido el brillo que se instalo en los ojos de Regina en cuanto nombro a ese chico, y extrañamente se sintió celosa. –Ven vamos con mi padre-. La cogió de la mano pero la soltó de inmediato al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo.-¿Qué fue eso?

-Estática ¿quizás? Ven vamos a ver a tu recordó

-Cierto… vamos-. Y nuevamente la cogió de la mano y la arrastró fuera de la habitación, era extraño, se sentía muy cómoda tomando la mano de Emma, y la corriente que sintió no fue para nada desagradable. Definitivamente teniendo a Emma en casa su vida iba a cambiar un poco.


	4. Madrastra

Capítulo 4

.

Ya llevaba dos meses en el bosque encantado, trabajando para los Mills, en realidad única y exclusivamente para Regina, era genial trabajar para ella, debía, servirle las comidas; despertarla; vestirla; desvestirla, esto fue un poco incomodo al principio, ya que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a cada pedazo de piel expuesto; peinarla, maquillarla y acompañarla a todos lados, incluso, para mala fortuna de Emma acompañarla cuando se reunía con su novio Daniel.

Pero Emma un día se dio cuenta que Regina poco a poco dejaba de juntarse tan seguido con él, y comenzaba a estar mas tiempo con ella, ya fuera enseñándole cosas, como a montar, jugar ajedrez, o simplemente sentadas a las sombras del gran manzano, se habían hecho grandes amigas, grandes confidentes, Regina llegó a contarle los terribles castigos de los cuales su madre Cora la sometía, por el mas mínimo error desde que era muy pequeña, le contó que la cicatriz que tenia en el labio se la hizo su madre cuando realizada un hechizo, por lo cual le fue imposible hacerla desaparecer.

Emma cada vez odiaba más a Cora. A ella misma la habían sometido a castigos desde muy temprana edad por sus padres de acogida, por lo que no concebía razón alguna para que una mujer golpeara así a su propia hija. A alguien de su propia sangre. Pero no podía hacer nada, no podía decir nada, o esa mujer la despediría, la alejaría de su ángel, o pero aun, la mataría.

El fatídico día llego a manos de una niña en un caballo desbocado, Regina ese día había preferido ir sola a juntarse con Daniel, mientras Emma se quedaba para preparar el te. Regina esa tarde volvió con una niña de cabellos azabache y piel pálida, Regina se la presento a Emma como Blancanieves. Esta al oír el nombre creyó que era una broma, estuvo a punto de reír si no fuera porque Cora interrumpió en ese mismo momento, diciendo que venían a recoger a Blancanieves para llevarla con su padre. La niña se despidió muy contenta con su salvadora Regina y de su madre Cora e ignoro por completo a Emma. En cuanto Cora y Blancanieves desaparecieron de su vista Emma se giró hacia Regina.

-¿Blancanieves? ¿Como la del cuento?

-¿Cual cuento?

-No importa. Será mejor cambiarte de ropa antes de que tu medre se moleste.

-Tienes razón… vamos.

Al día siguiente Emma se encontraba en la habitación de Regina ordenando su ropa, cuando ésta entró sollozando y vistiendo un hermoso vestido que Emma juraría no llevaba la última vez que la vio y haberlo visto en el armario.

-Emma… -. Se le quebró la voz y se lanzó a los brazos de una Emma atónita y angustiada.

-¿Regina que te pasa? ¿Porque lloras?-. Decía mientras le sobaba la espalda tratando de calmarla.

-La niña… Blancanieves es hija del rey y me propuso matrimonio a mi… ¡mi madre ya acepto!

-No puede ser…

-Que voy a hacer Emma, no me quiero casar con él, ¡no quiero ser la madrastra de Blancanieves!.

En ese momento Emma se dio cuenta en donde estaba y con quien estaba. Increíblemente se encontraba en el mundo de los cuentos de hadas. Debió darse cuenta en cuanto vio a Cora hacer magia, lo veía todos los días, tenía las pruebas frente a sus ojos y aun así no presto atención a nada más allá de Regina. Ahora se daba cuenta que estaba frente a la futura madrastra de Blancanieves, la futura reina malvada, aquella despiadada mujer de los cuentos de hadas. Y estaba absolutamente enamorada de ella.


	5. Plan de escape

Capítulo 5

.

Estaba enamorada… no había nada más que decir, estaba total y absolutamente perdida por Regina Mills, la que en un futuro seria la reina malvada. Pero eso era imposible, Regina no es malvada, es la persona más buena y bondadosa que ha tenido el placer de conocer… es imposible que se convierta en un monstruo que quiere asesinar a su hijastra por ser más bonita que ella. ¡Por dios! Si ella ya conoció a Blancanieves. Y no es para nada la chica buena que se representa en los cuentos, es una chiquilla insolente y maleducada!.

Regina sigue llorando sentada al borde de la cama, sus codos en las rodillas y la cara entre sus manos. Si hubiera una forma de evitar que se convierta en su madrastra…

Si se fuera lejos… ¡eso es!. ¡Que escapara del compromiso!.

-Regina… llama arrodillándose frente a ella, pero ésta sigue con el rostro oculto entre las manos, llorando –Regina…-. Trata otra vez tomando las manos de la morena y levantándole el rostro por la barbilla. –Hay una forma de evitar que te cases con él-. Le asegura.

-¿Cual? en un susurro.

-Escapando…-. Le quita las lagrimas con los pulgares y deja sus manos sosteniendo aun su rostro. Regina la mira intensamente a los ojos pero luego su mirada se desvía a los labios de la rubia. Emma lo nota, nota que quiere besarla, por lo que decide acercarse, solo unos centímetros…

-¡Daniel!-. Recuerda Regina y dolorosamente se separa de Emma. –¡Tengo que hablar con él!-. No dice nada más y sale corriendo de alli con dirección a las caballerizas. Mientras que Emma se queda con las ganas de besar a su ángel.

.

Ya ha pasado una hora desde que Regina se fue a hablar con Daniel y aun no llega, por lo que decide salir a buscarla antes de que Cora lo note. Pero al salir de casa, ve que ya viene de vuelta, pero claro, no viene sola, la maleducada la acompaña, se ven tranquilas y en confianza, a simple vista cualquiera podría confundirlas como hermanas, por supuesto, solo se llevan por ocho años, claro que podrían ser hermanas. ¡Demonios!, porque la quieren casar con un tipo por demás mucho mayor que ella.

-¡Emma!, ¿que haces aquí afuera?-. Le pregunta Regina.

-Me preocupe porque aun no llegabas, estaba por ir a buscarte-. Respondió sincera

-¿Porque se dirige a ti con tanta confianza?, ¿que no es tu dama de compañía? ¿No debería tratarte con propiedad?-. Pregunta la pequeña.

-Blancanieves… Emma no solo es mi dama de compañí dijo pacientemente –Ella es mi amiga… además TODOS merecen ser tratados con respeto, sean de la nobleza o no. Querida.

Ante estas palabras Blancanieves solo asintió con la cabeza. Mientras Emma cada vez se convencía más de que Regina no podía ser esa reina malvada de los cuentos, seguro los cuentos mentían, porque viéndolo desde esta perspectiva… la reina malvada bien podría ser Blancanieves.

Minutos después, ya en la tranquilidad del cuarto de Regina, Emma se enteró de su plan de huida con Daniel, y de que Blancanieves se había enterado de su relación con él, que aunque le había costado convencer a la niña, ésta le prometió que no diría nada a nadie, y Regina confiaba en la niña. Por lo que Emma decidió darle un voto de confianza a la princesa.

Ahora todo era real, Regina escaparía, aunque escaparía con Daniel… se autoconvencio de que si Regina era feliz con él, entonces ella estaría tranquila, aunque tuviera el corazón roto.


	6. Secreto revelado

Capítulo 6

No entendía nada. Definitivamente nada.

¿Que ocurrió?

Pues, que decidió ir a despedirse de Regina a los establos, pero este estaba cerrado, por lo que se asomo a una de las ventanillas, y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida.

Dentro del establo estaban Regina y Daniel. Frente a ellos… Cora.

¿Como se había enterado ella, de que iban a escapar?. Desde donde se encontraba no lograba oír nada, así que se acercó sigilosamente hacia otra de las ventanillas que estaban más cerca del trió ahí dentro.

Cuando llegó ahí, vio que Regina abrazaba a Cora, era raro, nunca las había visto tan cerca, Luego Cora se acerco a Daniel, escuche que le decía que le podía dar una lección y era sobre ser padre. Que como tal debía hacer siempre lo mejor para los hijos. Mi detector de mentiras ya estaba activado e indicando "PELIGRO" en voz alta. Escuche a Daniel que le agradecía y que la entendía ya que era lo que estaba haciendo con Regina. Pero de pronto y sin tiempo a reaccionar, Cora le enterró la mano en el pecho a Daniel y le extrajo el corazón. ¡EL CORAZÓN!.

Luego de eso Regina gritando, Daniel desplomándose y Cora reduciendo su corazón a cenizas. Regina reclamándole a Cora y ésta diciéndole que éste era su final feliz, que el amor es debilidad, una simple ilusión que con el tiempo desaparece y no queda nada. Que el poder es eterno y no necesita de la ayuda de los demás, que la había salvado. Salvado de qué, si solo le hace daño

¡Demonios!. Tuvo que agacharse o la verían. Estaban muy cerca, no pudo ver nada pero escucho perfectamente que Cora le decía que debía prepararse porque ahora seria una Reina. No podía permanecer mucho más allí. Salió corriendo con dirección al castillo.

.

Los días siguientes fueron una locura, no pudo ver a Regina en dos días por estar ayudando en los preparativos de la boda, boda que ya no había forma de evitar. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación recogiendo y empacando sus cosas, porque se iban al castillo del rey y si, a ella también se la llevaban, porque la dama de compañía de la futura reina seguiría siendo ella.

Regina está sentada cerca del ventanal, sin moverse, sin hablar, sin estar realmente ahí. Aún en shock por la muerte de Daniel y por respeto a su duelo es que Emma no he querido hacer ningún comentario sobre haber visto todo en los establos, ni de hacer tonterías que la hacen reír.

Lo extraño en estos días es que la engreída de Blancanieves se ha portado muy bien con Emma, la respeta y según lo que le ha dicho es que le agrada su compañía, Pero hasta el momento el sentimiento no es mutuo. Al parecer Regina es una buena influencia.

Cora entra en la habitación sin siquiera tocar y se acerca a Regina en el ventanal.

-Emma trae a Regina, ha llegado su vestido y tiene que probárselo para los últimos retoques-. Emma hace acercándose a Regina, levantándola y cogiéndola del brazo la guía hasta el salón donde están las modistas y éstas le colocan el vestido.

Está absolutamente hermosa, hermosa pero triste. Cora sale del salón y entra Blancanieves, que al igual que Emma se queda maravillada por lo bella se que ve Regina con el vestido, le comenta lo hermosa que está y Regina le contesta como si aun estuviera lejos de ahí, pero esto acaba cuando Blancanieves le dice que ella y Daniel serán felices juntos. Ahí, es justo en ese momento cuando Regina sale de su estado catatónico.

-¿Que?

-Yo sabia que tu madre permitiría que fueras su esposa, cuando viera que él te hacia feliz, cuando supiera lo mucho que lo amas. Tienes una madre maravillosa, haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz.

Regina se baja de la pequeña mesa en la que estaba subida y les hace un gesto a las modistas y estas entienden inmediatamente que deben de dejarlas solas, Emma también lo sabe pero no quiere dejar a Regina sola, mas ahora sabiendo que fue Blancanieves quien rompió su promesa y le contó todo a Cora. Regina la mira a los ojos pero no le pide que salga, entonces definitivamente se queda.

-¿Tú… tú le... contaste sobre mi y Daniel?

-¡Sí, claro!

-Pero… te dije-Elevo un poco la voz haciendo que Emma y Blancanieves dieran un pequeño brinco. -Muy claramente que no.

-Lo lamento. No quería que perdieras a tu madre… como yo perdí a la mía-. Regina se gira levemente dándole la espalda a la pequeña. –¿Te hice mal?-. Regina la vuelve a mirar sin expresión en el rostro.

-No… no te preocupes… solo querías ayudarme.

-Si.

-No voy a casarme con Daniel, este vestido es para tu padre.

-Pero… creí que… ¿tú no lo amas?

-Lo creía, pero fue un error, Daniel escapo, lo que tenia con el no era Real, no era mas que atracción. Eso es lo que ocurre con el amor, llega en el momento que menos lo esperas. Tu padre y yo tenemos algo más especial, porque, no se trata solo de los dos, es por todos nosotros. Ahora seremos una familia.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro… si Blancanieves, seré tu madrastra y estoy muy feliz.

-También yo-. Se abrazan bajo la mirada atónita de Emma, tanto por la revelación de que Regina se convertirá definitivamente en la madrastra de Blancanieves, como por la actitud de esta y la mentira que le dijo a la pequeña.

Al separarse aparece Cora diciéndole a Blancanieves que debe ayudar a empacar, Emma comienza a recoger las cosas de Regina para acompañarla a su cuarto.

-Lo haces bien querida. Ya entendiste.

-Iré a guardarlo, no me gustaría arruinar el vestido antes de la boda-. Emma y ella comienzan a caminar.

-Que bueno que comprendiste todo-. Regina se detiene y se gira hacia su madre.

-¿Alguien te dijo que el rey viajaba por aquí no es cierto? El caballo de Blancanieves no se desboco solo ¿o si?

-¿No comprendo lo que insinúas?-. El detector de mentiras de Emma nuevamente activado y las siguientes palabras de Regina la hicieron temblar.

-Tendría que haber dejado que se cayera


	7. Pegado con saliva

**Capítulo 7**

.

Al llegar a la habitación de Regina, Emma se queda inmóvil, sin saber que hacer.

Regina de pie ahí en medio de la habitación dándole la espalda, haciéndose la fuerte. Y Emma ya no puede controlar sus acciones y envuelve sus brazos por la pequeña cintura de Regina desde su espalda, apretándola contra si.

-¿Emma que?...-. Pregunta extrañada, nunca nadie la había abrazado así, ni siquiera Daniel.

-Lo siento…

-¿Que sientes querida?

-Lamento tu perdida…-Regina se tensa en sus brazos.

-No se que hablas-. Intenta soltarse de los cómodos brazos de Emma.

-Se lo que pasó Regina, se lo que tu madre le hizo a Daniel-. Le respondió apretando más su agarre sin querer soltarla.

-Yo… ¿como, es..?

-Fui a despedirme de ti en el establo, pero lo encontré cerrado, así que me asome a una de las ventanas y lo vi todo, lo siento tanto, si no te hubiera dicho que escaparas nada de eso hubiera pasado-. Contesta rápido ahogándose con las lágrimas.

-No… nada de esto es tu culpa-. Dice volteando a mirarla aun entre sus brazos –No es tu culpa que mi madre sea un monstruo-. Dice sosteniéndole la cara y limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Pero si yo no te hubiera dado la idea…

-Se me hubiera ocurrido de todas formas…

-Podría haber entrado al establo…

-No…

-Podría haber evitado que Daniel…

-No.

-Preferiría que me hubiera matado a mí en lugar de causarte tal dolor.

-Emma…

-De esa forma no estarías ahora sufriendo.

-Hey… cálmate

-Como me pides que me cal…-. Se detuvo y su mente quedó en blanco, no porque Regina se lo pidiera, no, sino porque ella misma se lo exigió cubriendo sus labios con los suyos.

La estaba besando, aunque solo era para silenciarla, Regina muy en el fondo sabía que esto era algo que deseaba hacer desde que la conoció.

-No encontré otra forma de hacerte callar-. Le dijo Regina en cuanto se separaron.

Emma aún estaba en shock, y Regina se deshizo de sus brazos y se traslado por la habitación para quitarse del estorboso vestido de novia.

-Re…gina-. Dijo Emma al salir de la conmoción y no encontrar a Regina en sus brazos.

-Aquí atrás-. Dijo asomando la mano detrás de un biombo –Me estoy quitando el vestido-.

-¡Que! ¿Porqué, yo… que?-. Balbuceo nerviosa.

-Me lo quito porque me estorba… lo odio-. Se le quebró la voz y Emma se olvido por completo de lo que había ocurrido hace un momento y corrió hacia ella para ayudarla.

En cuanto estuvo en su vestido habitual, se volteó a ver a Emma a los ojos.

-Gracias… por todo.

-No hay de que-. Le respondió sonriéndole haciendo que Regina también sonriera.

Habían llegado al castillo del rey hace unos días a tras y Emma estaba ordenando las pertenencias de Regina en la que seria su nueva habitación. Tenia que aceptar que al menos era acogedora. Mirándola bien tenia ese aire de realeza pero cierto toque juvenil.

Ya había conocido al rey y algo en él le decía que tuviera cuidado, ciertamente su alarma no se encendía, pero había algo que no encajaba con el rey. Tendría que averiguar que era.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Regina agitada, con la ropa llena de lodo seco y lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Regina? ¿Que te ocurrió, porque estás así?

-Mi madre, eso pasó

-¿Eh?

-Intenté escapar nuevamente, pero esta vez conjuró un hechizo que me impide alejarme de los dominios del rey a menos que salga con él. No podré escapar jamás.

Emma no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarla nuevamente, sin importarle si se ensuciaba.

-Yo estoy contigo Regina, nunca te dejaré sola.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo… por el meñique-. Dijo levantando el mencionado dedo, mientras Regina se le quedó viendo.

-¿Que se supone que deba hacer?

-Levanta tu meñique derecho-. Regina así lo hizo y Emma lo engancho con el suyo –Prometido-. Luego juntó sus pulgares –Sellado-. Deslizó la palma de su mano por la palma de Regina. –Copiado-. Y luego se echó un escupe invisible en la palma y la chocó en su frente. –Pegado con saliva… Tienes que pegarlo con saliva o no funcionará-. Regina la imitó con una gran sonrisa. –Bien, ahora es una promesa inquebrantable e inolvidable… está pegado con saliva.


	8. Noche de horror

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene una descriptiva escena de violación sexual.**

 **Léalo bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Capítulo 8**

La boda fue por todo lo alto, un montón de invitados, mucha comida y hermosas flores. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si la novia hubiera estado realmente feliz y no adornando una sonrisa demasiado falsa para quienes la conocen.

Emma estuvo presenciando la ceremonia desde un alejado escondite, donde podía ver claramente el rostro sin emoción de Regina. Se sintió morir por dentro cuando el cura los nombraba marido y mujer. Porque ella amaba a esa mujer, a su amiga, a esa mujer que la había besado hace unos pocos días. Y odiaba a Cora y realmente no culparía a Regina si quisiera matar a Blancanieves, porque eso es lo que ella misma quería ahora, pero luego miraba a la niña, y la encontraba ciertamente adorable, pero era demasiado esperanzadora que llegaba a ser insoportable.

Y aquí estaba ahora, preparando a la joven reina para su noche de bodas. Ella sabia que era virgen, porque la misma Regina le había dicho que jamás había pasado de besos con Daniel y porque la tradición era llegar virgen hasta esta misma noche. Pero ella sabia que lo que venía no era muy agradable, ella misma lo vivió no hace mucho con Neal, y aunque él intento hacerlo agradable, eso no evito que a Emma le doliera un infierno en cuanto desgarro su virginidad.

-Emma…

Regina se volteo a verla a los ojos y Emma sintió su alma quebrarse al ver sus ojos asustadizos.

-Tengo miedo…-. Reveló

-Lo sé… yo también. Pero el rey no se ve como una mala persona.

-Eso no me tranquiliza en nada.

Emma la cogió de las mejillas con toda la delicadeza que podía ofrecerle debido a los nervios y beso sus labios con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Regina se tensó por un momento pero respondió el beso. La rubia lamio su labio y Regina los abrió levemente sintiendo la cálida lengua de Emma en su interior, provocando un revuelo en su estomago y un calor en su bajo vientre, haciendo que un gemido brotara desde lo profundo de su garganta, solo se separaron por la falta de oxigeno.

Regina aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas tratando de recuperar el aliento robado en ese beso.

-Pase lo que pase, yo estoy aquí-. Regina levantó la mirada y se encontró con la hermosa sonrisa de la rubia. Y no pudo evitar sonreír devuelta. Incluso se acerco para besarla nuevamente cuando se escucho que se habría la puerta y se alejaron rápidamente.

-Puedes irte muchacha-. Era el rey quien había entrado, por consiguiente Emma debía dejar la habitación, por lo que bajando la mirada se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Regina. Rezándole a dios para que el rey fuera amable con Regina.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

-Espero que la habitación sea de tu agrado-. Dijo el rey paseándose por la habitación.

-Lo es, muchas gracias su majestad.

-Eso es bueno-. Dijo acercándose a Regina.

Regina le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

-No estés nerviosa, no te hare nada malo… si te portas bien.

-¿Eh?-. No alcanzó a decir nada más, cuando el rey estampo su boca con la suya, tomando su mentón con una mano, mientras que con la otra le tomó de la cintura acercándola a él, Regina trato de alejarse y él le jaló del cabello haciendo que Regina abriera la boca para colar su lengua.

La fuerza y la brusquedad que ejercía el rey, solo hacían que Regina se asustara más a cada momento. Este beso era todo lo opuesto al que había compartido con Emma minutos atrás, el de la rubia le provoco sensaciones exquisitas que jamás había sentido, mientras que este solo le provocaba asco.

-Desnúdate-. Le dijo a penas soltarla.

-Su majestad… ó Regina.

-¡DESNÚDATE DIJE!-. Gritó haciendo que Regina pegara un brinco y con manos temblorosas comenzó a desnudarse.

-Deberás aprender a no contradecir a tu rey

Regina quedo completamente desnuda, mientras que el rey caminaba entorno a ella, como una fiera rodeando a su presa. Se pegó contra su espalda, agarrando sus pechos y restregando su media erección contra el trasero de Regina, mientras que ella trataba de no quejarse de la brusquedad de sus manos y cerrando los ojos rogando para que nada de esto fuera real.

El rey se separó de ella solo para deshacerse de su ropa, cuando estuvo libre de ella, volteó a Regina mirándola de frente e hizo que se arrodillara frente a él.

-Abre la boca.

-Su majestad…-. Trató en vano nuevamente, estaba asustada y sorprendida, después de todo era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo.

-¡QUE TE DIJE DE CONTRADECIRME!-. Gritó abofeteándola y lanzándola al suelo por la fuerza que ejerció. –Ven acá jalándola del cabello para ponerla de rodillas nuevamente. –Tú harás lo que yo diga… ¿entendido?–. Regina solo asintió con la cabeza –¿ENTENDIDO?

-¡Sí, su majestad!

-Bien… ahora, abre la boca-. Le dijo lentamente con la lujuria bailando en sus ojos. Regina no tuvo elección e hizo lo que le exigía. El rey tomo su erección y penetro en la boca de la joven reina sin contemplaciones, ayudándose de tener una mano en su cabello para aterrarse y salir. Gimiendo una y otra vez gruñendo obscenidades. Cuando se cansó, la separó de él y sujetándola aún del cabello, la arrastró hasta la cama, donde la lanzó y se colocó encima de ella aplastando su frágil cuerpo.

Alli, se concentro en su cuello y sus pechos, chupando y mordiendo sin una pizca de ternura o bondad, haciendo que Regina gimiese de dolor y soltara lágrimas silenciosas.

El rey al ver que lloraba, le asesto otro golpe, esta vez con el puño cerrado en la mandíbula haciéndola sangrar.

-Deberías estar complacida de que el rey te este tocando! ó abriéndole las piernas bruscamente y posicionándose en su entrada. Regina no lo escuchó ni lo sintió, aún estaba desorientada por el golpe.

-¡AAHHHHHH!-. Un grito desgarrador escapó de la joven, cuando el rey sin siquiera prepararla la penetro con fuerza, desgarrando sus músculos internos al desvirgarla de forma brusca.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a que se acostumbrara al intruso, solo siguió moviéndose buscando su propia liberación, excitándose con sus gritos de dolor que cortaban la tranquilidad de la noche, escuchándose hasta en los lugares más apartados del castillo, provocando un sentimiento de impotencia por el destino de la joven reina en todo aquel que escuchó sus gritos.

Mientras que acurrucada en una esquina de su habitación una joven de cabellera dorada lloraba sin consuelo por el sufrimiento de su amada.


	9. Siempre

Capítulo 9

Pasaban de las 4 am, cuando Emma dejó de llorar y logró moverse, al principio mareada y con un dolor punzante a un costado de su cabeza, salió de su habitación caminando a través de los grandes pasillos del castillo para llegar a la habitación de la reina, rogando a dios para que el rey no estuviera. Porque si lo estaba, oh no sabía de lo que sería capaz.

Estaba por llegar cuando escuchó voces y se escondió detrás de una columna.

-Llévenla al calabozo… así aprenderá a respetarme-. Le decía el rey a dos de sus guardias.

-Si su majestad-. Respondieron los guardias haciendo una reverencia, mientras el rey se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a sus aposentos reales.

Una vez que lo vieron alejarse y desaparecer en su habitación, los guardias se relajaron.

-¡Maldito bastardo!. Como se le ocurre hacerle eso a una joven inocente-. Susurró uno de los guardias con la voz llena de rencor.

-Pobre de nuestra reina- respondió el otro lleno de pena. –¿Como le hacemos? Hay que llevarla al calabozo.

-No quiero entrar ahí-respondió lleno de pánico

-Ni yo…

Emma escuchó toda su conversación. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a toda maquina, era obvio que ellos odiaban al rey, y lamentaban la suerte de Regina… tal vez, solo tal vez, podrían ser sus aliados, con eso en mente salió de su escondite.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-. Preguntó el guardia.

-Eh hola… Yo… soy Emma, soy la dama de compañía de Re… de la reina.

-Ah si ya te había visto. ¿Que haces aquí?

-Yo escuché… sus gritos, quiero… y debo ayudarla… además, escuche al rey ordenarles llevarla al calabozo… alguien debe vestirla -Respondió sabiendo que con esto último la dejarían hacerlo.

Los guardias se miraron entre si y luego asintieron y le abrieron la puerta de la alcoba de la reina.

Emma se acercó a paso lento, luchando con las ganas de salir huyendo para evitar verla herida y las ganas de entrar y protegerla de todo. Fueron mas grandes las ganas de protegerla y terminó por llegar a la puerta y verla desde lejos dejando salir un jadeo.

-Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, estaremos aquí afuera… y Emma…-. Ella lo miró –Cuídala bien-. Le dijo esperanzado. A lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez cerrada la puerta detrás de ella, Emma se encaminó poco a poco a la cama, soltando lágrimas. Regina estaba en posición fetal recostada en el frio suelo a un costado de la cama, apenas cubierta por una sabana.

-R… Regina-. Dejó salir débilmente agachándose a su lado. Regina mantenía fuertemente los ojos cerrados y las manos cubriéndose los oídos, estaba temblando y Emma no supo si por el frío, por el miedo… o por el dolor. Lo más probable es que fuera una mezcla de las tres.

-Regina-. Repitió esta vez en un tono más fuerte y Regina abrió los ojos. En el momento de que sus ojos pudieron enfocar y reconocer a la muchacha, se movió rápidamente de la posición en la que estaba, aferrándose a ella con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Emma-. Dejo salir en un suspiro de alivio. Temblando dejando salir nuevamente las lágrimas. Y Emma la aferró más fuerte contra si, haciendo que Regina soltara un gemido lastimoso.

-Lo siento-. Soltó llorando con ella.

Después de unos minutos llorando abrazadas, Emma la separó un poco de su cuerpo, lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

-Debemos darte un baño… y curarte las heridas. ¿Crees que puedas ponerte de pie?-. Regina negó con la cabeza.

-Trate de hacerlo, de limpiar sus huellas de mi cuerpo… pero me caí y luego ya no puede moverme-. Respondió con la voz rota.

-Tranquila, yo te ayudo-. Dijo levantándola en brazos –Lo siento-. Dijo cuando Regina dejó salir un gemido de dolor.

La llevó al cuarto de baño y la sentó en una silla sin poder dejar de sentirse impotente ante el gemido y la mueca de dolor que se reflejó en el rostro de la joven reina. Llenó la tina de agua caliente y agregó unas plantas que había aprendido eran medicinales, las había preparado con antelación sabiendo que después se sentiría adolorida, aunque nunca pensó hasta que punto lo estaría. Daría lo que fuera por unos relajantes musculares. Al momento de meterla en la tina, Regina dejo salir un jadeo, y Emma no podía quitar su mirada de los hematomas y mordeduras de su cuerpo sin dejar de llorar.

Regina tomó una esponja y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo, lentamente al principio, pero entre más recordaba lo sucedido, más fuerte frotaba queriendo borrar el recuerdo de las manos del rey por su cuerpo.

-Hey… hey tranquila… deja que lo haga yo-. Le dijo suavemente quitándole la esponja.

-Me siento tan sucia…-. Dijo con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos. Emma no dijo nada, no podía, si habría la boca se derrumbaría ahí mismo, y eso no era lo que Regina necesitaba en este momento.

Comenzó a frotar suavemente sus brazos, tan gentilmente que parecía la caricia de una rosa, Regina se comenzó a relajar bajo su tacto, nunca nadie la había tocado, ni cuidado de esta forma. Cada vez que la rubia la miraba a los ojos, su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho, y eso la asustaba, la asustaba porque ya sabia lo que significaba, desde antes de besarla para callarla, desde antes de lo de Blancanieves… se había enamorado de Emma y temía que su madre le hiciera lo mismo que a Daniel.

Emma la dejó un memento a solas en la tina, para poder volver a la habitación y poner orden antes de traerla. Primero recogiendo su vestido del suelo, quitando el edredón, las frazadas, las cubre almohadas, rompiendo a llorar nuevamente al llegar a las sabanas y encontrar aquella mancha de sangre, la sangre de su ángel. Era bastante, lo suficiente como para saber que ese monstruo la había desgarrado. Hizo todo una bola y la metió en una bolsa y abrió la puerta de la habitación, inmediatamente los guardias se acercaron.

-¿Pueden quemar esto?

-¿Son las…?-. Dijo uno de ellos sin poder terminar, solo para asegurarse de que se trataban de las sabanas.

-Me encargaré personalmente-Dijo el otro. Emma le sonrió en agradecimiento y ellos se la devolvieron. –Emma… co… ¿como está?-. Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

Emma lo miró, y luego negó con la cabeza con las lágrimas nuevamente pinchado sus ojos –Nada bien-. Respondió luego de un rato. –Se que es el rey y se le debe respeto, pero… si tan solo pudiera… yo misma mataría a ese bastardo-. Dijo llena de resentimiento.

-Si yo tuviera la oportunidad también lo haría…-. Respondió uno con igual o más resentimiento que ella. Mientras el otro asentía con la cabeza.

-Por cierto soy Jack-. Dijo quitándose el casco y Emma pudo apreciar su cabello castaño. El otro hizo lo mismo rebelando su cabello rubio.

-Yo soy Richard.

-Un gusto conocerlos, aunque odio las circunstancias-. Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Lo mismo digo-. Dijo el castaño desanimado. El rubio la miraba pensativo.

-Emma…-. La llamó. -Aprecias mucho a nuestra reina ¿verdad?

-Yo… eh si, no lo puedo negar ¿verdad?, Regina es mi mejor amiga… bueno en realidad la única amiga que tengo aquí-. Respondió con una mueca en un intento de sonrisa.

-¿Quieres aprender a usar una espada?-. Le pregunta hizo que Emma elevara las cejas sin comprender

-Tal vez también aprender a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo-. Dijo el castaño entendiendo a que se refería su compañero.

-Para que querría yo…-. Comenzó Emma.

-Para que puedas protegerla-. Respondieron simplemente ambos.

-Acepto- respondió decidida. Luego volvió a la habitación, colocando sabanas, cubre almohadas, frazadas y un edredón nuevo. Luego volvió al cuarto de baño ayudando a su ángel a cubrirse con una toalla y volviéndola a cargar hasta colocarla con sumo cuidado sobre la cama. Con extremada delicadeza la secó y cubrió sus heridas con un ungüento hecho de las plantas medicinales y luego colocándole un vestido sin corsé, y mangas largas.

-Lo siento, Regina.

-¿Porque lo sientes?-. Preguntó buscando sus ojos.

-El rey… ha ordenado que te lleven al calabozo… están los guardias esperando fuera.

-Entiendo…-. Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Hey…-. Dijo tomándola de la barbilla, teniendo mucho cuidado con el golpe que tenia allí. –No te voy a dejar sola-. Le dijo y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. –Yo te protegeré-. Le dijo mirándola a los ojos antes de abrazarla –Siempre.


	10. Últra mega súper mejores amigas

Capítulo 10

Cinco días llevaba en el calabozo.

Por suerte para Regina, Jack y Richard fueron los guardias designados para aquella tarea, por lo que entre ellos y Emma, le llevaban comida y le hacían su estancia alli un poco más reconfortante.

Emma en esos días se enteró de muchas fechorías que había cometido el rey y que solo algunos de sus guardias sabían, como el que abusara de las jóvenes doncellas que comenzaban a trabajar en el castillo, una de esas jovencitas, la prometida de Jack que resultaba ser la hermana de Richard, de ahí el odio para que ambos se unieran a la guardia real, para un día lograr su venganza contra el rey.

Prefirieron no contarle nada de esto a Regina, ella en cambio se enamoraba cada día más de Emma, de sus cuidados, de sus sonrisas sinceras y sus ocurrencias para sacarle una sonrisa. El rey no había aparecido por el calabozo y tampoco sus padres, luego recordó haber lanzado a Cora por el espejo que le había dado Rumpelstilskin, así que ella no iba a aparecer. Le costó mucho contarle a Emma lo que había hecho con su madre, por temor a que ésta la viera como un monstruo o como una mala hija pero ella solo la abrazó y le dijo que hubiera echo exactamente lo mismo.

Ahora estaban en la celda y Regina acababa de contarle que iba a tomar clases de magia, inmediatamente sintió a Emma tensarse en su lugar con su rostro reflejando su extrañez.

-Pero tú odias la magia…

-Odio en lo que se convirtió mi madre por ella, a mi no me pasará… no si te tengo a ti-. Dijo muy segura y sonriéndole, sonrisa que se le contagió a Emma.

-Tienes razón… no voy a dejar que te vuelvas como ella, además… yo…

-¿Además tú…?

-Pronto aprenderé a pelear con espadas, para así protegerte… los chicos me enseñarán…

-Pero Emma, eso…

-Lo sé, lo sé…-. La interrumpió, sabiendo lo que le diría. –No es de damas el utilizar espadas. Pero… asumo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que yo no soy como las demás chicas-. Dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que la morena sonriera y se sonrojara.

-Si, tienes razón-. Dijo bajando la mirada a sus manos.

-Hey-. Dijo tomando su barbilla con el índice y pulgar. –De donde vengo, esto es muy normal… el que las mujeres puedan hacer las mismas cosas que los hombres…

-O sea que ya recuerdas… ¿De donde vienes?-. Dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

-De un lugar lejano-. Dijo después de soltar un suspiro. –De uno donde la magia no existe.

-Me gustaría conocerlo… ¿tal vez algún día puedas llevarme?

-Me encantaría, aunque… no se como volver.

-¿Como que no sabes? ¿Y de que forma llegaste aquí?

-No lo se, yo… en un momento estaba en el lago Tempe en Phoenix, salvándole la vida a un niño cuando comencé a hundirme porque me dio un calambre, creí que moriría. Luego estaba despertando en el bosque encantado con un hermoso ángel de ojos marrones cuidándome.

Regina sonrió –Ya te eh dicho que no soy un ángel.

-Para mi lo eres… -. Dijo cogiéndola de las mejillas – Y siempre lo serás-. Terminó dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, haciendo que Regina lo deseara en los labios.

-¿Dime que hacemos?

-¿A que te refieres?-. Preguntó Emma mirándola a los ojos.

-A esto… yo te beso, luego tú me besas pero… somos amigas, las amigas no hacen eso.

-Bueno, somos… ¡ultra mega súper mejores amigas!…-. Intentó escapar haciéndose la graciosa.

-¡Emma…!-. Exclamó la reina sonriendo.

-Vale… tal vez… ¿amigas con derechos?

-¿Amigas con que?

-Amigas con… amigas que se besan-. Simplificó pero Regina aún la miraba con la duda reflejada en los ojos. Por lo que volvió a tomarle del rostro y acercándose para mirarla bien a los ojos.

-Regina yo…-. Suspiró. –Me enamoré de ti.

Regina abrió sorprendida los ojos, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Emma sintiera lo mismo por ella. Ella ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por la rubia, pero temía que le hicieran algo, ya no por su madre, después de todo ya no estaba cerca, pero si por lo que el rey podría hacerle.

-Emma…

-No tienes que decir nada-. La interrumpió. –Soy yo la que lo siente, de hecho siento esto desde que te conocí, y sé que estabas con Daniel y yo no debería de mirarte así, no después de todas las cosas buenas que has hecho por mi, pero lo siento y no puedo evitarlo, no es necesario que tu…

Dejó de lado su verborrea al sentir los labios de Regina cubrir los suyos, de la misma manera que había echo la primera vez que la había besado. Luego separándose lentamente cogiéndole ella esta vez la cara a Emma haciendo que la mirara.

-Yo también me enamoré de ti-. Y la volvió a besar.


	11. Venerando a su ángel

Capítulo 11

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde la primera noche de horrores de Regina, pero aunque lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas, no fue la única, ya habían pasado varias veces más, y siempre la golpeaba. Al menos ya no la enviaba al calabozo, ya había estado en tres ocasiones más alli, y aunque Emma y los chicos intentaban hacer su estadía reconfortante, ella no quería volver, por lo que después solo acataba las ordenes de rey obligándose a no llorar hasta que éste abandonaba la habitación y entraba Emma. Sólo en sus brazos se quebraba y lloraba hasta dormirse.

Sus clases de magia, aunque con resultados lentos, iban muy bien, de hecho la primera cosa que aprendió fue un método anticonceptivo. De ninguna manera iba a tener un hijo del demonio con el que estaba casada.

Pasaba cada tarde tomando el té en compañía de Blancanieves, no lograba entender como era tan adorable, con el padre que tenía y aunque lo intentaba, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza que todo por lo que estaba pasando era culpa de esta niña.

Emma por otro lado se levantaba al alba y entrenaba sin descanso hasta que llegaba la hora de atender a la reina, y luego volvía a entrenar en las tardes, realmente se estaba volviendo muy buena con la espada, y ni hablar de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. En los días que el rey se iba de viaje, entrenada todo el día hasta la noche, mientras que Regina la observaba desde lejos, con la esperanza de que no se lastimara.

Jack y Richard ya se habían dado cuenta de que su reina y Emma estaban enamoradas, realmente no les importaba, mientras que fueran felices… aunque se divertían molestando a Emma por aquello.

La relación de Emma y Regina se fortalecía con cada día que pasaba, Emma le contó toda su vida, sus miedos e inseguridades, su para nada honorable pasado como criminal. Pero a Regina no le importó, la contuvo y la animó cuando debió. Juntas eran únicas y aunque para todos los demás eran la Reina y su dama de compañía, a escondidas eran amantes, no en el sentido bíblico de la palabra, ya que jamás pasaban de besos, en eso Emma nunca la presionaría, pero en los días que el rey no estaba en el castillo, ambas dormían abrazadas en la cama de Regina.

Pero Regina quería llegar al siguiente nivel en su relación, y tomando la idea de una de sus conversaciones con Emma, donde ésta última le explicó lo que eran las citas en su mundo, y aprovechando que Leopold y Blancanieves se habían ido de viaje juntos, Regina preparó en su habitación una pequeña mesa con velas para una cena romántica.

-Gina? Emma entrando en la habitación de su novia y darse cuenta que estaba oscuro, excepto por unas pocas velas en la estancia y otras en una mesa.

-Emma… por aquí Regina acercándose a la rubia.

-Para qué querías que viniera tan pronto? Que es esto?

-Esto querida… es una cena romántica-. Sonrió. –O como dicen en tu mundo… una cita.

-Ah si? la rubia tomándola de la cintura y acercándola para besar sus labios.

-Uhum… o es lo mas cercano a luego de separarse.

-Es perfecto así-. Dijo sonriendo.

-Vamos a cenar entonces.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La comida era deliciosa y la compañía inigualable, cenaron y bebieron manteniendo una charla divertida llena de besos compartidos. Cuando terminaron Regina la llevó hasta su balcón y allí contemplaron el manto estrellado que se extendía en su máxima gloria sin ser eclipsado por la luna.

-Majestad, debo comunicarle que usted tiene la vista más hermosa de todo el Emma haciendo reír a la morena.

-Miss Swan… en verdad lo cree? siguiéndole el juego.

-Completamente… aunque nada es mas hermoso que antes de acercarse y besarla.

Continuaron el beso por unos momentos, hasta que Emma mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, haciendo que Regina abriera la boca y la rubia colara su lengua en la calidez de su boca, acariciando con ella su lengua, provocando que un ronco gemido de satisfacción saliera de Regina.

-Emma… al separarse en busca de aire.

-Si? juntando su frente con la de la morena mirándola a los ojos.

-Quiero que me hagas tuya…

Emma pestaño sin creerse lo que había escuchado salir de la boca de su amada.

-Estas segura? preguntó, sonriendo cuando Regina asentía con la cabeza.

-Totalmente con una enorme sonrisa y una total determinación.

Emma sonrió devuelta y volvió a acercarse a besarla, rodeando su cintura con sus manos, mientras Regina envolvía sus brazos a su cuello acercándola más, así caminaron devuelta a la habitación, donde Emma la colocó con cuidado sobre la cama aún sin separarse del beso, apoyándose con sus antebrazos para evitar aplastarla con su peso.

-Si te sientes incomoda… solo dímelo y me detendré mirándola a los ojos, jadeante por el beso.

-Está bien, ahora… quiero aprender lo que es hacer el amor.

Emma le sonrió y volvió a comenzar una ronda de besos, paseando suavemente sus manos por el delicado cuerpo de su amada. Venerando a su ángel.


	12. Primero de muchos

**Capítulo 12**

Emma estaba nerviosa.

No solo nerviosa, sino MUERTA DE MIEDO. Jamás. Nunca había tocado a una mujer. ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente buena?. Si no podía darle el placer que se merecía su ángel?¿ Y si lo estropeara y Regina no volvía a confiar en ella?. Había cierta "cosa" entre las piernas que le hacía falta. Pero tomando en cuenta la horrenda experiencia de Regina con ello, era mejor así.

-Que ocurre? Regina al notar las manos temblorosas de Emma.

-Nada…

-Emma… arqueando una ceja y haciendo que ambas se sentaran.

-Vale… yo… yo nunca… nunca…

-Que?

-Eh tocado a una mujer…

-Oh… no tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres…

-Pero si que quiero!... solo… tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena

-Yo no se ni como debe ser, lo único que se hasta el momento es que duele como el infierno-. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, hey-. La cogió del rostro para mirarla a los ojos –Yo no te haré daño… Jamás.

Regina sonrió

-Eso ya lo sé… y eso es todo lo que necesito para saber que serás lo suficientemente buena.

Emma no lo pensó más y se lanzó a su boca por un beso hambriento.

Comenzó quitando lentamente los lazos que sujetaban el vestido de Regina con una agilidad increíble. Bueno después de todo la había vestido y desvestido un montón de veces antes.

Regina se sentía ansiosa, observar a Emma desvistiéndola hacía que su temperatura corporal aumentara y su respiración se acelerara. Pero se sentía bien, en confianza y segura.

Al quitar el corset el vestido cayó a media cintura dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Emma al verlos le entraron unas ganas inmensas de atrapar sus pezones con su boca. Aclarándose la garganta volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Eres muy hermosa Regina

La morena se sonrojó hasta las orejas y sintió cierta presión entre sus piernas al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba Emma. Le dio una sonrisa y esta vez fue ella la que se inclinó por un beso, cerrando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, cayendo de espaldas nuevamente a la cama con Emma.

Emma se perdió en el beso e instintivamente sus manos se fueron a la cintura desnuda de su ángel, recorriendo sus constados provocándole escalofríos. Emma trasladó lentamente los besos a su mandíbula bajando a su cuello, mientras sus manos se movían despacio hacia sus pechos. Regina se tensó inevitablemente al contacto, pero se relajó cuando Emma la volvió a mirar a los ojos y la besó tan delicadamente.

La rubia volvió a su tarea en su cuello, y sus manos en sus pechos, acariciando suavemente, jugando con sus pezones, haciendo que estos se endurecieran inmediatamente a su toque, y arrancando suspiros de satisfactorios de Regina, lo que le dio luz verde para bajar sus besos a sus pechos, agarrando su pezón izquierdo en su boca, y haciendo gemir a su ángel.

Dios, esto se sentía tan bien!. Sentía cierta humedad entre sus piernas y un latido que se volvía molesto. Quería tocar a Emma, sentir su piel desnuda sobre la suya. Sentir su boca por todo su cuero, pero lo que mas quería era quitarle la estorbosa ropa.

-Tienes mucha ropa…-Le dijo con la voz más ronca de lo normal, ganándose una sonrisa de Emma al percatarse de que había excitado a la morena.

-Cierto…-respondió igual de excitada sentándose aun este las piernas de Regina. Deshaciendo los lazos de su vestido, tenía suerte de no usar corset, así que el vestido cayó rápidamente hasta sus caderas. Sentía la intensa mirada de Regina en su cuerpo, pero esto no la avergonzó sino todo lo contrario, se sintió la cosa más hermosa frente a su ángel.

Regina se sentó y sin darse cuenta de sus actos llevo una mano al vientre marcado de la rubia, definitivamente el entrenamiento con los soldados daba sus resultados. La morena elevo su mirada y la miro a los ojos.

-Eres realmente hermosa Emma.

La rubia le sonrió y tomó posesión de sus labios, perdiéndose la una en la otra, hasta que Emma cogió las manos de su ángel guiándolas hasta sus propios pechos, haciendo que la morena se separara para mirarla.

-Tu piel es muy suave-. Dijo la morena pasando sus dedos por el pezón provocando que se endureciera.

-Gracias su Emma riendo y contagiando a Regina.

La rubia la volvió a besar empujando con su cuerpo a Regina nuevamente en la cama, mientras deslizaba el vestido por las piernas de la morena, bajándose un poco de la cama y aprovechando para quitarse el suyo también, una vez más subió a la cama, pero esta vez besando las piernas de Regina ascendiendo lentamente, bajo la atenta mirada de la morena, apoyada con sus antebrazos en la cama.

El latido en su centro era cada vez más molesto y la humedad más abundante, sus piernas se cerraron una vez que Emma le quito las bragas, pero sus caderas se elevaron instintivamente hacia la cara de la rubia una vez que esta estuvo besando su cadera y siguió con su ascenso hacia su boca.

-Estas segura de esto? preguntó una vez más la rubia.

-Porque diablos te paras!? reclamó frustrada haciendo que la otra la mirara asombrada y luego soltara una carcajada.

-Vale, no vuelvo a besando sus labios y haciendo su camino descendiente con besos húmedos.

-OH POR DIOS!-. Exclamó cuando Emma sin previo aviso, trazó su lengua por la hendidura de su sexo húmedo.

La rubia elevó el rostro solo para ver la cara de su ángel llena de placer. No tenia idea de que hacer, por lo que solo seguia su instinto. Y al parecer, lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. Volvió a lo que estaba, embriagada por el aroma y magnifico sabor de su ángel. En cuanto su lengua hizo contacto con su clítoris, se pregunto si podría vivir alguna vez sin los gemidos de su ángel. La forma en que pronunciaba su nombre, su cuerpo arqueándose por el placer que le estaba proporcionando.

Las caderas de Regina comenzaron a mecerse por si solas, buscando más fricción con la lengua de Emma, Lo que estaba sintiendo era inigualable, un placer que crecía y crecía en cada instante en su bajo vientre. Sus manos se sujetaron a la cabeza de Emma, instintivamente para evitar que se alejara, y sintió que iba a explotar, cuando la rubia introdujo un dedo en su sexo.

Emma siguió bombeando con su dedo y acariciando el montículo de nervios con su lengua, cuando escucho a Regina pidiéndole más. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue introducir otro dedo e ir más rápido. Al parecer eso era justo lo que necesitaba, cuando sintió que sus dedos se apretaban en el interior de Regina y ésta explotaba con el nombre de Emma en un gemido gutural.

La rubia hizo su recorrido nuevamente hacia sus labios, causando un gemido de Regina cuando se saboreó en los labios de la rubia.

-Felicidades por su primer orgasmo, su majestad-. Le dijo sonriendo.

Y Regina no podía estar más feliz, si, fue su primer orgasmo, y prefería contar ésta como su primera vez también.


	13. Novias

**Capítulo 13**

Se despertó feliz. Ligera. Como si le hubiesen quitado el peso del mundo que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Sentía su piel mucho mas sensible, podía sentir el suave rose de las sabanas de seda, las plumas de las almohadas, el sol en su cara, el viento de la mañana, el brazo protector cubriendo su delgada cintura, la suave respiración en su nuca y el cálido cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo.

Se volteó entre los brazos, solo para encontrarse con el relajado rostro de su hermosa rubia. Y sonrió. Se sentía tan feliz. Tan plena. Tan… enamorada.

Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza.

Pero y si era una locura? Como reaccionaria su novia?

Novia…

Le gustaba esa palabra.

Más teniendo en cuenta como fue que se hicieron novias. Todo lo que vivió ese día… hacerse novia de la rubia fue lo único bueno.

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _Caminaba por los amplios pasillos del castillo, con dirección a los jardines._**

 ** _Había estado tomando el té con Blancanieves, y definitivamente necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco._**

 ** _Cuando por su flanco derecho apareció uno de los guardias._**

 ** _–Mi reina… su majestad el rey desea hablar con usted, me pidió que la escoltara._**

 ** _Inmediatamente se tensó, no se le ocurría nada de lo que el rey quisiera hablar. Por lo que solo siguió al guardia. Al llegar el guardia abrió para ella la gran puerta de roble y con una ligera inclinación de su mano le permitió la entrada._**

 ** _–Oh aquí estás mi querida reina–. Dijo el rey apartándose de la chimenea._**

 ** _Regina tuvo que reprimir la mueca de irritación._**

 ** _–Me habéis llamado su majestad?_**

 ** _–Si, toma asiento, hay muchas cosas de las que necesitamos hablar–. Dijo haciendo lo propio en un gran sillón de cuero. –Me ha dicho el doctor, que esta vez tampoco has quedado encinta…dime Regina, como crees que espere un heredero, si tú no te quedas embarazada?-. Dijo con voz cortante y los ojos fijos en ella._**

 ** _–Su majestad, yo no… no lo sé–. Respondió nerviosa y pegó un pequeño brinco cuando el rey se levantó de improviso._**

 ** _–Tal vez debamos… practicar más–. Dijo poniéndose detrás del sillón donde se encontraba Regina. –Hasta que al fin lo logremos. Y si no… al menos nos habremos divertido–. Terminó susurrando cerca de su oído y luego besando su cuello._**

 ** _–Y si nunca logro quedar encinta? –. Preguntó tentativamente_**

 ** _–Esperemos que eso no ocurra… pero si estás seca por dentro y eres tan inútil incluso para eso… solo tendrás que conformarte con criar bien a mi hija y hacerme ver bien a mi ante todos, de lo contrario pasaras el resto de tu insignificante vida en las mazmorras… eh sido claro? –. Terminó presionando sus grandes manos en los delicados hombros de la reina._**

 ** _–Si su majestad._**

 ** _–Bien… ahora ponte de pie, e inclínate sobre el escritorio para mi…querida esposa._**

 ** _A Regina no le quedó de otra que cumplir con sus órdenes, obligándose a no pelear, y deseando en un futuro vengarse de lo que esta bestia le estaba haciendo. Cuando se sació el rey abandonó el estudio dejándola ahí tirada como una muñeca de trapo. Fue Richard el que entró y la socorrió, llevándola a sus habitaciones._**

 ** _–Lo siento su majestad–. Dijo colocándola con cuidado en la cama –Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer... solo dígamelo._**

 ** _–Cortarle sus partes al rey?–. El rubio se quedo pasmado –Eso creí…_**

 ** _–Su majestad…_**

 ** _–Deseo estar a solas–. Dijo con un tono que no dejaba opción._**

 ** _–Como desee su majestad–. Alejándose hacia la puerta y antes de cerrar dijo –Enviaré a Emma para que le haga compañía._**

 ** _20 minutos después la puerta se volvió abrir rebelando a la rubia, que corrió al encuentro con su amada. Regina que había estado llorando todo este tiempo, se aferró a la cintura de la rubia, sintiéndose protegida inmediatamente._**

 ** _–Shhh, ya estoy aquí amor, tranquila._**

 ** _La rubia la contuvo hasta que se quedo dormida de tanto llorar. Al ver que había pasado de la hora de comida, la rubia la despojó del vestido y la acostó en la cama, con mucho cuidado abandonó la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina, pero en el camino que encontró con el rey y Blancanieves que se retiraban a sus alcobas después de cenar._**

 ** _–Emma–. La saludó una toda sonriente Blancanieves mientras que el rey solo la miraba –Donde está Regina, no cenó con nosotros._**

 ** _Después de hacer una reverencia, Emma la excusó diciendo que se encontraba indispuesta y después de un tiempo se había quedado dormida por lo que no podría darle su beso de buenas noches._**

 ** _–Uhhh esta bien, esta vez puedo dárselo yo–. Dijo toda emocionada._**

 ** _Emma se disculpo y haciendo otra reverencia se encaminó hacia la cocina, una vez que puso la comida en una charola y antes de llegar a la habitación de Regina pudo ver salir a Blancanieves de ésta y al rey esperando fuera y luego ambos se encaminaron a sus habitaciones desapareciendo del pasillo. Al entrar en la habitación Regina aún dormía, por lo que dejó la comida en una mesa y se recostó a su lado abrazándola._**

 ** _Cuando la morena abrió sus ojos, se encontró con la hermosa rubia abrazándola, e inmediatamente se le formo una sonrisa._**

 ** _–Mhhh me encantaría despertarme así siempre_**

 ** _–Así como?_**

 ** _–En tus brazos–. Respondió la morena para luego capturar la boca de Emma en un beso suave._**

 ** _–Y a mi me encantaría tenerte entre mis brazos por siempre._**

 ** _–Desearía que eso se pudiera._**

 ** _–Hey, quien dice que no?–. Al notar el ceño fruncido de Regina continuó –Escuche por ahí que el rey se ira de viaje con Blancanieves y que tu te quedaras aquí… por lo que, te propongo esto. Mientras ellos no estén, yo te acompaño a dormir aquí._**

 ** _–Como una pareja de casadas?!_**

 ** _–Que?!, no, no… bueno si, ósea no–.Al ver la cara de total confusión de Regina añadió –Más bien como novias._**

 ** _-Novias?_**

 ** _–Si… dos enamoradas que comparten su vida, como los casados–Regina se tensó involuntariamente –PERO NO TENEMOS QUE HACER NADA DE LO QUE PIENSAS! Solo… besarnos, abrazarnos y dormir juntas SOLO DORMIR!–.terminó con las manos en alto, nerviosa por lo que diría la morena._**

 ** _–Me gusta esta definición de novias–.Terminó respondiendo con una tímida sonrisa, después de unos interminables segundos para Emma, que soltó el aire que no sabia que retenía._**

 ** _–Entonces Regina Mills… te gustaría ser mi novia?_**

 ** _–Me encantaría, miss Swan–. Terminaron sonriendo de oreja a oreja._**

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK_**

Si… definitivamente esa noche fue el comienzo de la felicidad.

Volvió a mirar a Emma y regresó a su loca idea.

Se soltó de sus brazos y la hermosa rubia se acomodo mejor en la cama, refunfuñando cosas ininteligibles pero sin despertar. La bella morena sonrió y comenzó a besar el cuello de su novia, bajando lentamente, provocando suspiros en una aún dormida Emma. Al llegar a los pechos, atrapó uno de los pezones en su boca, deleitándose con el gemido que salió de Emma. Y así continuó, besando y masajeando sus pechos, impresionada por la suavidad de la piel de la rubia. Lentamente fue bajando más y más, jugando con su ombligo y perdiéndose entre las sabanas más allá de las caderas de su novia.

Escondida bajo las sabanas, entre las piernas de la rubia, Regina se dejó llevar solo por su instinto y recordando lo que Emma hizo la noche anterior, pasó su lengua por los pliegues húmedos del sexo de la rubia, sonriendo cuando se retorció buscando más. Degustando su sabor, la morena se encontró disfrutando de su nueva droga, siguió besando y lamiendo. En cuanto su lengua tocó el nudo de nervios, Emma soltó un gran gemido, despertándose de una, y volviendo a gemir una vez más al quitar las sabanas y tener ante si la erótica vista de Regina entre sus piernas.

La rubia ya no podía más, la atención de Regina allí abajo y la espectacular vista la tenía al borde. Se creyó morir cuando Regina introdujo uno de sus dedos, y luego de un rato introdujo otro, bombeando en su interior al mismo ritmo que su lengua jugaba con su clítoris. Llevándola a la cima.

Regina sonrió al levantar su vista y encontrar a su rubia con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa en su rostro y el pecho subiendo y bajando en busca de aire. Hizo su camino por su cuerpo, besando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus labios y besarla.

–Buenos días, querida

–Si que son buenos–. Dijo antes de volverla a besar y darles la vuelta para comenzar otra ronda de amor.


	14. Hermanita

**Capítulo 14**

Hacia dos mese que el rey y Blancanieves habían vuelto de su viaje. Reduciendo las posibilidades para Emma y Regina de dormir juntas. Tenían pocos momentos del día para verse, ya que Blancanieves ocupaba gran parte del tiempo de la morena, que en sus horas libres tenia sus clases de magia con Rumplestiltskin.

Éste último estaba cada vez más intrigado de porqué su aprendiz estaba tan feliz. No se suponía que debía de estarlo. Debería de estar rota, sedienta de venganza para ennegrecer su corazón y así obtener a su monstruo.

La manipuló para que creyera que nada podría traer devuelta a su querido mozo de cuadra, y funcionó!. La rompió un poco más. Pero seguia siendo incapaz de aplastar un corazón. Ahí fue que se le ocurrió vigilarla para ver que le impedía volverse malvada, y descubrió que era gracias a una chica. La chica rubia, se parecía mucho a la mujer que aparecía en sus visiones del futuro… pero eso era imposible, esa persona aun no nacía. Ni siquiera sus padres se habían conocido ya. De todas formas debía de investigar el nombre. Puede que solo se pareciera. No podía perder a su monstruo, menos ahora que era muy amiga de Maléfica. No, no, Regina seria suya, y solamente suya para sus maquiavélicos planes.

:-:-:-:-:-:

–Buenos días querida… ¿qué te trae el día de hoy a mi humilde morada? –Dijo sentada desde su trono.

–Hola Maléfica… ¿es que no puedo hacerle una visita a mi nueva amiga?

–Mmhm claro… pero tengo el presentimiento de que vienes por algo más que una visita de cortesía.

–Bueno eh estado leyendo un libro sobre dragones y me preguntaba si podías resolver alguna de mis dudas.

–¿Sobre dragones? Esa es mi especialidad-. Dijo sonriendo de medio lado –¿Qué quieres saber?

–Leí que las espadas forjadas con fuego de dragón son las mas fuertes, ¿es cierto?

–En efecto, son muy poderosas… ¿No me digas que quieres que te forje una espada para matar al vejete de tu horrible marido?

–¿Eh?... no, no es eso.

–¿Es que no lo quieres matar? ¿Después de lo que te ha hecho?–. Preguntó sorprendida, la joven reina le había contado todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento con el rey.

–¡CLARO QUE QUIERO! Pero no de esa manera. Quiero que sufra lentamente, que se retuerza de dolor hasta que me suplique que termine con su vida-. dijo con una voz sombría, que causó un estremecimiento en Maléfica.

–Cuando lo dices así, das miedo… ¿entonces? A que viene lo de la espada.

–Tienes razón quiero pedirte que me forjes una espada, pero no para mi, es un regalo.

–Un regalo ¿eh?, no me digas que le eres infiel al vejete con uno de sus guardias–. Preguntó Maléfica emocionada de que así fuera y que su joven amiga pudiera disfrutar de los placeres de la vida.

Le había tomado cierto cariño a la joven reina, si pudiera ella misma mataría al asqueroso rey, pero si lo hacia, el reino completo buscaría su cabeza, y tomando en cuenta que en este momento su reino estaba aún un poco debilitado una guerra la acabaría, pero haría lo que fuera por Regina, después de todo ella le devolvió sus ganas de vivir, mejor aún sus ganas de venganza.

–Como crees..-. dijo nerviosa lo que maléfica elevó una ceja demostrando su incredulidad –No es… un guardia–termino diciendo.

–Ajá, !lo sabia!... ¿pero si no es un guardia?... entonces ¿quién?

–Es… es mi… es mi dama de compañía.

–Dama de compañía… Dama de compañía–. Siguió repitiendo hasta que al fin lo procesó –¡¿DAMA DE COMPAÑÍA?! ¡¿OSEA QUE ES UNA CHICA?! –Regina solo la miró con cara de circunstancias y se encogió de hombros. –Wow, no pensé… que tuvieras esos gustos…-. Terminó diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Yo tampoco–. Respondió la morena sonrojándose considerablemente haciendo que la sonrisa de Maléfica solo creciera mucho más.

–Bueno… me alegro que tengas a alguien-. dijo sinceramente –¿Y cuando voy a conocer a mi cuñada?

–¿Cuñada?

–SI… acabo de decidir que te voy a adoptar como mi hermana–. Respondió sonriendo y haciendo reír a Regina.

–¿Entonces? ¿Forjarás esa espada?

–Para mi hermanita cualquier cosa–. Respondió maléfica con una sonrisa.


	15. Cumpleaños feliz

**Capítulo 15**

Un nuevo día despertando sola, llevaba varios días así, desde que el rey y Tontanieves habían vuelto, pero este día era diferente. Este día le hubiera encantado despertarse entre los brazos de su amada rubia.

Y pensando en reina de roma… viene y se asoma.

-Oh veo que ya estás despierta-. Dijo acercándose a la cama.

-Si… aunque me habría encantado despertarme contigo a mi lado-. Respondió con un pequeño puchero.

-A mi también-. Le dio un pequeño beso y luego le mordió el labio con el que había hecho el puchero –Feliz cumpleaños majestad-. Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que la morena no pudo evitar devolver.

-Creí que no te acordarías…

-¿Estás loca?, ¿cómo me olvidaría de algo así?... además con el ajetreo allá afuera es imposible hacerlo.

-¿De verdad tengo que ir a ese baile?-. Dijo recostándose nuevamente en la cama y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

-Es un baile en tu honor-. Dijo riendo por el actuar de su novia.

-Pero yo no quiero una gran fiesta… solo quiero festejar contigo-. Se destapo la cara y miró coquetamente a la rubia.

-¿Y quien dice que no lo podemos hacer?

-Mmm ¿que tienes en mente?-. Le dijo acercándose a su rostro.

-Primero hay que cambiarte-. Le dijo antes que la besara y se alejó de la cama dejando a la morena con las ganas.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

-¿Me dirás de una vez donde me llevas?

-Es una sorpresa… no te desesperes, te va a gustar

Regina había esperado toda la mañana para que la rubia le mostrara la sorpresa que le tenia preparada, estaba tan ansiosa que casi no escucho lo que le decían el rey y Blancanieves en el desayuno, pero era algo sobre el baile eso si lo escuchó. Y ahora estaba aquí caminado por el laberinto de pasillos que tenia el palacio. Hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta custodiada por dos guardias.

-Felicidades en este día su majestad-. Dijeron inclinados haciendo una reverencia Jack y Richard.

-Gracias chicos-. Dijo Regina acercándose y abrazando a cada uno.

-Esperamos que tenga un buen cumpleaños-. Dijo Richard después de soltarse del abrazo.

-No todos los días se cumplen 18-. Dijo Jack ganándose una sonrisa de la joven reina.

-Tranquilos chicos, me aseguraré de que lo pase bien-. Dijo Emma sonriendo traviesamente con una ceja alzada, haciendo que Regina se sonrojara completamente y los guardias rieran.

-Bien, nosotros cuidamos aquí… adelante-. Dijo Jack abriendo la puerta. Y las chicas entraron.

Regina quedó maravillada, la habitación era simple, una cama pequeña una pequeña mesa dos sillas, pero lo verdaderamente impresionante era la cantidad de flores que habían, de todos colores, la habitación olía magníficamente. Y al adentrarse más, notó que el techo estaba adornado con telas de varios colores y esferas hechas de papel colgando. En la pequeña mesa había un pequeño pero adorable pastel con una velita.

-Sorpresa-. Le dijo la rubia abrazándola por la espalda.

-Es hermoso-. Dijo dándose la vuelta en los brazos.

-No más que tú amor-. La besó llevándola lentamente hasta la mesa.

-¿Y ahora me vas a cantar "Feliz cumpleaños"?

-No… mi canción es espacial… solo para nosotras dos-. Le dijo sonriendo.

 ** _Estoy Feliz de estar a tu lado_**

 ** _Yo puedo soñar, porque estoy a tu lado_**

 ** _Puedo sonreír porque estoy a tu lado_**

 ** _Rezo una vez más, para que seas mi persona_**

 ** _Si ves mi corazón_**

 ** _Y sientes mi verdadero corazón_**

 ** _Si vez mi corazón_**

 ** _Y encuentras tu camino hacia mí_**

 ** _Quiero darte todo mi corazón_**

 ** _Si pudieras estar a mi lado para siempre._**

 ** _Gracias por estar a mi lado_**

 ** _Porque estás a mi lado, todo es tan cálido_**

 ** _Porque estás a mi lado_**

 ** _Soy capaz de tener fuerza_**

 ** _Solo mirándote haces que mis lágrimas caigan_**

 ** _Si ves mi corazón_**

 ** _Y sientes mi verdadero corazón_**

 ** _Si vez mi corazón_**

 ** _Y encuentras tu camino hacia mí_**

 ** _Quiero darte todo mi corazón_**

 ** _Si pudieras estar a mi lado para siempre._**

 ** _Incluso si nos agotamos en este mundo_**

 ** _Siempre vamos a permanecer juntas_**

 ** _Nunca sueltes mi mano_**

 ** _Quiero usar mi último amor, para ti, yo seria tan feliz_**

 ** _Yo sería tan feliz, si mi último destino fueras tú_**

 ** _Quiero darte todo mi corazón_**

 ** _Si pudieras estar a mi lado para siempre_**

 ** _Todo junto a ti_**

 ** _Todo junto a ti._**

Las ganas con la que cantaba Emma hicieron llorar de emoción a Regina, jamás si había imaginado que la rubia pudiera cantar tan bien, y tan linda canción.

-¿Te gustó?

-¡Me encantó!-. Respondió poniéndose de pie y besando con un hambre voraz a la rubia.

Pronto el beso tomo otro ritmo más fogoso y rápidamente la ropa fue volando para aterrizar en el suelo dejando solo dos cuerpos amándose en la pequeña cama, tratando de olvidarse del resto del mundo.


	16. WTF

**Capítulo 16**

El baile en su honor acababa de terminar y Regina agradecía hasta el mismísimo aire porque Leopold estuviera tan cansado que solo se fue a su habitación y no pasó por la de ella.

Estaba cambiándose la ropa para dormir con ayuda de Emma, cuando una peculiar risa se escuchó en la habitación, poniéndole los pelos de punta a Emma.

-Feliz cumpleaños, querida-. Dijo el diablillo aplaudiendo y saltando.

-Rumple… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Oh solo quería felicitarte, ¿que no es obvio?... y pensar que te sostuve en mis brazos siendo tan pequeñita, y ahora mírate… crecen tan rápido-. Dijo esto último mirando a Emma. –A ti no te conozco… ¿cual es tu nombre?.

-¿Para que quieres saber?-. Preguntó a la defensiva Regina.

-Ah, simple curiosidad, creo haberla visto en alguna parte.

-Lo dudo, yo jamás te eh visto antes-. Dijo Emma.

-Cierto… solo que yo no eh dicho que te viera… antes.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¿Eres Emma verdad?-. Dijo el diablillo

-Como… eso no es de tu incumbencia-. Dijo Regina.

-Oh claro que lo es… ella no debería de estar aquí, aún no…

-¿Cómo que aun no?

-Tú no eres de aquí-. Dijo riendo –Tú eres de un mundo sin magia… ¿cómo hiciste para llegar aquí?-. Interrogó

-¿Tú que sabes?-. Preguntó Emma.

-Yo sé… tengo el poder de ver… el futuro, y ustedes no debería haberse conocido, no hasta dentro de varios años, pero tomando en cuenta que el que estés aquí y mis visiones no hayan cambiado quiere decir que no interfieres, por lo que dejaré que hagas o que quieras, al menos por el momento.

-¿Interferir con que?

-Nada relevante-. Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia –Ahora su majestad… tengo un pequeño regalo para usted-. Agitó la mano y Regina cayo de rodillas al suelo gimiendo de dolor –Sé que no lo necesitas… pero tu nuevo accesorio hará las cosas mas divertidas, desaparecerá en su debido momento, espero lo ocupen bien-. Dijo divertido antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-¿Gina estás bien?-. Dijo arrodillada a su lado. La reina estaba encogida y sin moverse. –Regina ¿qué te hizo?.

-Ese maldito…

-¿Que?!

-Cambió mi sexo…

-¿Eh?

-¡QUE ME PUSÓ UN PENE!

Emma se asustó, no solo por el grito, había dicho pene? ¿Cómo era posible?, solo para confirmarlo le tocó entre la piernas y lo encontró.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Tienes un pene!

-¿No me digas?


	17. Accesorio

**Capítulo 17**

Uno pensaría que cuando a tu novia le cambian el sexo, estarías asqueada, asustada y bla bla bla. Pero no este no era el caso.

Al principio estaban asustadas por que el rey lo descubriera, pero pronto ese susto pasó ya que el rey estaba enfrascado con acabar la guerra de los ogros y ayudar a otros reinos que siempre terminaba agotado.

Pero bien, Regina estaba desesperada, porque el "accesorio" como le dijo Rumple, no desaparecía, ya habían pasado 4 días desde eso, pero tampoco podía dejar de reír por la situación, cada vez que se besaba con Emma la "cosa" se despertaba y costaba un buen rato que se volviera a dormir.

Emma en este caso, estaba impresionada, ¿cómo diablos se le cambia el sexo a una persona? ¡Ah sí!… con magia… sabia que había magia incluso había visto a Cora usarla varias veces, pero ¿ponerle un pene a una mujer? De solo pensarlo ya se imaginaba en un psiquiátrico. Pero el que Regina tuviera un pene ahora, no era tan incomodo, después de todo ella tenía experiencia con ese… apéndice.

-Si lo piensas bien no es tan descabellado-. Dijo Emma mirando a su novia caminando de un lado a otro a punto de hacer un agujero en el suelo de la habitación que se había convertido en su santuario desde su cumpleaños.

-¿Que no es descabellado? ¡Es una locura! ¿Como diablos voy a usarlo si con suerte puedo ir al baño?.

-Bueno sabes que siempre te puedo ayudar…-. Dijo jugando con sus dedos cuando Regina se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-Es que justamente no quiero que me ayudes-. Le dijo rudamente.

-¿Que? ¡¿Porque?!

-Porque… te estaría haciendo lo mismo que él me hace a mi-. Respondió despacio y con la cabeza baja, como si esperara que Emma se enojara.

-Hey no-. Dijo poniéndose de pie y agarrando su cara para mirarla a los ojos –Seria completamente diferente, ¿sabes por que?-. Regina negó con la cabeza –Porque ambas nos queremos, y cuando las dos partes quieren hacerlo es… maravilloso.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Confías en mi?

-Si-. La respuesta inmediata llevo una sonrisa al rostro de Emma.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Regina se le quedó mirando por unos segundos esos hermosos ojos de su rubia y solo asintió con la cabeza. Y Emma ya no esperó más y la besó.

El beso comenzó lento, tentativo, pero luego agarró más ritmo, más confianza, Emma coló su lengua en la boca de Regina haciéndola gemir y acercándola más a su cuerpo, poco a poco fue quitándole la ropa y Regina haciendo lo mismo con la suya. Pronto se encontraron completamente desnudas y el "accesorio" de Regina en su máxima gloria. Emma se quedó impresionada, bueno... después de todo al único hombre que había visto desnudo había sido Neal, y si ver un pene en tu novia no era ya para impresionarse, el que fuera mejor que el de Neal sí lo hizo.

No sabía si debía o no agradecerle al diablillo, pero de que Rumple era un loquillo era un hecho.

Regina se asustó, Emma llevaba un buen rato mirando hacia abajo, que ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa, se relajó nuevamente cuando la rubia la volvió a mirar a los ojos y le sonrió, y esta vez fue ella la que comenzó la nueva ronda de besos. Hasta que sintió que caía de espaldas a la cama y Emma encima de ella. La rubia comenzó meciendo las caderas creando una deliciosa fricción, mientras aun se besaban, cubriendo el "accesorio" con la humedad de Emma.

Cuando se sintió completamente preparada la rubia descendió una mano cogiendo el miembro y alineándolo con su entrada, dejándose caer lentamente haciéndolas gemir a ambas, una vez que estuvo complemente dentro Emma se quedó quieta acostumbrándose al tamaño del intruso.

-Emma…-. Escuchó la voz asustada de su morena y abrió los ojos, no supo en que momento los había cerrado.

-Estoy bien-. Le dijo sonriendo –Y tú, cómo te sientes?

-Yo… wow, no pensé que fuera así-. Respondió sonrojada.

Emma no preguntó más solo se inclinó a besarla otra vez y a mover las caderas lentamente al principio, arrancando gemidos y quejidos más fuertes cuando fue mas rápido. En cierto punto sin saber cómo, se encontró debajo de Regina y ambas moviéndose a un ritmo sincronizado arrancando gritos de Emma y gruñidos de Regina.

Las manos de la morena estaban por todos lados. Nunca pensó que esto le encantaría, podía ocupar sus manos para tocar a Emma y su boca para besar todo lo que podía. Sintió una extraña presión en las bolas que venían con el "accesorio" por lo que aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas y bajó una mano a la unión entre sus cuerpos, acariciando el clítoris de la rubia como sabia que le gustaba. Rápidamente llevándola al clímax, sintiendo como sus paredes apretujaban su miembro acercándola a su propio éxtasis.

Quiso alejarse y salir de Emma pero la rubia se lo impidió cruzando sus piernas y la llevó a la cima, besándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Déjate ir-. Le dijo y Regina lo hizo.

Ambas cayeron de espaldas a la cama, sudorosas y cansadas, sintiéndose completas, nerviosas y agradecidas. El accesorio… no desapareció.


	18. Swanqueen

**Capítulo 18**

Un mes.

Un mes se había cumplido desde que Rumple, le había cambiado el sexo.

Se había salvado de ser descubierta por el rey, ya que se distraía con la guerra, pero cuando no lo estaba, siempre estaba la escusa de estar menstruando, o poner somníferos en su bebida. La última siempre era la más efectiva. Especialmente cuando estaba borracho.

Para ser justos, Regina y Emma, sí que habían disfrutado BASTANTE del "accesorio". Como dijo el diablillo fue muy divertido. Al minuto en que sus labios se tocaban ya pronto estaban sudando y jadeando en la cama. En la mesa, en la bañera, contra el muro de piedra, sobre la alfombra… Parecían un par de conejos en primavera. Probando movimientos y posturas diferentes, con la única diferencia, de que Regina ya no acababa dentro de Emma.

.

Ahora se preparaban para un viaje al reino del norte, el cual había preparado un gran baile en honor a Leopold, por haber ayudado a defenderse de los ogros. Pero Emma no podía ir, no se "requieren" sus servicios, le había dicho Leopold a Regina.

Pero nadie le iba a impedir a Emma acompañar a su amada. Ni siquiera el vejete del rey, ya podía el rey meterse su sugerencia por donde mejor le cupiera.

Richard y Jack, hace tiempo se habían pasado por el puesto del herrero del reino, y le habían mandado a hacer una armadura, de su tamaño, pero a la vez más ligera, para que se adaptara fácilmente a su uso.

Justo en este momento se encontraban en refugio de amor, una frente a la otra, Emma mostrándole su armadura, y Regina muriéndose de deseo al ver a su rubia vestida así.

-Wow… hermanita, tu chica es mucho más guapa de lo que me imaginé en un comienzo-. Ambas voltearon su mirada hacia la voz de la persona que acababa de llegar.

-¡Maléfica!

-¿Maléfica?... ¿tú eres maléfica?-. Le dijo Emma, con la boca abierta. Se la había imaginado con sus cuernos y su piel medio amarillenta, como sale en la película de Disney.

-Y tú obviamente eres Emma… ¿no?-. Le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Eh, si…

-Un gusto al fin conocerte querida-. Dijo abrasando desprevenidamente a Emma.

-Lo mismo digo… es, idea mía, ¿o dijiste hermanita?

-Si, eh adoptado a Regina como mi hermanita-. Dijo sonriendo –Pero te advierto aquí y ahora. Que si le haces daño, de cualquier forma… te las verás conmigo. ¿Entiendes?-. Amenazó seriamente apuntándola con un dedo.

-Totalmente. Preferiría morir antes de causarle cualquier daño-. Ante la determinación y sinceridad con la que lo dijo, Maléfica solo sonrió dándose cuenta que en efecto, Emma jamás dañaría a Regina. Con eso se quedaba tranquila.

-Bien… hermanita, te traje tu pedido.

-¿Mi pedido? ó extrañada.

-El "Regalo" que me pediste que hiciera… creo que lo va a necesitar ¿no?

-Oh ¡claro!, lo había olvidado, no se donde tengo la cabeza últimamente.

-¿Será entre las piernas?-. Dijo maliciosamente, sobresaltando a Emma.

-¡¿Ella sabe?!

-Claro… necesitaba encontrar algún hechizo que lo revirtiera, ella sabe más de magia que yo-. Respondió Regina sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Ten-. Dijo Maléfica haciendo aparecer mágicamente una caja alargada de madera, con el relieve de un dragón en la parte superior. Y se la entregó en las manos a Regina. –Espero que te guste, creo que este ha sido mi mejor trabajo, tengo que decir que me quedó hermosa.

-Gracias, Mal-. Dijo sonriéndole y luego acercándose a la pequeña mesa para dejar la caja. Emma se acercó para ver.

Al abrir la caja, se apreció una reluciente e imponente espada de brillante acero.


	19. Emboscada

Capítulo 19  
.

Llevaban al menos un día y medio de viaje. Y Regina ya no podía aguantar un minuto más, estar tanto tiempo encerrada en el mismo carruaje junto al rey y Blancanieves era agotador, por decir lo menos.

El par hablaba y hablaba de cosas sin importancia, como los vestidos que se usarían en el baile, los regalos que de seguro le darían al rey, de todas las personas que estarían ahí para alabar su magnificencia. Cosas sin importancia, superficiales que a Regina preferiría no escuchar. Pero estaba obligada a estar ahí y tener que opinar.

De pronto el carruaje se detuvo de improviso, el rey inmediatamente exigió saber que ocurría. Uno de los guardias le explico que había un pequeño problema con un árbol que se había caído y obstaculizaba el camino. El rey los apresuro a despejar cuanto antes el camino.

-¿Que vestido usarás tu Regina?-. Preguntó Blancanieves sacándola de sus pensamientos.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Emma se encontraba al menos unos diez metros del carruaje real. Cabalgando junto con Richard y Jack por detrás de los demás guardias reales. De alguna manera se sentía insegura, no entendía ese malestar, como si algo fuera a suceder, y estando a tantos metros lejos de su amada reina intensificaba ese malestar.

De pronto ocurrió lo que nadie se esperaba.

¿Qué era eso?

Pues una emboscada.

Un ejército de hombres se lanzó hacia los sorprendidos guardias, que poco pudieron hacer dado que tenían la guardia baja. Los pocos que estaban cerca del carruaje cayeron fácilmente ante los asaltantes. Emma entró en pánico, los malhechores se acercaban al carruaje, y ella no podía llegar, dado que estaba peleando con un par. Miró a su derecha encontrándose con Richard que batallaba con un tipo gigante, casi del tamaño de un oso. Y a su izquierda Jack intentaba defenderse de dos que lo atacaban a la par.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Dentro del carruaje Blancanieves se aferraba fuertemente a la cintura de Regina, mientras que ella igualmente la abrazaba para calmarla y calmarse también ella, mientras que el Rey intentaba aferrar el pomo de la puerta del carruaje en un intento vano de que los asaltantes no la abrieran. Pero fue inútil. La puerta se abrió bruscamente azotando en el costado del carruaje. Ante la familia real apareció un hombre de al menos metro noventa de altura, ojos fríos.

-Miren nada más lo que tenemos por aquí…-. Dijo el hombre rebelando sus dientes podridos.

-Nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo rey… justo a quien esperábamos con tantas ganas-. Dijo un tipo pelirrojo detrás.

-Por favor no nos hagan daño-. Dijo el rey temblándole la voz.

-Vaya, vaya… los rumores son ciertos, el rey se ha casado con una hermosa mujer joven-. Dijo el tipo pelirrojo. –Aunque, debo decir majestad… que los comentarios no le hacen justicia… es usted divina-. Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Regina.

-¡He!… si la quieren es toda vuestra… pero no nos hagan nada a mi hija y a mí-. Dijo el cobarde, provocando que tanto la cabeza de Regina como la de Blancanieves se giraran hacia él asustadas.

-¡Padre!

-Resulta… su majestad-. Dijo esto último venenosamente. –Lo que queremos es… a ti-. Dijo antes de que el gigante de dientes podidos agarrara al rey de las solapas y lo lanzara hacia afuera del carruaje, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, donde los demás malhechores le cubrieron la cabeza con saco de tela, y lo subieron a una pequeña jaula.

-Damas… les pido amablemente que nos acompañen-. Volvió a decir el pelirrojo invitándolas a salir del carruaje.

Les ataron las manos por delante y les cubrieron los rostros igual que al rey, solo que a ellas las subieron a cada una en un caballo. Junto con un jinete. Los dos caballos tomaron rumbos diferentes, mientras Regina llamaba el nombre de Blancanieves y la niña hacía lo mismo con el de Regina.

Emma al escuchar los gritos se giró dándose cuenta que se llevaban a su amada. Volvió arremeter contra el malhechor frente a ella, dándole un corte limpio contra el cuello, manchándose con la sangre de éste. Volvió a mirar a sus compañeros, por suerte estaban bien, aun peleando con alguno de los pocos asaltantes que quedaban. Mientras que los otros guardias, corrían en rescate del rey.

-¡Jack!, ¡Rick! ustedes busquen a Blancanieves, yo buscaré a Regina-. Les gritó mientras se subía al caballo, galopando a toda velocidad por el camino en que le llevaron a Regina. Mientras los otros dos se fueron por el otro camino.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Regina intentaba de todas las maneras posibles de convocar su magia para liberarse. El tipo que iba con ella le estaba rodeando con los brazos y le respiraba justo en el cuello. Lo que le recordaba al rey y le causaba nauseas.

-Maldición-. Exclamó hombre detrás de ella. Y de pronto escucho los cascos de otro caballo, tuvo miedo de que fuera otro de estos tipos, pero luego recordó la maldición de su captor y solo rezaba por que fuera Emma. Su alivio fue enorme cuando escuchó su voz.

-¡Detente ahí malnacido!-. Gritó Emma cada vez más cerca. De pronto un árbol cayó pocos metros más adelante del caballo del malhechor, obligando a éste a detener su marcha, descendiendo rápidamente con su espada en mano para enfrentarse a Emma.

La rubia hizo lo mismo, desenvainando su espada, poniéndose en guardia inmediatamente.

Regina logró quitarse el saco de la cabeza, justo en el momento en que se escuchó el primer choque de las espadas. Quedó impresionada con las habilidades de Emma en combate. Claro que la había visto y había escuchado a Jack y Richard decir que era muy buena… pero nunca pensó que fuera tan rápida para desarmar a un oponente.

-¡¿Quienes son y qué es lo que quieren!-. Exigió Emma.

El hombre no respondió, solo se abalanzo sobre ella, y Emma termino atravesándolo con la espada. En cuanto el hombre cayó al suelo desangrándose. Emma se volteo, vomitando todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

-¡Emma!-. Regina convocó una pequeña bola de fuego quemando la soga que retenía sus manos, bajando rápidamente del caballo y corriendo junto a Emma, sobándole la espalda en pequeños círculos hasta que dejo de vomitar.

-¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Regina, ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Debería ser yo quien te preguntara eso-. Dijo riendo un poco.

-Bueno… no soy yo quien acaba de vomitar…

-Nunca había matado a nadie…-. Dijo un poco ida –Tuve tanto miedo de que te ocurriera algo-. Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Estoy bien… ¡tú me salvaste!-. Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Pero tú votaste el árbol…

-Yo no…

-El árbol cayó mágicamente, sé que fuiste tú-. Le dijo tajante.

-Vale… sí fui yo… pero hacemos muy buen equipo-. Dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, es cierto…

-Ven, vamos a quitar esa sangre de ti-. Dijo Regina conduciéndola al pequeño rio cercano. Cuando Emma se miró a sí misma, no pudo evitar inclinarse lejos de Regina y vomitar nuevamente. –Tal vez no debería haber dicho eso…


	20. Tortura

**Quien haya visto juego de tronos, se dará cuenta de esta parte, que es básicamente en lo que me base para la tortura del vejete, así que el vídeo obviamente es como se ve la tortura en sí. Espero que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 20  
.

El rey se despertó desorientado, aún con el saco cubriendo su cabeza. Se encontraba de pie, con los brazos y piernas extendidos hacia los lados, las manos por encima de su cabeza, atado desde las muñecas y las pantorrillas, en lo que parecían ser unos troncos madera cruzados en forma de X. Se encontraba descalzo y desnudo de torso. El lugar era frío y maloliente.

De pronto sintió que le quitaban el saco de la cabeza y trato débilmente de levantar la cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era haber salido de la jaula en el que lo metieron, un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y luego oscuridad.  
Se despertó de golpe al sentir el frío del agua que le lanzaron a la espalda. Trató de mirar por encima de su hombro, pero aun estaba un poco mareado.

-¿Dónde estoy?-. Le preguntó a un tipo que alcanzó a vislumbrar frente a él.

-¿Quién eres tú?-. Volvió a preguntar, cuando vio que el tipo sacaba un cuchillo, sin poder dejar de temblar por el frío y el miedo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Exigió cuando el tipo se le acercó y cogió uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha.

-Quiero hacer esto-. Le dijo el hombre antes de enterrar el cuchillo en el dedo medio, por debajo de la uña. Provocando un gran grito de dolor por parte del rey.

.

.

Emma y Regina llevaban un buen rato cabalgando para llegar al pueblo más cercano. Regina estaba nerviosa, pensando uno y mil escenarios en el que se podía estar encontrando Blancanieves. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de hasta que punto se había encariñado en verdad con la niña, por mucho que debería odiarla por rebelar su secreto... no podía. Era simplemente una niña. Una niña que se encontraba sola, sufriendo quien sabe qué cosas por parte de esos malhechores.

Mientras Emma trataba de calmarla, no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de Regina y su incapacidad para odiar a la niña. Es cierto, Blancanieves era desesperante a veces, pero era solo una chiquilla. Ella misma había conocido niños y niñas peores, Blancanieves solo era... demasiado feliz.

Aun no podía creer que hubiera vomitado después de que toda la adrenalina del momento dejara su cuerpo y se diera cuenta que todo lo que había hecho. Había matado no solo a uno, sino a varios hombres. Pero en lugar de sentirse como una asesina. Se sentía como la mayor heroína, pues salvó a su amada reina. Y por Regina, sería capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso moriría por ella.

-¡EH!... mira allá-. Dijo Emma apuntando con su dedo una pequeña casa en la colina repleta de arboles. -Alguien debe vivir ahí, seguro nos ayudan-. Miró a Regina sonriéndole.

La morena solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, aun con el rostro reflejando la preocupación. Y se dirigieron a la cabaña.

.

.

-Detente!, Detente!-. Volvió a implorar el rey, habían estado torturándolo con un sacacorchos, enterrándoselo en el dorso de su pie, haciéndolo girar una y otra vez clavándolo más profundo.

-Dinos la verdad!-. Le dijo uno de los hombres.

-¿Acerca de qué?

El tipo no respondió, solo le hizo una seña con la cabeza al otro que tenia el sacacorchos, y éste lo giró un par de veces más haciendo que el rey volviera a gritar.

-¡No se que es lo que quieres!

-Quiero la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-¿Por qué te casaste?

-Porque... porque.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque necesitaba alguien con quien reinar!

-Bien. Eso está muy bien-. Dijo el hombre, y el rey soltó un suspiro. Pero pronto volvió a gritar, cuando volvieron a girar el sacacorchos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ¡te lo dije!.

-¿Porque te casaste?

-¡ME CASÉ PARA TENER UN HEREDERO VARÓN!-. Gritó luego dejando caer la cabeza y temblando por el dolor. El tipo se levantó de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar.

-Espera, espera, espera, espera... me, me casé para tener un heredero varón y que mi hija Blancanieves no tuviera que casarse por deber. Quiero que ella tenga amor.

El tipo se le quedó mirando un par de segundos frente a él y luego se acercó con el saco en las manos, volviendo a colocarlo en la cabeza del rey, sin escuchar sus suplicas y luego haciéndole un asentimiento de cabeza al otro con el del sacacorchos se volteó a la salida, escuchando los gritos desesperados del rey. Luego los demás que estaban en la habitación lo siguieron.

El rey volvió a desesperarse, muerto de miedo cuando escuchó pasos acercándose nuevamente a él. Se sorprendió cuando volvieron a quitarle el saco de la cabeza, y vio a un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

-Me envió su hija-. Le dijo

-Blancanieves-. El hombre se agachó frente a él y comenzó a girar el sacacorchos que aun estaba en su pie, sacándolo.

-Vendré por usted esta noche, cuando todos estén durmiendo.

-No, no te vayas. Por favor, por favor. No por favor no me dejes-. Le imploro el rey, pero el moreno solo volvió a cubrirle la cabeza con el saco y salió de la habitación dejando al rey solo.

.

El rey volvió a despertar cuando escuchó que se habría la puerta del lugar donde estaba. Escucho los pasos acercándose a él y luego a alguien decirle que se mantuviera en silencio, antes de que le quitaran el saco de la cabeza y pudiera ver que era el mismo joven de antes. Quien comenzó a desatar las amarras de cuero que mantenían sus piernas y manos a los postes de madera. Apoyando se cuerpo en el del muchacho para no caer del todo. Y bebiendo desesperado el agua que él le ofreció. Trató de ponerse de pie y caminar, pero el dolor era demasiado y volvió a caer.

-Si no puede montar, no tendremos oportunidad-. Dijo el joven

-Puedo montar.

-¿Seguro?

El rey se arrastró hasta coger sus zapatos y demás ropa, colocándosela todo lo deprisa que pudo. Y luego saliendo de allí con ayuda del joven. Una vez fuera, se escondió hasta que el chico se acercó con un caballo listo para él, se subió como pudo.

-Cabalgue hacia el este. Siga el sol saliente. Su hija estará esperándolo.

-Te convertiré en caballero de mi reino por esto-. Le dijo el rey

-Será mejor que se vaya-. El rey no esperó mas e hizo que el caballo galopara al máximo para escapar de allí.

.

.

-Tienes que comer un poco Regina-. La joven reina llevaba un buen rato perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea.

La dueña de la cabaña resultó ser una anciana de carácter fuerte, pero de ojos amables. Quien las acogió inmediatamente, y le presento a su nieta. La chica parecía tener al menos unos 15 años, cabello oscuro, ojos azules. Pero lo más llamativo era la capa roja que portaba. Emma estaba 100% segura que éstas eran caperucita y su abuela. Lo confirmo cuando la anciana les pidió que le llamaran Granny y Red.

-No quiero comer... solo quiero saber como está Nieves.

-¿Quién es Nieves?-. Preguntó Red.

-Es su hijastra, la princesa Blancanieves-. Respondió Emma

-¿La princesa iba también?-. Pregunto esta vez la anciana, a lo que Emma solo asintió -Estoy segura que estará bien... esos guardias seguro ya la encontraron. Debe comer un poco o enfermará-. Le dijo esto último a Regina. La morena al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Emma y las otras dos mujeres, comenzó a comer lentamente, provocando una sonrisa en la anciana.

-Nunca había visto una reina en mi vida... es usted muy bonita majestad-. Dijo Red a lo que Regina se sonrojó.

-Gracias. Tú también eres muy bonita-. Le respondió ganándose una gran sonrisa de Red.

-Eres muy joven para ser guardia real, es mas, no sabía que habían chicas en la guardia-. Dijo Granny mirando a Emma mientras se sentaba.

-Es que en realidad no soy de la guardia real-. Respondió un poco avergonzada.

-Emma es mi dama de compañía, ha estado conmigo desde que vivía con mis padres, en cuanto llegamos a palacio comenzó a aprender combate y esgrima para protegerse y protegerme-. Terminó diciendo Regina, no sabia porqué pero estas personas le inspiraban confianza.

Granny sonrió, ella conocía los pocos rumores que se hablaban del rey y sus fetiches por las chicas. Pero hasta el momento, nunca se habían confirmado. Pero ahora estaba segura que debían ser ciertos. Porqué otra razón una dama de compañía se convertiría en guardia para proteger a la reina, cuando ésta ya tenia toda la guardia real. Lo más probable era para protegerla del rey.

-Eso es muy honorable-. Dijo Granny.

-Regina es mi amiga. Haría lo que fuera por ella-. Respondió Emma mirando a Regina. La sonrisa de la anciana creció aún más al notar las miradas de las dos chicas.

Estaban enamoradas... una mayor y más fuerte razón para querer proteger a la reina.


	21. Te la creiste

Capítulo 21  
.

El amanecer había llegado. Y estaba cansado de tanto cabalgar, recorrió lo más que pudo hacia el este. Pero aun no encontraba nada. Ni un rastro de su querida hija.

Se detuvo el lo alto de una colina, para poder ver mejor, pero no había nada. Hasta que escucho el silbido de una flecha pasar muy cerca de su cabeza, por lo que por instinto se encogió. Asustado observó por encima de su hombro a sus espaldas. Al principio no vio nada, pero luego pudo escuchar los cascos de los caballos y luego vio a cuatro hombres a caballo. Llevaban la misma ropa oscura que los malhechores del camino.

Sin pensarlo mucho insto al caballo a correr lo máximo que pudo, con los hombres siguiéndole de muy cerca. Se interno en el bosque, sintiendo las flechar pasar muy cerca de su cabeza y clavarse en los árboles. Se agachó esquivando una rama con la que estuvo a punto de chocar, se volteo a mirar, si botaba a los otros… no pasó, los tipos lograron esquivarla también, y en el momento en que volvió a mirar al frente se encontró con uno de los tipos cabalgar directamente hacia él y con una de sus armas logro tirarlo del caballo.

Cayó con un fuerte golpe, quitándole la respiración por unos momentos. Los tipos se bajaron de sus caballos y caminaron hacia él, mientras trataba de levantarse y escapar sin éxito.

-¿Sabe cómo lidiamos con los fugitivos aquí?-. Le dijo uno después de darle una fuerte patada en el estómago. Y luego poniendo uno de sus grandes pies en su espalda para que se quedara inmóvil en el suelo del bosque.  
Otros dos tipos lo sometieron poniéndole en sus costados y agarrándolo de los brazos.

-Quítate los pantalones-. Dijo uno de pie tras suyo.

-¡No! ¡No!-. Trató desesperadamente de pelear y soltarse, pero nada pudo hacer con dos de los tipos agarrándolo fuertemente, mientras el tercero le bajaba los pantalones.

-Voy a cogerte ahí en la tierra-. Dijo el cuarto quitándose sus propios pantalones.

-¡No, por favor!¡No, no, no! ¡No, no lo hagas!.

-¿No? ¿Por favor?-. Dijo agachándose detrás –¿Eso es lo mismo que todas ellas decían verdad majestad?-. Dijo esto último entrando de un solo golpe en el rey, haciendo que este gritara por el dolor. Cuando este terminó, cambiaron posiciones, siendo este el turno de otro de los hombres. Y así, hasta que el último de ellos terminó y se levantó acomodándose los pantalones.

-Ahora sientes lo que ellas…-. Dijo antes de que una flecha le atravesara el pecho desde la espalda, al darse cuenta se volteo para ver quien era. Recibiendo otra flecha de frente en el pecho, esta vez cayendo de rodillas, captando la atención de los otros hombres, que soltaron de una vez al rey. Pero al final todos corrieron la misma suerte del primero y murieron atravesados por las flechas.

El rey traumatizado y asustado de que correría la misma suerte de los tipos, trató de colocarse la ropa como pudo, olvidándose momentáneamente del dolor ardiente en su trasero cubierto de sangre.

-Pequeño bastardo-. Escuchó que decía el tipo que recibió las dos flechas en el pecho y aún seguía de rodillas, antes de que una flecha le atrasara entre los ojos, y esta vez cayera muerto.

El desconocido arquero se acerco al rey, mientras este otro trataba de alejarse como podía, hasta que este se quito la capucha que llevaba, revelando su rostro al rey.

-Vamos, mi señor-. Dijo el chico moreno de ojos azules que lo había ayudado a escapar anteriormente. Tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara. Temeroso este la cogió y el joven lo impulso a levantarse.  
El rey cerró los ojos y dejo salir un fuerte grito al ponerse de pie.

-Está muy lejos de casa… y su hija lo espera-. Le dijo el joven antes de encaminarse a su caballo, con el rey siguiéndolo lentamente.

.

.

Emma se despertó sobresaltada, mirando a todos lados, sin encontrar a Regina. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, y salió de la habitación que les habían prestado. En cuanto llegó a la cocina, se relajó completamente a la vista de Regina y Granny preparando el desayuno juntas, y Regina sonriendo ampliamente, seguramente por algún comentario de Granny.

-Buenos días-. Dijo Red a su lado, al parecer igual que ella se acababa de despertar.

-Buenos días-. Respondieron las otras dos.

-Eh tratado de convencerla de que no es necesario de que me ayude… pero es imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión-. Dijo Granny haciendo referencia a la reina, que solo sonreía a su lado.

-¿Y me lo dice a mi?-. Respondió Emma riendo feliz de ver a su amada sonriendo.

-Bueno… me encanta cocinar, pero en palacio nunca tengo la oportunidad… así que no desaprovecharé ésta -. Dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros. Haciendo surgir una sonrisa en la cara de las otras tres.

-Saldré en un momento a buscar a Jack y Richard y ver si pudieron dar con Blancanieves.

-Yo voy contigo-. Dijo Regina. A lo que Emma se negó rotundamente.

-Prefiero que te quedes aquí, con Granny y Red.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, niña… debes dejar que Emma vaya sola, si van las dos, estará preocupada de protegerte y no podrá buscar bien-. Le dijo Granny. A regañadientes Regina accedió a verla partir, sin antes prometerle que se cuidaría.

-Ella estará bien-. Dijo Red para tranquilizar a Regina. Y luego cogió su canasta y se fue al mercado del pueblo más cercano.

-Mi nieta tiene razón, Emma ni aunque estuviera loca haría nada para que su amada sufriera.

-¿Qué?

-Puede negárselo a cualquiera… pero yo no soy ciega, veo que esa chica te ama… y tú también a ella.

-Yo no…

-Tranquila mi niña, yo no te juzgo. Y tengo que decir que te ves mejor con ella que con ese anciano rey-. Dijo Granny para aligerar el ambiente –No le diré a nadie, se guardar un secreto.

-La última vez que le confié un secreto a alguien, ni novio acabó muerto.

-¿Quieres que te confié un secreto mío entonces?-. Le dijo la anciana, captando la atención de la joven reina.

.

.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar al refugio?

-No mucho, majestad-. Le dijo el joven cabalgando a su lado. –Su hija lo esta esperando allí.

-¿Te envió ella a rescatarme?

-Sí. Yo servía a los hombres que lo torturaron. Hice lo que me dijeron y esperé el momento adecuado.

-¿Por qué arriesgarías tu propia vida por mi?

-Crecí el pueblo más cercano a su castillo, majestad. Era solo un niño cuando mi padre nos llevó a mi hermana y a mí a los muelles para ver partir el barco en el que iba en un viaje a las islas del norte. Recuerdo la mirada en la cara de mi padre cuando nos dijo: Ahí va el rey más grande, bueno y bondadoso. Estas eran las palabras que escuchaba sin cesar mientras crecía. ¿Por que no hacerlo? Es honorable.

Siguieron cabalgando hasta llegar a un pequeño muro de piedras. Los caballos no pasaban por ahí, por lo que tuvieron que seguir a pie, bajando por un costado del muro, había comenzado a llover.

-Lo guardias que están con mi hija son leales a nosotros, no necesitamos escondernos.

-No todos los guardias majestad… alguno de ellos están infiltrados.

Llegaron a un pequeño callejón donde había una puerta hecha de rejas de hierro, que los conducía a unos túneles, caminaron a través de ellos y se toparon con otra puerta parecida a la anterior, pero esta tenia un candado, el cual el joven comenzó a abrir. Mientras el rey se agachó a su lado.

-Lo que esos hombres me hicieron… yo se lo hice a alguien más-. Dijo el rey y el joven detuvo su trabajo.

-¿A quién?

-A mi esposa… a las criadas del castillo, a muchachas pueblerinas… y a la niña con la que me casé-. Dijo el rey roto. –Dejé que la lujuria me cegara, hice oídos sordos de sus plegarias, de sus suplicas… entre más gritaban, más me excitaban. Cuando terminaba, solo dejaba que mis guardias las abandonaran a las afueras de los pueblos. Jamás pude superarla… me casé con su hija para hacerle pagar todo lo que hizo. Pero ella simplemente desapareció. Y mi esposa es el recuerdo constante de que la perdí.

-Quizás no es demasiado tarde para cambiar.

-Si que lo es. Rompí a una joven que de haberme casado con su madre ella seria mi hija… solo de pensar que alguien le haga eso mismo a Nieves, hace que me quiera morir por lo que he hecho.

-No todo está perdido, majestad-. Dijo el joven abriendo la puerta. –Está aquí arriba-. Dijo indicándole el camino.

-Nieves-. Dijo el rey en cuanto entraron en una habitación que se encontraba a oscuras, mientras el joven trataba de encender una antorcha.

-Shhhh, espere-. Dijo y se puso de pie en cuanto encendió el fuego, rebelando ante los ojos del rey los troncos cruzados el los que había estado atado anteriormente. –Lo he traído de vuelta. Ha matado a los demás.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no he sido yo! ¡No pueden hacerme esto!-. Gritó el rey mientras un tipo lo cogía del hombro y le golpeaba el estomago con el puño dejándolo caer. -¡No, por favor, deténganse!-. Pedía mientras entre los lo levantaron y lo arrastraron hacia la X de madera volviendo a atarlo a esta.

-Vuelvan a ponerlo donde tiene que estar-. Dijo el chico moreno de ojos azules, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.


	22. Solo un pequeño cambio

Capítulo 22  
.

EL incesante y molesto sonido de una trompeta lo despertó. Sobresaltándolo.

-Disculpa. ¿Estabas durmiendo?-. Le preguntó el joven moreno de ojos azules. Sentado frente a el rey, con la trompeta en la mano.

-A… a.

-¿A…?¿A…?. ¿Agua?-. Preguntó apuntando una jarra que estaba a su lado. –Quieres algo de agua-. Cogió la jarra. –Desearía tener un poco para ti-. Dijo y cuando el rey lo miró, volteo la jarra derramando toda el agua en el suelo. Volvió a dejar la jarra en la mesa, y se levanto de su asiento y se encamino hacia el rey.

-Entonces juguemos un juego. ¿Cuál parte del cuerpo necesitas menos?.

-Por favor.

-Por favor no es ninguna parte del cuerpo.

-Te lo diré todo, por favor.

-Pero ya me lo dijiste todo. ¿Recuerdas? Violaste a todas esas chicas para vengarte de una mala mujer. Aunque una buena parte de esas chicas murieron… la mayoría de hecho. Muchas lograron sobrevivir y contar quien fue el que les hizo eso. Muchos de sus familiares tuvieron miedo de contar algo, y tú los silenciaste muy bien con dinero. Pero te diré algo-. Acercándose más al rey para decírselo cerca del oído –La mejor forma de silenciarlos… es matándolos-. Dijo con una sonrisa sádica –Ahora ¿Qué tal tu meñique? No los usas mucho… ¿solo para esos anillos verdad? Bien. Empecemos con ese-. Sentenció acercándose a su mano derecha para desatar las amarras y ajustarla a una altura mas baja.

-Ahhh-. Se quejo el rey por el brazo entumecido por estar tanto tiempo levantado.

-Te has estado preguntado por qué estás aquí, ¿no es así?. Donde estás. Quien soy. Por qué te estoy haciendo esto. Así que adivina. Si adivinas, te lo diré. Lo juro por dios. Ganas el juego si puedes adivinar quién soy y por qué estoy torturándote, y yo gano el juego si me ruegas que te corte el dedo.

-Si gano, ¿dejarás que me vaya?-. Pregunto esperanzado.

El joven entrecerró los ojos pensando, luego se encorvo para hablarle de cerca. – Si piensas que esto tendrá un final feliz, no has prestado mucha atención-. Dijo riendo.

-Por favor.

-Si vuelves a decir "por favor", desearas no haberlo hecho-. Dijo sacando una navaja. –Tú primero. ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En el oeste.

-Demasiado vago.

-Cerca del mercado.

El moreno se soltó a reír –Pésima conjetura-. Se acercó a la mano y le rajó el dedo, de lado a lado. Haciendo que rey se retorciera. –Ahora, ¿Dónde?.

-Cerca del puerto.

-¿Me veo como un maldito pirata para ti?-. Volvió a reír y procedió cortando el dedo.

-¿En mi castillo?!-. El joven se detuvo y se coloco nuevamente frente a él.

-¿Tú castillo?-. Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. –¿Cómo lo sabías?.

-¿Donde más habrían calabozos de tortura?.

-Muy bien, majestad. Reconoce sus dominios.

-¿Y quien soy yo?

-Cedric Giller.

-Está muerto. Azotado por tus guardias-. Dijo apretando la mandíbula, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el rey.

-Era tu hermano-. Al no recibir respuesta siguió – Tu padre es Joe Giller, el panadero-. El joven se dio la espalda y fue a sentarse.

-Juraste decirme si…

-Tienes razón.

-El joven Cedric trató de robar el botín real. Yo lo mande a azotar, es por eso que estás torturándome.

-Si. Tú ganas-. Dijo el joven quedando pensativo u rato, pero luego se volvió a levantar. –Pero… eso no es la única razón. No es el único familiar que me has quitado-. Volvió a acercarse a la mano y le rajó el dedo y quitando la piel hasta el hueso. –Esto solo te esa pasando por una razón. Bueno, solo dos razones… venganza y justicia-. Esta vez removiendo el hueso, deleitándose con los gritos.

-¡Por favor, córtalo! ¡Córtalo! ¡Córtalo!

-Gané.

.

.

Llevaba un buen rato cabalgando, para volver donde quedó abandonado el carruaje real. Sólo para encontrarlo destrozado, y rodeado de los cuerpos de los otros guardias. Diez en total. Siendo devorados por carroñeros.

-Demonios, ojalá tuviera una pala…

-¿Una pala querida?-. Escuchó a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rumpelstiltskin?

-Mmm pensé que necesitarías ayuda.

-No necesito ayuda, menos de ti.

-¿Ni para volver a tu mundo?

-¿Qué sabes tu de eso?-. Preguntó extrañada. ¿Regina le habrá contado algo?

-Mmm se algunas cosas… sé que eres de un mundo sin magia. Lo que no sé es como llegaste aquí, pero no me moviendo las manos –ahora… ¿quieres una pala? haciendo aparecer una, al ver que Emma no pensaba tomarla, movió las manos desapareciendo los cuerpos y haciendo aparecer algunas lapidas pequeñas al lado de la carretera –Lo siento, el hedor a muerto me provoca ganas de matar.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Preguntó Emma con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Nada… solo quería ver si le habían dado buen uso a mi regalo-. Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Porqué te diría nada?

-Nunca dije que me dirías dije que vería…

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Supongo que lo descubrirás pronto-. Dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Emma se quedó pensando en las palabras del duendecillo. ¿Que habrá querido decir?. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar los cascos de un caballo acercándose. Por mano, por instinto agarro la espada, lista para defenderse. Se relajó en el momento de reconocer al jinete.

-¡Emma!-. Dijo Jack notablemente aliviado –Que bueno que estas bien. ¿Dónde está la reina?-. Preguntó bajándose del caballo.

-Está bien. Se encuentra a salvo. ¿Pudieron dar con Blancanieves? ¿Donde esta Richard? ¿Saben algo del rey?-. Comenzó a preguntar bajándose del caballo y abrazando a Jack, pero antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando, Jack se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó.

-Estamos bien, del rey no tenemos idea-. Dijo antes de que Richard se acercara con Blancanieves en sus caballos. Al llegar hasta ellos la niña se bajó del caballo y corrió a abrazar a Emma.

-¡Nieves!, que alivio que estés bien. Regina esta muy preocupada-. Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Tenía mucho miedo Emma-. Dijo la niña llorando en sus brazos. –¿Dónde está Regina?

-Está a salvo. Vamos a llevarte con ella.

.

.

Se despertó sintiendo manos tocándolo, aflojando sus amarras y ayudándolo a recostarse en un pequeño sillón. Escuchó el sonido del agua y cuando le quitaron la capucha vio a una chica rubia sirviéndolo en un vaso. Y a otra chica pelirroja moviéndose por la habitación.

-Despacio su majestad, despacio-. Dijo la chica rubia cuando le dio de beber el agua y el casi de atraganta. Y miro a la otra chica arrodillándose a su costado con un cuenco entre las manos. Trato de esquivar las manos que le tocaban las heridas.

-Myranda sabe lo que hace. Déjala-. Dijo la rubia y ahí fue que el rey se dio cuenta que la chica lo estaba curando. –Ella se formó en una septa, es solo que… tenia otros deseos-. Dijo riendo. Mientras acariciaba el pecho y el poco cabello de su cabeza.

-Lo hicieron los septones, pero mintieron sobre ello-. Dijo la pelirroja acariciando el abdomen del rey.

-¿Dónde está?-. Preguntó el rey.

-¿Quién majestad?. Aquí solo estamos usted, Alice y yo-. Dijo la pelirroja.

-Por favor-. Dijo el rey agarrando la mano de la rubia que se escabullía por dentro de sus pantalones.

-¿No quiere que la veamos?-. Preguntó inocentemente la rubia.

-Vamos. Vamos a verlo. Todos hablan sobre eso-. Continuo la pelirroja mientras la mano de la rubia se perdía entre los pantalones.

-Él las envió.

-¿Quién nos envía?

-Vinimos nosotras solas, majestad. Hemos escuchado mucho sobre ella.

-Por favor-. Seguía diciendo el rey

-Oh. Ahí está. Ouh… ¿Piensa que somos feas?. Él piensa que somos feas-. Dijo la rubia al notar que el rey no se excitaba.

-Bueno, ha pasado por tanto. Mira su pobre cara.

-Ayúdenme-. Pidió el rey. –Si él regresa…

-Tenemos que hacerlo sentir mejor-. Le dijo a rubia a la pelirroja.

-¿Y cómo podemos hacerlo sentir mejor?

-Tengo una idea-. Dijo la rubia colocándose de pie, rodeando el pequeño sillón y dándole la mano a la pelirroja para ponerse de pie. Bajo la atenta y asustadiza mirada del rey.

La rubia comenzó a desatar las amarras del vestido de la pelirroja, dejándolo caer rebelando a la chica completamente desnuda, mientras esta otra se cubrió tímidamente.

-Aww es tímida… ya sabe cómo son la chicas religiosas-. Dijo la rubia acariciando los costados de la pelirroja mientras ambas miraban al rey.

-Quizás él no sabe cómo somos-. Dijo la pelirroja subiéndose encima del rey, y meciendo las caderas. –Oh, sentí algo. Oh su majestad-. Dijo gimiendo. Mientras el rey comenzó a agarrar confianza, pasando sus manos por los muslos de la pelirroja.

-¿Es tan bueno como dicen?-. Preguntó la rubia, a lo que la otra solo asintió -¿Y por qué deberías llevarte tú toda la diversión?-. Dijo quitándose el vestido mientras el rey la miraba atento, hasta que la pelirroja le volteo la cara para que la mirara a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Le gusta más ella?-. Dijo antes de besarlo.

-Suficiente para las dos-. Dijo la rubia acercándose y poniéndose de rodillas, agarrando el miembro del rey posicionándolo en la entrada de la pelirroja, mientras éste le lamia los pechos.

-Estuve aquí primero-. Dijo la otra subiendo y bajando, haciendo que ambos gimieran. Hasta que escucharon el fuerte sonido de la trompeta. Y las dos chicas se alejaron de él.

-Lo lamento. Lo lamento. Momento inoportuno-. Dijo el moreno acercándose a él. –Pero me estaba poniendo celoso. ¿Entonces? ¿Deberíamos ver este pene del que todos hablan?-. Dijo apuntándolo con la trompeta. Y cuando el rey se levantó para tratar de escapar. El moreno lo golpeó con ésta, tirándolo al suelo. –Todos saben que amas a las chicas-. Dijo tirando la trompeta y colocando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de las dos jóvenes. –Apuesto a que siempre creíste que ellas también te amaban-. Se soltó de las chicas dando un paso a delante, sacando su cuchillo mientras el rey se arrastraba para tratar de escapar. –Tu famoso pene debe ser muy preciado para ti. ¿Dirías que es tu parte más preciada? En algunas Tierras del este a los violadores les cortan el pene y les meten una… ¿como era que se llamaba?

-Pera de la angustia-. Dijo la pelirroja.

-Ah si, la pera de la angustia, tengo entendido que es un instrumento de forma de pera. De ahí su nombre, que tiene por objetivo introducirse en una cavidad, ya sea la boca, la vagina o el ano, y luego por medio de un tornillo abrir lentamente la pera hasta su apertura máxima. Ocasionado que la cavidad donde fue puesta quede totalmente destrozada-. Dijo diabólicamente –Lástima que no la tengamos… pero me conformo con cortarte la verga-. Terminó su discurso silbando. Y entraron dos inmensos hombres.

-Por favor. No. ¡No!¡Piedad, por favor!¡Soy su rey!¡Por favor, piedad!¡Piedad!.

-Esto es piedad… comparado con lo que les hiciste a todas esas chicas… además de tus dos esposas… incluyendo también a mi hermana. Solo te voy a hacer algunos cambios.-. Dijo haciéndole una seña a los otros dos mastodontes.

-¡No!¡No!¡No!¡Por favor, no! ¡No!.¡No!¡No, por favor!¡por favor! ¡NO!

El rey se retorcía tratando de escapar de las manos de esos dos enormes hombres, sin poder hacer nada mientras el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, cortaba lenta y dolorosamente su miembro. Llenando el piso de sangre. Una vez extirpado completamente lo lanzó al fuego de la chimenea y se volteo nuevamente al rey.

-Piedad es que no te mate-. Dijo seriamente –…Aun-. Se alejó de ahí abrazando a las chicas por la cintura y riendo sádicamente.


	23. Tiempo juntas

**Capítulo 23**

 **.**

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que se volvieron a encontrar. Regina sintió un gran alivio en cuanto Blancanieves apareció en su punto de mira. A penas se habían acercado a la cabaña y Regina ya estaba prácticamente corriendo al encuentro con la niña, fundiéndose en un gran abrazo.

Granny y Red estaban tan felices de ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la reina, realmente se veía mucho más bella cuando estaba feliz. Y tan aliviadas de que la princesa se encontrara en perfecto estado.

Red, fue la encargada de distraer a la niña de 12 años, sacándola de la cabaña y mostrándole los alrededores, para que los adultos pudieran hablar tranquilamente de lo que sea que tuvieran que hablar. Ella solo le hizo caso a su abuela de alejar a la niña de la cabaña por algunas horas. Al menos la chica le agradaba.

Tanto Richard, Jack y Emma, comenzaron a organizarse para salir e investigar que había ocurrido con el rey. Red les había comentado en cuanto llegaron, que en el pueblo se hablaba que habían atacado a la familia real y que no se sabía nada de ellos. Pero también dijo que había escuchado comentarios, sobre que días antes el dueño de la taberna local había atendido a los tipos que los atacaron y que éste los había escuchado hablar de una venganza contra el rey. Pero nada más. Nadie sabía donde estaba el rey. Ni tampoco la reina y la princesa. Por lo que seria mejor ocultarse, para evitar otro ataque.

Granny les había ofrecido su casa como refugio. Pero aún así, eran demasiados para una pequeña cabaña. Por lo que a la anciana se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Montarían tiendas fuera, una para los guardias y otra para Emma, mientras la reina y la princesa podían dormir dentro de la casa.

Cuando Red y Nieves volvieron de su paseo, la niña se aferró a la cintura de la joven reina sin querer soltarse por nada. Comió poco y estaba sin ánimo, por lo que Regina la llevó a la habitación que le indico Granny y se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió.

-Serás una excelente madre, cuando tengas tus hijos-. Le dijo Granny con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero-. Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Donde esta Emma?

-Están todos fuera tratando de montar las tiendas… llevan un buen rato. Al parecer es todo un reto-. Dijo riendo. Regina sonrió ante la diversión que tenia la anciana, y salió de la casa, solo para ver que, en efecto, tanto Richard y Jack estaban armando sin resultados su tienda, ya que mientras colocaban uno de los postes de madera en el suelo, otro se les caía, e iban a levantarlo y el anterior igual resultaba en el suelo. Reprimiendo una carcajada, se dirigió al lugar donde estaría la tienda de Emma.

-Tiene que ser mas profundo o se va a caer-. Decía Red

-Que tal así?

-Así esta bien. Ahora el otro… ves que no es tan complicado?, solo hay que saber la técnica-. Decía Red mientras clavaban y unían los postes para hacer de techo.

-Definitivamente la técnica es la que vale… los chicos no la llevan muy bien-. Dijo Regina riendo al recordar a los chicos.

-Si la técnica la lleva… y Nieves?-. Dijo Emma acercándose.

-Se quedó dormida.

-Entonces… definitivamente vamos a dormir separadas-. Dijo Emma poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-mmm estoy segura que me puedo escapar-. Dijo sonriendo sensualmente.

-Tal ves deberíamos dar un paseo cuando termine aquí…

-Que tienes en mente?-. Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Oh… muchas cosas majestad…

.

* * *

Cuando Red y Emma terminaron de armar su tienda, tuvieron que ayudar a los chicos que definitivamente estaban más que avergonzados. Al final Regina conjuró unas camas para los tres, y Emma se reía de la cara de los chicos y Red cuando vieron el acto de magia. Pero nada más, a ninguno le asusto que la tuviera, de hecho hicieron bromas.

Y como Emma había prometido, salieron a dar un paseo. Poco más allá del bosque había un pequeño lago, donde se sentaron en la orilla disfrutando de los besos que no habían podido darse durante todo este tiempo. Y como siempre era entre ellas, pronto los besos comenzaron a ser más ardientes, más necesitados. Poco a poco la ropa que estorbaba fue cayendo a sus costados, mientras los besos de Emma fueron bajando lentamente por el torso de Regina, se detuvo en los pechos, dándole toda su atención en esos momentos. Arrancando gemidos de su reina.

-Emm… Ah!-. Gimió fuerte cuando sintió la boca de la rubia envolver su miembro. Emma no tenia ningún reparo en darme sexo oral a su reina, de hecho le encantaba verla retorcerse y perder el control. Por lo que siguió moviendo su mano de arriba y abajo, mientras su boca envolvía la punta, jugando con la lengua, y luego lamiendo desde los testículos a la el glande. Mientras Regina, gemía y se retorcía enterrando las manos en el sedoso cabello de la rubia.

-Emma… si sigues así no… voy aguantar… mucho-. Dijo entrecortadamente mientras cerraba los ojos concentrándose en no irse. La rubia dejó de saborear su caramelo, y repartiendo besos por su estomago subió a besar sus labios, posicionando el miembro de la morena en su entrada, haciéndolas jadear a las dos cuando se dejó caer y envolvió la dura erección en su cálido interior.

-Oh Gina… no sabes cuanto extrañe esto… ah-. La morena cambió posiciones esta vez quedando arriba.

-Lo sé… yo también-. Dijo cogiendo la pierna derecha de Emma y llevándola a su hombro, habiendo que el ángulo de penetración fuera mas profundo, esta vez arrancando gritos de la rubia.

-Ah Gina!-. Gimió sintiéndose cerca. La morena también se dio cuenta, al sentir como las paredes internas de Emma apretar deliciosamente su miembro. Por lo que deslizó su mano a la unión entre sus cuerpos, acariciando el clítoris de la rubia, llevándola a la cima gritando su nombre, y arrastrándola con ella derramándose en su interior. Cayeron al césped una al lado de la otra luchando por coger aire.

-Eso fue…

-Increíble!-. Terminó Regina sonriendo.

-Y que lo digas… repetimos?-. Preguntó la rubia besando el cuello de su novia.

-Por favor…-. Respondió besándola.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **LAMENTO NO HABER SEGUIDO SUBIENDO ESTE FIC. RELAMENTE OLVIDÉ QUE LO HABIA DEJADO A LA MITAD. GRACIAS AL ÚLTIMO COMENTARIO. REALMENTE GRACIAS POR RECORDARMELO.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Durante mucho tiempo, en mi corazón**_

 _ **Lleno de nubes, llueve**_

 _ **Para que un cálido sol brille**_

 _ **Lo espero sinceramente**_

 _ **Las gotas de lluvia caen por mi hombro**_

 _ **Cuando me sequé, yo sola**_

 _ **Tenía tanto miedo de que se quedaran**_

 _ **Eres como esa luz que aparece después de que la tormenta ha pasado.**_

 _ **Viniste a mi corazón así**_

 _ **Porque tú eres la luz que cayó sobre mi**_

 _ **Tú eres como un hermoso sueño**_

 _ **Con siete rayos, el mundo entero**_

 _ **Se tiñe aún más brillante**_

 _ **Si siempre eres tú**_

 _ **En la cima de una vacía colina verde**_

 _ **El arcoíris se convierte en un techo**_

 _ **Me quedé quieta debajo del cielo y después lo miré**_

 _ **Este palpitar que sentí por primera vez, tan tranquilo como el mundo**_

 _ **Más adorable que cualquier otra persona**_

 _ **Cuando volteo la cabeza, ante tu sonrisa**_

 _ **Sin saberlo, extiendo mi mano, así**_

 _ **Porque tú eres la luz que cayó sobre mi**_

 _ **Tú eres como un hermoso sueño**_

 _ **Con siete rayos, el mundo entero**_

 _ **Se tiñe aún más brillante**_

 _ **Si siempre eres tú**_

 _ **Cuando la lluvia choca contra mi ventana**_

 _ **Tienes que estar esperándome bajo el arcoíris**_

 _ **Las historias que nunca pude contar**_

 _ **Todos los secretos que nunca pude decir**_

 _ **Quiero decirlos el día de hoy**_

 _ **Tú eres la que siempre esta a mi lado**_

 _ **Tú eres la que está dentro de mi tierno corazón**_

 _ **Incluso es más brillante y hermoso**_

 _ **Eres mi estrella, el cielo se llena de estas por la noche**_

 _ **Si, tú eres**_

 _ **Oh tú eres**_

 _ **Tú eres**_

 _ **Tú eres.**_

 _ **.**_

Terminó de cantar Emma sin soltar ni un momento las manos de su reina, quien tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas de felicidad. Sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada por tener una novia tan detallista.

-Emma… la canción es muy hermosa

-Bueno es hermosa, porque la hice pensando en ti, mi ángel-. Dijo haciendo reír a la morena.

-Ya te eh dicho un millón de veces que no soy un ángel-. Respondió limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Y yo ya te eh dicho un millón de veces más, que para mi si lo eres… el más hermoso de todos-. Dijo para luego besarla y reafirmar su amor.

-Sabias que quienes han sido nombrados caballeros por un rey, tienen el poder de casar? Así como los capitanes de barcos?-. Preguntó Regina.

-No, no tenia idea… a que viene eso?-. Dijo mirando atentamente a su novia, quien tenia la mirada fija en sus manos.

-Bueno… ahora que Leopold no está, creí que… no sé… bueno no sabemos si está vivo o muerto, pero creo que… tal vez, quizás… podríamos… -. Dios que era difícil. Solo Emma tenia el poder de ponerla nerviosa y que se le olvidaran sus ideas.

-Espera, calma, relájate… acaso estás… pidiéndome matrimonio?-. Dijo Emma con una sonrisa mirando a Regina, quien aún no podía mirarla a la cara.

-Amm, sí, bueno… es que yo… -. Su verborrea fue interrumpida por los labios de la rubia, haciendo que la morena se perdiera en el beso.

-Yo feliz me caso contigo-. Dijo al separarse del beso.

-Aunque no sea 100% seguro de que real si Leopold siguiera vivo?

-Aún si ese viejo siguiera vivo, aún si todo el mundo se opone, aún si Cora volviera de las maravillas, aún si el cielo se cayera a pedasos y el infierno se congele. Solo quiero estar contigo. Te amo… y prometo demostrártelo por el resto de mi vida-. Dijo besándola apasionadamente mientras las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de ambas.

-Lo prometes?-. Preguntó Regina juntando sus frentes.

-Por el meñique-. Dijo levantando el dedo.

-Prometido-. Dijo Regina al enganchar su meñique con el de Emma

-Sellado-. Dijeron ambas juntando sus pulgares, luego deslizaron palma con palma –Copiado-. Y luego se echaron un escupe invisible en la palma y la chocaron en sus propias frentes. –Pegado con saliva…-. Terminaron de decir juntas y aun sonriendo se besaron.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

 **.**

 **Jueves 9 de Mayo**

-Recuerda. Debes distraerla en todo momento. No vuelvan antes del atardecer y por ningún motivo… le digas.

-Claro que no le diré abuelita… o todo este plan seria un desastre. Solo quiero que sean felices… aunque tenga que perderme la ceremonia-. Dijo Red, sonriendo resignada.

-Ya estoy lista!... donde dijiste que íbamos?-. Pregunto Nieves entrando en la cocina.

-Hay un carnaval aquí, en uno de los pueblos cercanos… te gustan los títeres verdad?-. Preguntó red a lo que la niña asintió entusiasmada.

-Bien… será mejor que se pongan en marcha. No quiero que lleguen tarde-. Dijo la anciana empujándolas a la puerta –Cuídense mucho, Nieves recuerda no quitarte la capucha, para que no te reconozcan, y tú tampoco Red. Ahora… diviértanse!-. Terminó de despedir a las chicas que cogieron los caballos y tomaron rumbo al carnaval. Suerte que estuviera a varios kilómetros, incluso a caballo tardarían, eso les daba el tiempo necesario para tener todo listo.

La anciana volvió a entrar en casa para preparar la comida, no tenia idea de que preparar para una boda. Pero Regina le dijo que se relajara, que serian felices incluso comiendo sándwiches. Claro que para ella los sándwiches no serian apropiados para una boda. No. Se esforzaría por preparar algo suculento. Emma dijo algo de un pastel?… comenzaría por ahí.

* * *

.

* * *

-Entonces… como dijiste que harías eso?

-Magia!

-Okay… pero cómo? Jamás eh visto eso… quiero verte-. Dijo emocionada como una niña pequeña.

-Bueno, esto se me da muy bien la verdad, y quedan hermosas-. Respondió colocando su mano en el arco hecho de madera, haciendo aparecer miles de flores de colores claros en ésta.

-Wooow… es increíble!-. Dijo Emma dando pequeños saltitos.

Regina sonrió divertida viendo a su prometida.

-Crees que vendrá?

-Claro que lo hará amor… no se perdería la boda de su hija, o si?

-No se… estoy tan nerviosa. Maléfica dijo que estaría si o si-. Dijo torciéndose los dedos.

-Mmmm… ya quiero que sea la noche de bodas… -. Dijo cogiéndola de la cintura. –seria muy de depravada si te digo que quiero besar, lamer y morder ese hermoso cuello que tienes? -. Dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca picara.

-Creo que si -. Respondió fingiendo asombro –Pero creo que me haz contagiado porque yo también quiero que lo hagas-. Termino diciendo la morena juntando sus labios.

El beso rápidamente tomo un camino más fogoso, arrancando gemidos de ambas al juntar sus lenguas. Se separaron al escuchar a alguien aclarándose la garganta. E inmediatamente se sonrojaron hasta más no poder.

Frente a ellas estaba Granny mirándolas por encima de sus gafas y a su lado un asombrado Henry Mills.

-Papi! -. Exclamo corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

-Mi pequeña-. Dijo el hombre emocionado. No había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su niña desde que la casaron con el rey y éste le prohibió las visitas. –Lamento no haber estado ahí para ti, mi niña.

-Olvídate de eso papi… se que te prohibieron verme-. Apretó más el agarre del abrazo. Como había extrañado a su padre –Emma estaba conmigo-. Dijo separándose para mirar a su amor –Nunca me dejó caer-. La rubia le correspondió con una sonrisa de boba enamorada, contemplándola como si solo existiera ella.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

7 de Mayo

-Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo… Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo…

-Porque sigues haciendo esto… porque no acabas de una vez.

-Mmm, eso es muy aburrido. Además… prometí que haría de tu muerte algo lento y muy, muy doloroso, tanto… que llegado el punto… me rogarías que lo hiciera-. Dijo acercándose donde estaba el rey, encorvado en un rincón de la mazmorra.

-Déjame ir… no le diré a nadie, lo juro!

-Déjame pensar… colocándose de pie y caminando frente a él. –Te dejo ir, y sigues con tu vida como si nada o te hago sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa? –Detuvo su caminar y lo miró – dejarte libre… Como si nunca hubieras destruido la vida de centenares de chicas inocentes… no… eso jamás… Preferiría morir… a dejarte libre. Le prometí a mi hermana que la vengaría… y es justo lo que haré.

-Tu hermana…? Quien…

-Si!... mi hermana cabron malnacido! Era la chica que traia el pan a tu maldito castillo-. Dijo agarrándolo de las solapas de la ropa y poniéndolo de rodillas en medio de la mazmorra. –Una chica, dulce e inocente… solo tenia catorce años… UNA NIÑA!-. Grito clavándole una lanza en la parte superior de la espalda, atravesándolo y saliendo por el abdomen.

-AHHHHG!

-Eso desgraciado… grita… grita como el puerco desalmado que eres-. Agarrando otra lanza comenzó a jugar con esta, a darle vueltas por el aire, luego presionándola levemente en el pecho, haciendo brotar un poco de sangre-. Esto… es… justicia… divina… cada palabra clavaba un copo mas la hoja de la lanza –Dime… sinceramente, creíste que ningún otro. Cualquiera de los aldeanos del pueblo. Se vengaría de ti. De lo que les hiciste a sus hijas. Hermanas. Nietas o esposas?-. Dejó de clavar la lanza y volvió a rondar alrededor de rey. –En el momento que vi a mi hermana. La forma en que la dejaste… creí que había sido atacada por un animal salvaje… pero cuando logró decirme que había sido el rey… pensé que era un error!. Como puede… el hombre bueno y bondadoso del que todos hablaban usurpar la inocencia de una jovencita-. Se agachó frente al rey obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos –Pero mi hermana nunca mentía… mi hermano y yo la cuidamos por días, la consolaba por las noches cuando las pesadillas de lo vivido la sobrepasaban… mi hermano comenzó a descubrir poco a poco que habían mas chicas que sufrieron lo mismo que ella. Todas, siempre decían… "fue el rey" pero nadie les creía, nadie excepto su propia familia. Muchas de ellas murieron por las heridas. Otras como mi hermana, no soportaron seguir viviendo así, y prefirieron ellas mismas acabar con su MISERIA!-. Se levantó y le clavó la lanza del mismo modo que la anterior. En este momento lo único que mantenía al rey en el mismo sitio eran las lanzas que atravesaban su cuerpo y tocaban el piso de piedra.

-Ahhhg… ah… por favor… yo… por favor.

-Eh?, que?, no te escucho… puedes repetir?

-Lo… yo lo… ahg… Lo si… lo siento…

-Lo sientes… ah… era eso-. Dijo tranquilamente en un tono de voz neutral mientras se volvía hacia el set de armas colocadas en una mesa. –Mira nada más! Ha llegado lo que estábamos esperando-. Dijo agarrando un artefacto de hierro forjado y acercándose la puso a la vista del rey –La famosa pera dela angustia… ves estas paredes que tienen forma de pétalos?. Pues al dar vuelta esta manilla, estos se abren, ya que están unidos al eje central de esta, ves? haciendo girar la manilla produciendo que el artefacto se abriera como una flor en primavera. –A que es increíble?

-Nnnn no… por favor, por favor no…

-Oh vamos… será divertido, eso te lo prometo.-Se volvió a levantar acercándose a la mesa colocándose unos guantes de cuero –En este tiempo ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que mis promesas… las cumplo-. Terminó posicionándose detrás del rey.

Sin perder tiempo y con la ventaja de tener al rey de rodillas manteniéndose débilmente apoyado en las lanzas, le bajo los pantalones y colocó la pera, nuevamente cerrada en la entrada del ano. Y riéndose de su intento inútil de escapar, procedió a introducir el artefacto, haciéndolo girar para que entrara mejor, pero el agujero se resistía, por lo que le pidió a uno de los tipos que estaban en la puerta que le acercara un martillo, y ésta vez con la ayuda de la herramienta el artefacto logro hacerse su camino por la cavidad, provocando los gritos del rey.

-Ves… te dije que seria divertido… oh espera, al menos lo es para mí.

-Maldito…

-Eh? Acaso… acaso me acabas de insultar?

-Vete al infierno!-. Gritó desesperado

-De donde crees que vengo?-. Le soltó con una risa desquiciada. E hizo girar la manilla provocando que la pera se abriera gradualmente. El rey gritó e intentó nuevamente escapar, pero el dolor provocado por las lanzas era intenso, que no se podía mover, ni respirar.

Una de las lanzas le había atravesado un pulmón, provocando que éste se comenzara a llenar de sangre, llevando al mismo a colapsar produciéndole un terrible dolor, como si se estuviera quemando por dentro con cada bocanada de aire.

Implacablemente el moreno siguió girando la manilla hasta el máximo, deleitándose con los gritos de dolor del rey. Observando la sangre salir a borbotones al desgarrar la cavidad.

El chico se puso de pie, rodeando al anciano quedando frente a este.

-Venganza… que bien se siente… -Dijo luego de tomar aire.

El hombre temblando de dolor comenzó a escupir sangre, dificultándosele mucho más el respirar.

-Ni… Nie… ves…

-Tranquilízate… tú hija… la más hermosa de todos los reinos-. Dijo burlonamente –Se escapó, con la reina… ha la reina. Esa si es una mujer hermosa… si fuera mía… la trataría con el pétalo de una rosa. Magnifica mujer. Exquisita. Pero al parecer ya tiene a alguien más… capto la atención del rey –Eh escuchado por uno de mis hombres que la vio besándose con una chica rubia, vestida con la armadura de la guardia real. Apuesto que no tienes idea de quien es-. Terminó riendo a carcajadas. –Si… a tu esposa le gustan las chicas… seguramente tu solo le provocabas asco. Liberémosla de la carga de estar casada contigo-. Terminó sacando un cuchillo y clavándolo en el mismo sitio en el que había clavado antes la hoja de la lanza, abriendo la piel, y despellejándolo vivo.

El rey se retorcía levemente sin poder respirar, derramando sangre tanto por la boca como por el recto… agonizando lentamente.

-Hey… no, no, no, no. Aun no mueras. Ni siquiera te eh dicho mi nombre-. Le agarró la cara con una mano para que lo mirara a la cara. –Mi nombre es… Frank Giller. Recuérdalo… para que se lo digas a todos en el infierno-. Terminó clavándole el cuchillo en el pecho lentamente, justo en el corazón. Observando como poco a poco la vida abandonaba los ojos del rey.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

9 Mayo

-Así que… amas a mi hija

-Yo… a… señor… yo… si, si señor la amo-. Dijo la rubia nerviosa por la intensa mirada de su futuro suegro.

-Bien… si tu la amas… y ella te ama. A mi no me importa nada más. Solo espero que la hagas feliz-. Dijo el viejo sonriendo con afecto a la rubia.

-Yo también lo espero señor…

-Bien, podrías dejar de llamarme "señor" y llamarme Henry. Vamos a ser familia después de todo.

\- Okay señ… Henry-. Terminó con una sonrisa y luego volteo la mirada hacia la casa de Granny donde Regina se preparaba.

-Nerviosa?

-Un montón

-Irá bien… no había visto tan feliz a mi hija desde… creo que desde que era una pequeña niña.

-Y yo deseo mantener esa sonrisa siempre.

-No hay duda de eso… iré a ver como va-. Dijo alejándose hacia la casa.

-Hola futura hermanita!

-Ahh. Demonios! Como te apareces así?-. Dijo al voltear con una mano en el pecho por el susto.

-Que… estas nerviosa?-. Pregunto maléfica haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de la otra rubia.

-Un poquito…

-Un poquito?... si claro… estás que te cagas de miedo verdad?

-No tienes ni idea… estoy que me subo a las paredes, ya casi no me quedan uñas-. Dijo mostrándole las manos –Me sudan las manos… dios, solo quiero decir el "si quiero" ya!

-Relájate…. Ya no falta nada, solo unos minutos más y disfrutaras de la noche de bodas con tu mujercita… dijo maquiavélicamente con un movimiento de cejas, logrando arrancar una carcajada a la novia.

-Tú si que sabes…

-Emma!-. La llamo Richard desde el arco de flores donde estaba el altar.

-Voy!

-Voy a ver que tal va mi hermanita

Emma sentía como gelatina sus piernas cada vez que daba un paso, por suerte llegó junto al altar sin caerse.

-Ya estamos chica. Llegó la hora… estas lista?

Soltando el aire que retenía respondió con una sonrisa.

-Desde que la conocí.

-Bien… porque ella ya está lista-. Dijo Jack haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la cabaña.

Y ahí, en su exquisita figura real. Se encontraba Regina. Tan hermosa como siempre. Del brazo de su padre.

Vestía un sencillo pero hermoso vestido color coral con escote en V, dejando al descubierto sus atributos de una forma sexy sin ser exagerado. Seguro esa parte fue idea de Maléfica. El vestido en si, no era para nada pomposo, ni muy llamativo. Era pegado a su figura, con pequeños brillantes en el cinto de su estrecha figura. Muy sencillo. Pero en el cuerpo de la reina, se veía espectacular. Dejando a su novia con la boca abierta y con dificultad de respirar.

De pronto de la nada, comenzó a sonar un violín. Haciendo que tanto Regina como Emma dejaran de mirarse. Y mirando hacia donde venia el sonido, pudieron ver a Richard tocando el instrumento. Era bastante bueno. Éste solo les guiño un ojo y le incentivó con un movimiento de cabeza a Regina para que avanzara hacia el altar.

La morena. Atraída como un metal por un imán se acercó hacia su preciosa novia del brazo de su padre.

Emma estaba radiante. No se quiso poner un vestido. Después de todo no eran lo suyo. En cambio vestía un traje de dos piezas. Pantalón blanco con una línea azul en la parte exterior de éste, de forma vertical. Pegado a su figura. Botas negras hasta las rodillas. La chaqueta. De igual forma blanca, con el cuello y las mangas azules. Ésta se abotonaba por la parte frontal, con botones plateados. Tenía un intrincado bordado de flores hecho por Granny. Se veía hermosa. Un traje muy principesco para una mujer. Pero le quedaba increíble. Con su espada atada a un costado de la cadera y su cabello trenzado hacia un costado, hacía que se viera muy femenina.

-Hey… -. Le dijo la rubia cuando llegaron al altar.

-Te ves preciosa Emma-. Dijo Regina sonrojando a su novia.

-Me la cuidas-. Dijo Henry entregándole la mano de su hija.

-Siempre…

Una vez ambas frente al altar, se sentaron en unos pequeños banquitos. Maléfica y Granny les envolvieron con un lazo hecho de flores blancas mientras Jack se posicionaba frente a ellas.

-Buenas tardes a todos… nos hemos reunido aquí…

-Ve al grano!-. Gritó Maléfica. Haciendo reír a todos.

-Ahí voy, ahí voy… déjame hacer esto. Es mi primera vez… Bien… no se como serán normalmente las bodas aquí, pero lo que sé, es que el amor de estas chicas es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa que haya visto… desde el momento que conocimos a Emma nos dimos cuenta del gran cariño que le tiene a nuestra reina y amiga. Y fuimos testigos de cómo poco a poco ese cariño entre ellas se fue expandiendo hasta llegar al amor… la una, es el pilar de la otra. Si una sonríe la otra también, si una está triste, la otra la consuela y hace hasta lo imposible para hacerla reír. Y cuando sus miradas se encuentran… Bueno ya sabemos que cuando eso pasa, ninguno de nosotros existe-. Todos vuelven a reír –Quiero que se miren a los ojos en este momento… aun con el riesgo de desaparecer… y tómense de las manos. Alguna de ustedes quiere decirle algo a la otra?-. Las chicas se miraron entre si y luego Regina asintió con la cabeza. –Bien.

-Emma… te amo. Te amo porque sin querer cambiar nada de mí, justamente llegaste y lo cambiaste todo… por eso adoro nuestras diferencias. Son terriblemente bellas. Pero mas bello es el arte de hacerlas encajar a la perfección. Como si fuera un puzle perfecto de una sola pieza. Por eso digo que no existen las personas incompatibles, sino las personas complementarias. Lo que a una le falta a la otra le sobra. Esa es la verdadera perfección. Eso es lo que tenemos tú y yo. Porque tu mano encaja perfectamente con la mía. Y juntas debemos llevar este amor para siempre. Te volvería a decir que si, un millón de veces mas. Porque eres mi certeza. Porque me haces sentir especial. Porque juntas hacemos un buen equipo. Porque te amo. Y porque encontrarnos fue el mejor regalo. Prometo en este día tan especial. Sostener tu corazón para seguir soñando juntas al final de cada día. Y para terminar solo decirte que… no te puedo prometer que te vaya a amar toda la vida. Lo que si te puedo prometer es que te voy a amar… todo el resto de la mía.

A este punto del discurso tanto Regina y Emma, como todos los presentes derramaban lágrimas entre sonrisas.

-Eso es muy hermoso-. Dijo Richard entre suspiros.

-Y tu Emma? Algo que decir?

-Si quiero, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, que nunca dejemos de reír y que lloremos cuando tengamos que hacerlo. Si quiero, quiero superar contigo todo lo que venga, convertirme en ti y que tú te conviertas en mí. Que vayamos siempre en la misma dirección. Que nada ni nadie pueda destruirnos. Si quiero, quiero que seamos capaces de desaparecer el mundo cuando nos miremos, que disfrutemos del día de hoy y de todos los que vengan, quiero hacerte mi presente y mi futuro. Si quiero, abrazarte, y que des esos saltitos de ilusión y rabia a la vez. Si quiero, todas tus lagrimas de felicidad, las que tienes ahora y las que derramas hasta cuando te canto. Si quiero, mirarte a esos ojazos y enloquecer todavía que me estén mirando a mí. Si quiero, hacerte reír con mis locuras, con mis manías. Si quiero, los momentos duros, los malos, los que hayamos tenido y los que vendrán. Si quiero aprender a quererte mejor y no más, porque ya es imposible. Quiero decirle al universo que el amor no entiende de género, de raza y dinero. Como tampoco le importa de donde vienes. Por todo eso, me da gracia la pregunta si quiero casarme contigo, porque el amor nunca pregunta. El amor llega y te responde, lo que nunca te habías atrevido a preguntar. Por eso sí quiero casarme contigo, amarte, defenderte, cantarte y hacerte reír como nadie más mi ángel.

Con esto otro mar de lágrimas de felicidad inundó a todos.

-No soy un ángel-. Dijo Regina sonriendo siguiendo su línea cada vez que Emma la llamaba así. Ganándose un guiño divertido de ésta.

-Ahora-. Ambas miraron a Jack quien les cogió las manos unidas, y colocó un lazo envolviéndolas. –En presencia de todos, en estos momentos sello estas dos almas, uniéndolas como una sola… para la eternidad. Mírense la una a la otra y repitan conmigo. Soy suya y ella es mía-. Así lo repitieron las chicas –Desde este día, hasta el fin de mis días. Pueden sellar su promesa con un beso.

-Nuestras promesas se sellan de otra forma-. Dijo Emma provocando una sonrisa en la morena.

ambas enganchando el meñique –Sellado-. Unieron los pulgares –Copiado-. Deslizaron las palmas –Pegado con saliva-. Terminaron lanzando un escupe falso en la palma y luego chocándolas en la frente. Ante la mirada divertida y extrañada de todos. Se sonrieron como siempre olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor y sellaron su unión con un tierno beso. Y de fondo el sonido de aplausos.

* * *

.

* * *

-Nunca había presenciado una boda tan linda-. Dijo Granny.

-Es cierto, yo tampoco-. Comentó Henry viendo a su hija bailar con su esposa. Más allá estaban bailando Jack y Maléfica. Mientras Richard tocaba armoniosamente el violín.

Una vez terminado de comer y luego de los miles de brindis, Emma se colocó de pie frente a todos.

-Tengo un regalo especial para mi esposa-. Dijo emocionada. Viéndose adorable para todos los demás.

 **Hay tantas cosas que no pude decir**

 **Tu nunca lo has oído antes pero**

 **No soy alguien que se enamora de cualquier persona que ve**

 **Porque entre las muchas personas en este mundo**

 **Solo podría verte a ti**

 **.**

 **Estoy de pie aquí mientras te veo solo a ti**

 **Después de este amor realmente no sé qué pasará**

 **Así como a un niño que es siempre así**

 **Me abrazaras cálidamente ahora?**

 **.**

 **Aunque algún día tu nombre podría llegar a ser extraño**

 **Mi corazón recordará todas las memorias**

 **Incluso si una dolorosa separación se interpone entre nosotras**

 **No hay que pensar en eso hoy**

 **Porque entre las muchas personas en este mundo**

 **Solo podría verte a ti**

 **.**

 **Estoy de pie aquí mientras te veo solo a ti**

 **Después de este amor realmente no sé qué pasará**

 **Así como a un niño que es siempre así**

 **Me abrazaras cálidamente?**

 **.**

 **Ahora no estoy sola**

 **Solo tú quien ha venido a mí de ese lugar**

 **.**

 **Sólo tú eres mi todo**

 **Después de este amor realmente no sé qué pasará**

 **Así como a un niño que es siempre así**

 **Me abrazaras más cerca cálidamente?**

 **.**

 **Más cerca**

 **Más cálidamente**

 **Me abrazaras?**

Acabó siendo recompensada por fuertes aplausos y un apasionado beso de su ahora esposa.

.

.

.

* * *

 **HOLA... LAS QUE AUN LEER ESTA ¿ESTÁN POR AHÍ?**

 **¡DEJENME UN COMENTARIO!**


	26. La tormenta

**Capítulo 26**

 **.**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la boda. Y obviamente fue muuuuuuy consumado el matrimonio. Granny por poco tuvo que separarlas con un balde de agua, e inventarle miles de excusas a Blancanieves para ocultar donde se encontraba la acaramelada pareja de casadas.

Blancanieves, por muy joven que fuera no era tonta del todo, y se daba cuenta de sus desapariciones. Aunque no sabia de la naturaleza de su relación. Estaba celosa de que Regina pasara más tiempo con la guardia que con ella. La niña aun no entendía por que no volvían al castillo, ella solo quería saber de su padre, y volver a la comodidad de su palacio, para que la atendieran. No entendía porque Regina estaba tan cómoda haciendo lo mismo que los campesinos. Incluso cocinando junto a Granny.

Richard y Jack, estaban más que encantados de ver feliz a su reina con su amiga Emma. Esas dos se habían convertido en algo mas que amigas para ellos, y las trataban como si fueran sus hermanas pequeñas. Definitivamente estos dos harían lo que fuera por ellas y su amor.

Red, cada día intentaba agradar a Nieves, y aunque no era fácil de tratar, y perdía muy fácil la paciencia con la niña. Estaba dispuesta a alejarla siempre de las cercanías de su casa para que la reina y Emma tuvieran mas intimidad sin la niña inmiscuyéndose en cada momento.

Del Rey no se había oído nada. Si estaba vivo o muerto nadie lo sabría. Tampoco era como si estuvieran tan entusiasmados de volver a palacio. Granny les había dicho que eran bienvenidos los cinco en su hogar, que en su compañía se sentía mucho más segura y querida. La vieja tenia un especial cariño por la joven reina, y comenzó a tratarla de manera más maternal cuando se dio cuenta que la morena se sentía especial y querida cada vez que lo hacía. Era realmente adorable cada que la anciana la llamaba "hija" y ella se volvía tímida. Eran pequeños detalles los que hacían que su corazón quisiera estallas de alegría.

-Lo voy a extrañar…

-Enserio? –Preguntó riendo –Aún recuerdo cuando le tenias asco.

-Bueno, que puedo decir… me encariñe con él-. Le dijo con un giño y una sonrisa ladeada.

-Si la verdad es que yo también… pero lo disfrutamos todo lo que duró. Eso ni se niega-. Y cogiéndola de la cintura la acercó a su cuerpo para besarla profundamente –Ya extraño a "Gino", pero… por otro lado, me encantará hacerte venir innumerables veces solo con mi boca…

-Mmmm, que propuesta tan indecente viniendo de mi guardia real. No se supone que debe de cuidar de su reina?-. Y sonriendo lobunamente

-Y la voy a cuidar… me aseguraré personalmente de que esa propuesta sea una realidad-. La besó con ganas de hacerle olvidar el mundo entero. Saboreando y jugando con la lengua.

En ese momento aferradas la una en la otra, no se dieron cuenta que en la tienda acababa de entrar Nieves, quien se quedó atónita ante lo que vio. Solo salió de su transe cuando escucho un gemido procedente de la reina, y asustada de que la vieran se escabulló silenciosamente fuera. Corriendo en dirección al lago.

No podía creer lo que había visto. No podía ser cierto. Regina y Emma. Las dos. Ambas. Besándose como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. Como si todos los días las chicas se besaran con chicas. Y peor… como si Regina no estuviera casada con su padre. Dios, su padre!. Estaba aterrada. Donde estaba su padre?.

De pronto vio algo que brillaba cerca del lago. Aún con Lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas se acercó, temerosa. Quien sabe que podría ser.

-Que es…?-. Dijo cogiendo una lámpara de oro y joyas.

-Nieves!-. Gritó Red que la había seguido después de verla corre hecha un mar de lágrimas. –Que ocurre pequeña?

-QUE, QUÉ OCURRE!?. PUES QUE ACABO DE VER A MI MADRASTRA BESAR A EMMA!-. Gritó desesperada.

-Que tu qué?!-. Demonios ésto se complicó. Pensó Red. Asustada con un mal presentimiento de esto.

-QUE ESTÁS SORDA?, ACABO DE VER A REGINA BESAR A EMMA!

-Estás segura?. No te habrás confundido y…

-TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LAS VI! LAS VI CLARAMENTE!

-Bueno… si así fuera, que hay de malo en eso?-. Esa pregunta disparó la furia de niña. Quien con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia volvió a gritar.

-QUE HAY DE MALO EN ESO?! PUES QUE SON DOS MUJERES!

-Que?

-ES TOTALMENTE ANTINATURAL! Imposible, me niego, es ASQUEROSO!

-Enserio estas así por eso? Por que son dos mujeres?... Ellas se aman, no puedes hacer nada por eso. Hay miles de parejas del mismo sexo, el amor es para todos, no puedes EGOISTAMENTE OPONERTE A ESO!

-TÚ LO SABÍAS! No puedo creerlo… seguro todos lo sabían… ELLA ESTÁ CASADA CON MI PADRE! NO PUEDE AMAR A NADIE! SE SUPONE QUE ES MI MADRASTRA!.

-No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta. Acaso Regina no puede ser feliz?

-NO!-. Gritó dando pequeños saltos desesperada, dejando a Red en completo silencio mirándola desconcertada.

Sin darse cuenta que con el borde de su vestido había frotando la lámpara, bajando la mirada a esta cuando comenzó a vibrar y ambas viendo que desde la boquilla salía un espeso humo negro del cual apareció un hombre de piel oscura con extraña ropa.

-Usted despertó al genio a Agrabah… tiene tres deseos. Ni más ni menos. Pero debe saber que la magia tiene límites. No desee vida ni muerte, no desee amor, no desee más deseos. Y una vez mencionado un deseo no puede ser desecho, no importa las consecuencias-. Mencionó el hombre de forma aburrida. –Ahora… su primer deseo.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

La dulce parejita seguía en lo suyo, sin saber que habían sido descubiertas. El mundo dejaba de existir siempre que sus labios se tocaban.

Rápidamente la ropa comenzó a volar por la tienda, cayendo descuidadamente al suelo. Que importaba si se ensuciaba? Esto era mucho más importante.

La rubia dejó los adictivos labios de su esposa y comenzó un sendero de besos y lamidas de la mandíbula hasta el suculento y apetitoso cuello, en el que dio una pequeña mordida, deleitándose con el gemido que escapó de la boca de Regina.

La reina cada vez se sentía más acalorada, dando pequeños gemidos y jadeos cada vez que la rubia le mordía y luego lamia su cuello. Se sentía cada momento más húmeda. Era raro ya no tener pene, pero que no estuviera, no disminuía el deseo. Emitió un gemido necesitado cuando la mano de Emma bajó a su trasero. Apretando y masajeando las redondas nalgas, conduciéndolas a la pequeña cama, recostando delicadamente a la morena.

Emma contuvo su peso en sus manos, quedando suspendida por encima del cuerpo de la reina, deleitándose con la vista de la morena tan dispuesta y entregada a ella. Le encantaba que fuera tan desinhibida y confiada en ella. Se sentía como un inmenso logro.

Dejó de pensar en todo cuando la morena levantó una mano y le acarició el rostro haciendo que la mirara, regalándole la hermosa sonrisa de la que se enamoró.

Sin perder más tiempo, se inclinó hacia su esposa, besando y lamiendo nuevamente su cuello. Era su parte favorita. Succionando la extensión donde golpeaba el pulso fuertemente por los latidos de Regina. Le dejó una marca, que esperaba durara un buen par de días.

Bajó lentamente realizando el mismo patrón de beso, mordida, lametón y succión, por el valle de sus pechos.

-Siempre me vuelven loca tus escotes…-. Le dijo y pasó la lengua en dicho lugar –Me provoca siempre hacer esto-. Regina solo pudo gemir ante la esplendida vista de Emma con sus pechos.

Cogiendo ambos con las manos comenzó a jugar con los pezones, arrancando nuevos jadeos en la morena. Y cuando esta comenzó a arquear la espalda involuntariamente hacia su toque, la rubia cogió uno entre los dientes, calmando la presión luego con la lengua, girando y dando pequeños golpes.

Regina se retorcía debajo de la rubia. Mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento de reprimir sus gritos.

-Ahh… Emma por favor…

-Mmm. Gina… me encanta cuando me pides ruegas… pero me gusta más cuando me lo exiges con tu tono de reina-. Dijo sonriendo, viendo la expresión de placer en el sonrojado rostro de su esposa.

-Yo… ahh… Emma… tu boca. En mi coño. AHORA!

-A sus ordenes majestad-. Soltó una pequeña risa antes de descender por su cuerpo, cumpliendo con las órdenes de su hermosa reina. Disfrutando del grito de placer que se le escapó.

Las caderas de Regina comenzaron involuntariamente a ondular, siguiendo el ritmo de la lengua de su amada. Quien la sostenía de los muslos una vez que estos se comenzaron a apretar atrapando su cabeza conforme el orgasmo se contraía en su interior.

-Vente para mi, amor… dijo cuando la sintió al borde, y la morena no necesitó más, dejando escapar el nombre de la rubia en un sensual gemido.

La rubia introdujo dos dedos en su interior, para alargar su momento de éxtasis. Dándole lametones al clítoris, formando un singular ritmo con su lengua y sus dedos.

-Oh dios!-. Dejó escapar, al sentir que nuevamente otra ola de placer la atravesaba. Agarrando fuertemente las cubiertas.

Emma ascendió de entre sus piernas con una sonrisa de suficiencia, al constatar que la morena tenia los ojos fuertemente apretados, con una expresión extra relajada en el rostro y los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el cubrecama.

-Van dos…-. Le susurró antes de besarla.

La morena cambio de posiciones, sentándose a ahorcadas sobre el regazo de Emma, inclinándose a su rostro, la besó por largo tiempo mientras sus manos eran atraídas como por un imán a sus pechos, masajeando y burlándose de los duros pezones.

Descendiendo una de sus manos a la intimidad de la rubia, comprobó que ya estaba más que preparada. Y extrañando a su pequeño amigo que ya no estaba. Hundió dos de sus dedos, gimiendo levemente ante el calor húmedo que los envolvió.

-Mmmm estás tan húmeda…

-Aah… eso lo provocaste tú con lo deliciosa que eres-. Le dijo antes de descender su propia mano a la entrepierna de la reina, estimulándola también.

Los agiles dedos de la reina mesclado con las dulces caricias de su boca en sus pechos, llevaron a la rubia rápidamente al extremo dejándose ir en un grito ronco. Sin dejar de mover sus dedos en el sexo de Regina, llevándola con ella.

-Tres…-. Dijo Emma. –Vamos por más?-. Le preguntó haciéndolas rodar nuevamente en la cama, haciendo reír a la reina.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

Red, se quedó en shock. Esto no era nada bueno. Debía detener a Nieves antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez. Pero no pudo.

-Deseo que Emma Swan vuelva del lugar de donde vino, que nos deje tranquilas y se olvide de mi madrastra!-. Pidió la maldita niña egoísta.

-Nieves no…

-DEJA DE LLAMARME NIEVES! TU Y YO NO SOMOS AMIGAS! JAMÁS SERÍA AMIGA DE UNA CAMPESINA COMO TÚ, PARA TI SOY LA PRINCESA BLANCANIEVES!-. Explotó en cólera y luego se volvió a mirar al genio. –Que esperas? CONCEDEME EL DESEO!

-DEJA DE SER TAN EGOISTA!

-CÁLLATE!

-NO!

-CONCEDEMELO!-. Le gritó al genio.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

En la tienda la pareja de casadas disfrutaba de estar abrazadas. La rubia había cumplido su cometido había hecho tantas varias veces a la reina, que prácticamente tuvieron que parar porque se le dificultaba respirar.

-Quisiera pasar toda mi vida así contigo.

-Mmm ten por seguro que no me opondria. Yo feliz teniéndote siempre desnuda en nuestra cama-. Dijo besándole el cuello y luego levantándose para coger un vaso de agua. Siendo muy consiente de la atenta mirada de su esposa en su cuerpo desnudo.

Cuando sirvió el agua, se giró nuevamente hacia la cama, para entregarle su vaso a Regina, que la miraba esta vez extrañada. Y al extender su brazo pudo darse cuenta porqué.

-Que diablos?-. Dijo al bajar la mirada a su cuerpo y ver que traía puesta la misma ropa con la que había llegado al bosque encantado.

-Emma…

-Regina!-. Dijo asustada tomando la mano de la morena, al sentir que algo tiraba de ella. Pero esto no sirvió de nada. La rubia desapareció de donde se encontraba.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

-Hecho!, ¿Cual es tu segundo deseo?-. Preguntó el genio.

-Que Regina, padre y yo volvamos al castillo, y ninguno de estos campesinos mugrientos recuerde nada de esta bochornosa situación!.

-Bien-. Dijo el genio levantando su mano y todos desaparecieron.

Regina y Nieves se encontraron en el centro de la sala del trono, una frente a la otra. Regina angustiada y Nieves feliz.

-Que pasó?-. Preguntó la reina.

-Hemos vuelto al castillo-. Dijo Nieves emocionada y con fingida inocencia. Pero rápidamente se le borró la sonrisa al voltearse hacia la derecha donde se encontraba el trono.

-Oh por dios!-. Soltó la reina al voltear también y encontrarse con la desagradable vista del cuerpo descompuesto y sin vida del rey, aún empalado por las lanzas, y en la frente escrita la palaba "VIOLADOR".

-PADRE!-. Lloró la niña intentando correr hacia el cuerpo, pero siendo retenida por los brazos de la reina quien llamó desesperada a los guardias, los cuales también quedaron en shock ante la vista.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

Se despertó abruptamente, escupiendo agua y tosiendo, sintió que la colocaban de costado. Aún con los ojos cerrados pudo saber que se había formado un gran grupo a su alrededor. Volvió a recostarse y tratar de respirar normalmente.

-Bienvenida, jovencita. La estábamos buscando-. Escuchó que decía un hombre y al abrir los ojos pudo ver borrosamente el uniforme de policía.

-El niño está bien?-. Preguntó recordando que se había lanzado al lago para salvar a un niño de ahogarse.

-Se encuentra bien. Está con sus padres. Y ahora tú… vendrás con nosotros-. Dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y la llevaba hacia el coche patrulla.

-Iras a la cárcel chica. Son muchos cargos. Robo, fuga, ataque a un oficial… -. Dijo el hombre mientras la miraba por el retrovisor. –Te ves distinta que hace unas horas… -. Comentó extrañado.

-Me siento distinta.

Más que distinta, se sentía extraña… su cuerpo se sentía más fuerte, pero no sabia porqué. Pero eso no era lo que la desconcertaba. Era una sensación… algo que faltaba, sentía un vacío. Como si olvidara algo. Algo importante.

.

* * *

 **DEJAME SABER QUE PIENSAS**


	27. Te encontraré

**Capítulo 27**

 **.**

-Cual es tu tercer y último deseo-. Pidió el genio, por quinta vez esa semana. Ya estaba aburrido, esa niña caprichosa lo tenía aburrido. Le repitió varias veces que la muerte del rey no podía remediarlo con magia. Que él le había advertido de que ésta tenía un precio y ella no quiso escucharlo. Entonces la niña se arrepintió de haber hecho lo que hizo con Emma y Regina, y que quería que la rubia volviera. Pero nuevamente el genio le repitió la regla de los deseos. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está.

-Te lo regalo-. Dijo esta, aburrida de que siguiera ahí, dándole la lata con que pidiera su último deseo.

-Vale… adiós-. Dijo este, tratando de alejarse lo más rápido que pudo de esa insufrible niña. Cuando al girar una esquina se topó por primera vez con la reina, quedando atrapado por la belleza de la mujer.

-¿Quién es usted?-. Preguntó Regina al ver que el tipo quedaba en trance y ni siquiera se disculpaba por chocar con ella.

-Ahhh. Yo… Lo siento su majestad-. Dijo haciendo una reverencia. –Mi nombre es Sidney de Agrabah. Estoy aquí por los funerales del rey-. Mintiendo rápidamente. –Lamento su perdida.

-Gracias-. Dijo ella, alejándose rápidamente hacia su habitación, necesitaba encontrar una pista de donde podría estar Emma. No sabia nada de Richard ni de Jack. Le preguntó incluso a los guardias si sabían de ellos o los habían visto, pero estos no tenían idea. ¿Que diablos había pasado? ¿donde estaba su esposa? ¿donde estaban sus amigos? ¿Donde estaba Granny?. Frustrada lanzó los frascos de perfumes y lociones que tenía en su tocador, rompiéndose en mil pedazos en el frío suelo de piedra.

-Me gustaba el que olía a cerezos, querida…

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-. Le increpó al diablillo que se encontraba sentado en el sillón junto a la chimenea.

-Nada, una visita de cortesía nada más. ¿Han encontrado ya al culpable de la muerte del rey?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No, pero seguro tú sabes de eso…

-Mmmm solo sé, que quien lo hizo, lo hizo por venganza… y que seguramente ahora esta viviendo muy feliz. ¿Por qué tan frustrada querida? ¿Se te perdió algo?

-Tú… ¿qué sabes de Emma? ¿donde está?-. Dijo acercándose furiosa. El diablillo solo se rió desquiciadamente, aplaudiendo. –¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ! ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE?!

-¿Yo?-. Dijo señalándose así mismo –No querida, yo no hice nada. ¡Pero sí sé donde está!

-¿Donde?-. Gruñó entre dientes. Rumple sonrió. Ésta era la Regina que él quería ver, esta era la mujer que necesitaba. Llena de rencor y sedienta de venganza.

-Volvió a su mundo… a ese lugar sin magia del que vino.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo?

-Mmm un pajarito me contó que fue mediante un deseo… un deseo de la lámpara de un genio.

-¡¿Quién pidió ese deseo?!-. Exigió cada vez más furiosa.

-¿Quieres una pista?

-¡BASTA DE TUS JUEGOS!

-Cabello negro…

-¡Rumple!

-Piel tan blanca como la nieve…

-No…

-Oh si, fue esa misma niña quien provocó la muerte de tu amado, la que te separó de tu nuevo amor…

-Pero… por que…

-Al parecer las vio besándose, intuía que algo se cocía entre ustedes, parece que no era tan tonta como parecía… se encontró esa lámpara y le pidió un deseo al genio. Estaba celosa y enojada supongo. O tal vez solo es egoísta-. Dijo metiendo mas leña al fuego. Regina estaba lívida, ansiaba con tantas ganas romper el delicado cuello de la preciosa tontanieves.

-Esa pequeña bestia… la voy a matar-. Dijo llena de ira. Provocando una sonrisa de suficiencia en el diablillo. Si… fue bueno dejar esa lámpara ahí. Pensó. Mientras observaba el resurgir de su monstruo.

-Bien querida… quieres entonces seguir con tus clases de magia y vengarte de esa mocosa?

-Hagámoslo-. Respondió decidida. Mientras el brillo de sus ojos se extinguía.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

Tres años. Tres malditos años tratando de matar a la maldita peste, que era su hijastra. No pudo matarla en cuanto supo lo que había hecho. No podía, en el tiempo que estuvieron con Emma en casa de Granny se había encariñado con la chiquilla, y le tomó alrededor de tres años enterrar ese sentimiento protector. Descubrió quién era el maldito genio e intentó matarlo, pero este deseó para si mismo quedarse con ella y quedó atrapado en el espejo, prometiendo ayudarla en sus planes de venganza contra la niña egoísta que arruinó su vida. Luego contrató al cazador y éste de corazón blando cayó en la rápida manipulación de falsas lágrimas de Blancanieves fallándole a la reina. Y entonces le encontró otro beneficio convirtiéndolo en su juguete sexual a los ojos de todos los demás. Pero la realidad, es que no podía ni se sentía con ganas de engañar a Emma, aunque fuera puro sexo. Le era imposible fallar en sus votos matrimoniales.

Nunca supo porqué ni Granny ni Red, parecían reconocerla, como si nunca la hubieran visto jamás, supuso que ellas preferían evitarla a ver en lo que se había transformado. No es como si las culpara. Ni ella misma se gustaba, y estaba segura que a Emma tampoco. Pero tenía que volver a encontrarla. A como diera lugar. Aún si su alma se corrompía completamente al lanzar esta maldición, era lo único que la llevaría a la tierra sin magia donde estaba su amada.

Ahora parada frente a una angustiada Blancanieves, con su príncipe medio muerto entre sus brazos y con la maldición encima de ellos, no pudo evitar recordar algo que le dijo Emma en el pasado.

 **Flashback**

Llevaban solo unos pocos días de novias. Ocultándose entre las sombras del castillo lograban ser felices por pocos momentos en el día.

-Me pones nerviosa cada vez que pones esa cara-. Dijo la morena, deteniéndose junto a su novia que se quedó mirando el paisaje desde una ventana. –Siento como si fueras a irte muy lejos. ¿De qué tienes miedo?¿Qué no me dices?

-Es solo…que me siento nerviosa siempre viviendo aquí-. Respondió sin mirarla a la cara aun concentrada en el paisaje –Cada paso que doy… siento que debo ser cautelosa, como si estuviera caminando sobre hielo fino. A veces, siento que no puedo respirar.

-¿Aunque me tengas a mi?¿Sigues sintiéndote así?-. Preguntó Regina asustada de lo que podría oír. La rubia se giró a verla con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Si nos hubiéramos encontrado en otro mundo y en otra época… pensaba en lo genial que hubiese sido-. Le acarició el rostro. –No tendría miedo a nada. Libremente… sinceramente, podría amarte todo lo que quisiera.

-También creo que sería genial.

 **Fin Flashback**

-Si no somos del mismo mundo…te encontraré. Mi… Emma-. Se prometió la reina dejándose envolver por la oscuridad y la bruma de la maldición. Deseando con todo su corazón, que pudiera encontrar a su amada esposa.


	28. Esos ojos

**Capítulo 28**

 **.**

-¡Al fin despiertas!... Creí que estabas muerta, estabas a un costado del lago, toda mojada y con esa ropa extraña. Por cierto ¿qué hacías en el agua? Acaso no sabes nadar?

 **Esa voz…**

-Entonces, eres una loca que ha perdido también la memoria…

 **Esa risa…**

–Ven vamos con mi padre-. La cogió de la mano pero la soltó de inmediato al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo.-¿Qué fue eso?

-Estática quizás? Ven vamos a ver a tu padre-. le recordó.

 **Esa sensación.**

-¿Blancanieves? ¿Como la del cuento?

-¿Cual cuento?

 **Como si algo tirara de ella…**

-Trate de hacerlo, de limpiar sus huellas de mi cuerpo… pero me caí y luego ya no puede moverme-. Respondió con la voz rota.

 **La angustia…**

-El rey… a ordenado que te lleven al calabozo… están los guardias esperando fuera.

-Entiendo…-. Dijo bajando la mirada.

 **La impotencia…**

-Lo sé, lo sé… -. La interrumpió, sabiendo lo que le diría. –No es de damas el utilizar espadas. Pero… asumo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que yo no soy como las demás chicas-. dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que la morena sonriera y se sonrojara.

 **La agitación en su pecho…**

-Emma…-. dijo al separarse en busca de aire.

-Si?-. preguntó juntando su frente con la de la morena mirándola a los ojos.

-Quiero que me hagas tuya…

 **La calidez…**

-Felicidades por su primer orgasmo, su majestad-. Le dijo sonriendo.

 **Esa sonrisa…**

-Solo quiero estar contigo. Te amo… y prometo demostrártelo por el resto de mi vida-. Dijo besándola apasionadamente mientras las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de ambas.

-Lo prometes?-. Preguntó la morena juntando sus frentes.

-Por el meñique-. Dijo levantando el dedo.

-Prometido-. Dijo la morena al enganchar su meñique con el suyo –Sellado-. Dijeron ambas juntando sus pulgares, luego deslizaron palma con palma –Copiado-. Y luego se echaron un escupe invisible en la palma y la chocaron en sus propias frentes. –Pegado con saliva…-. Terminaron de decir juntas y aun sonriendo se besaron.

 **Esas promesas…**

-Ese maldito…

-¡¿Que?!

-Cambió mi sexo…

-¿Eh?

-¡QUE ME PUSO UN PENE!

Emma se asustó, no solo por el grito, ¿había dicho pene? ¿Como era posible?, solo para confirmarlo le tocó entre la piernas y lo encontró.

-¡Oh my God! ¡Tienes un pene!

-¿No me digas?

 **Ese sarcasmo…**

-Si quiero, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, que nunca dejemos de reír y que lloremos cuando tengamos que hacerlo. Si quiero, quiero superar contigo todo lo que venga, convertirme en ti y que tú te conviertas en mí. Que vayamos siempre en la misma dirección. Que nada ni nadie pueda destruirnos. Si quiero, quiero que seamos capaces de desaparecer el mundo cuando nos miremos, que disfrutemos del día de hoy y de todos los que vengan, quiero hacerte mi presente y mi futuro. Si quiero, abrazarte, y que des esos saltitos de ilusión y rabia a la vez. Si quiero, todas tus lagrimas de felicidad, las que tienes ahora y las que derramas hasta cuando te canto. Si quiero, mirarte a esos ojazos y enloquecer todavía que me estén mirando a mí. Si quiero, hacerte reír con mis locuras, con mis manías. Si quiero, los momentos duros, los malos, los que hayamos tenido y los que vendrán. Si quiero aprender a quererte mejor y no más, porque ya es imposible. Quiero decirle al universo que el amor no entiende de género, de raza y dinero. Como tampoco le importa de donde vienes. Por todo eso, me da gracia la pregunta si quiero casarme contigo, porque el amor nunca pregunta. El amor llega y te responde, lo que nunca te habías atrevido a preguntar. Por eso sí quiero casarme contigo, amarte, defenderte, cantarte y hacerte reír como nadie más mi ángel.

-No soy un ángel.

 **Ese enorme amor…**

-Quisiera pasar toda mi vida así contigo.

-Mmm ten por seguro que no me opondría. Yo feliz teniéndote siempre desnuda en nuestra cama…

 **Porque no podía ponerle un nombre y un rostro a aquella mujer?**

-Si así termino… deseo… encontrar amor en mi otra vida-. En eso ya no pudo más y cerró los ojos. Pero ya no se sentía perdida, sentía que podía respirar. Trató de abrir los ojos pero una luz cegadora se lo impidió, sentía el viento, escuchaba el movimiento de arboles con este y alguno que otro pájaro. Se extraño con eso, así que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas giro el cuerpo hacia un costado y abrió los ojos. Un bosque… ¿estaba en el paraíso? ¿Realmente estaba muerta?, se sentó y miró alrededor.

.

-Se nadar muy bien, no sé que hacía ahí… yo… ¿donde estoy? ¿En el paraíso? ¿Eres un ángel?-. preguntó haciendo reír a su acompañante.

 **Esos ojos…**

.

Despertó abruptamente después de eso. Respirando agitadamente mirando el techo de su habitación, y sentándose en la cama, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué estoy así de nuevo?-. Se preguntó. Llevaba ya diez años teniendo el mismo sueño. Los mismos ojos. Con la misma sensación de vacío. –En serio, ¿Quién es ella que me pone así?. ¡AHHH!-. Pegó un grito por el susto que se llevo por el sonido de su despertador. Suspirando lo apagó levantándose de la cama. Hoy seria un día duro. Hoy era su cumpleaños numero veintiocho. Y como siempre desde que tenia memoria, pero siendo más fuerte desde hace diez años. Se sintió sola. Con un gran vacío.


	29. Storybrooke

**Capítulo 29**

 **.**

Volvió a fijar su mirada a su derecha en el asiento del copiloto, por quinta vez en lo que iba el los últimos 30 minutos de viaje.

Miraba y miraba, pero aun no encontraba lógica a lo que estaba frente a ella.

Y es que… Bueno. No es algo a lo que alguien estaría preparado.

No todos los días un pequeño de diez años se te aparece en la puerta diciendo que es tu hijo. Y te amenaza diciendo que le dirá a la policía que lo secuestraste, si no vas con él y lo ayudas…

Así que aquí estaba, en su automóvil de camino a Storybrooke, en Maine.

Qué nombre mas ridículo… pensó.

-Tengo hambre… ¿podemos parar a comer?

-No, esto no es un paseo, no podemos hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Deja de quejarte, no olvides que podría enviarte en autobús si quisiera, niño.

-Yo tengo un nombre. Es Henry-. Dijo el pequeño haciendo sentir mal a la rubia por ser tan cortante con él.

Pero, es que aun estaba sacudida por el shock, además ella no quería encariñarse. Debía entregar este chico con sus padres y asunto arreglado. Mientras más rápido, más pronto se olvidaría de esto.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntó por el libro de cuentos que cargaba el chico.

-No creo que estés lista.

-¿Para unos cuentos de hadas?

-No son de hadas… es real. ¡Cada historia de este libro ocurrió de verdad!

-Claro que si-. Respondió. Mejor no discutir. Que niño más raro se dijo.

-Usa tu superpoder para ver si miento…

-Tú puedes creer en algo, pero no por eso es cierto…

-Y justo por eso es cierto. Tú lo sabes más que nadie.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque tú estas en el libro.

-Ha niño… tienes problemas…

-Sip, y tú lo vas a arreglar-. Respondió tajante.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

¿Enserio este niño creía que las personas de este pueblo eran personajes de cuentos?

Pero… ¡Demonios! ¿Esta era su casa? Se preguntó mientras aparcaba el coche fuera de esa inmensa mansión. Porque eso es lo que era. ¿Pero porque el chico querría irse de aquí? Su psicólogo dijo que su madre era la alcaldesa. Seguro la mujer estaba casada con un tipo forrado.

Pero esa conjetura fue eliminada inmediatamente cuando el chico dijo que solo tenía madre. O sea que era ella la forrada. Pero entre otras cosas que dijo fue que era "malvada".

Ahora viendo la mansión se imaginó una mujer cuarentona, estirada, de esas que se operan para verse más jóvenes y pierden la movilidad del rostro y quedaban si expresión. Quizás por eso él decía que era malvada. Recordó a aquella mujer que se operó para parecer un gato. Reprimió una sonrisa y miró al niño. Vestía impecable y parecía un buen chico. Algo trastornado. Pero buen chico.

Ninguno de sus padres de acogida se había preocupado de comprarle ropa. Siempre tenia que usar la ropa que a los otros niños ya no les quedaban, por lo que a ella siempre le quedaban grandes o estaban muy arruinadas. Aunque pensándolo bien, no todo lo que brilla es oro. Y quizá el chico tenía razón. En este mundo nunca se sabe.

Se inclinó un poco para hablar con él cuando de pronto la puerta de la mansión se abrió y salió corriendo una despampanante, pero muy angustiada morena, abrazando e interrogando al niño, le dio una pequeña mirada a Emma y a la rubia se le fue el aliento.

La morena sexy, a pesar de tener el maquillaje hecho una pena, tenía los ojos más expresivos que haya visto en su vida. Desde Júpiter se veía el amor que esta diosa tenía por el niño. Sus ojos reflejaban un alivio tremendo al tenerlo entre sus brazos.

-¡Encontré a mi verdadera mamá!-. Dijo el niño, y en ese preciso momento Emma vio como esas palabras le rompían el corazón a la morena.

El niño echó a correr dentro de la casa y la morena hot la volvió a mirar, y ¡dios!… parecía un ángel. Un ángel muy triste.

-¿Usted es su verdadera madre?-. Le preguntó la morena hot. Y ella se encontró sin palabras, totalmente abrumada por la belleza de la mujer.

-Hola…-. ¡Demonios Swan! No tenías nada mejor que decir "hola", estúpido cerebro ¿para que te tengo? Se reprendía la rubia.

-Voy a hablar con Henry, quiero ver si se siente bien-. Dijo el tipo parado detrás del ardiente ángel. Hasta el momento solo había tenido ojos para la morena.

En cuanto volvió a mirar a la morena se dio cuenta que esta la observaba atentamente. La mujer tenía algo. Como si la hubiera visto en otro lado. Ella misma se sentía rara, al mirar a sus ojos, fuera como si ya los había visto antes. Como si la conociera de algún lado...

-¿Le gustaría un trago de la mejor sidra de manzana que existe?-. Le preguntó y sus ojos instintivamente fueron a sus labios captando la pequeña cicatriz. Su voz la envolvió y sintió que su estomago se estremecía.

-¿No tiene algo fuerte?-. Dios necesitaba un whisky o se lanzaría de lleno a los labios de esa diosa.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

Se enteró del nombre de la diosa latina, gracias a Graham el sheriff. El maldito idiota tenía la suerte de dormir con el bombón latino.

Habían pasado un par de días, lo que le ayudó a entender por qué Henry se refería a su madre como "malvada".

Tal vez… antipática y hasta borde. Pero tenía cierto encanto cuando decía su nombre. Cada vez que decía miss Swan sentía un calor irradiando desde su pecho a todo su cuerpo.

Los días que se quedaría se convirtieron en semanas y esas semanas en meses.

A veces sentía, que conocía a estas personas. Especialmente a la dueña del restaurant y a su nieta Ruby. Ocurría lo mismo con Mary Margaret, quien la ayudó cuando se quedó sin un lugar donde dormir y pasaron a ser compañeras de piso.

La chica era amable hasta el punto de ser exasperante. Pero la necesidad pudo más en ese momento, así que no pudo negar la ayuda.

El que si le daba muy mala espina, era el señor Gold, especialmente cuando supo que había sido él el que había iniciado el incendio en la alcaldía, donde casi muere su bomba sexy, y ella misma. ¡Dios! Aun recordaba como se sentía tenerla tan cerca.

Y volviendo al idiota del sheriff. Al menos era amable, y le ofreció un puesto como su ayudante y ella aceptó mas que nada para molestar a la alcaldesa y claro, para estar un poco mas en contacto con ella. Pero estuvo a punto de abandonarlo todo cuando sus esperanzas con la morena se vinieron abajo cuando se encontró con Graham saliendo de la mansión como un vil ladrón. Y es que eso era, le robaba a su bomboncito. Y es que sí, esa morena hot era de ella en cuanto puso sus ojos. No entendía esa posesividad, ¿si apenas la conocía? Pero bueno, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el idiota del sheriff, renunciara y después de pasar por votaciones fue ella la que se quedó con el puesto.

Y su ángel… ¡ah! su ángel de oscuridad, tan hermosa como triste. Esa mujer podía esconder sus emociones a todos, pero de alguna manera era un libro abierto para ella. Le encantaba la forma en que miraba a Henry, un amor tan inmenso… que le hacía soñar con que la alcaldesa la mirara de esa misma forma algún día.

Pero no. Todo lo que veía en los ojos de la morena cada vez que se fijaban en ella, era rabia, rencor… pero también miedo. Si… miedo. Y sabía exactamente de qué le tenía miedo. Miedo de quitarle a Henry. De robarle el amor de su pequeño.

No la culpaba. En las primeras semanas que estuvo en el pueblo, el chico había conquistado su corazón, y ahora le era imposible alejarse de él… y de su madre.

Pero a esa mujer, por mas fría e indiferente que pueda parecer, la conquistaría a como fuera lugar. Como que se llamaba Emma Swan. No le importaba cuantas veces la insultara. La conquistaba porque la conquistaba.

¿Tal vez debería decirle al niño que le gustaba su madre? ¿Que pensaría Henry? ¿La creería una loca?

Lo más probable es que dijera que su madre le había hechizado. Con eso de que era la reina malvada… pensándolo bien, no le importaría estar hechizada, como tampoco le importaba pelearse siempre con ella. Se veía tan sexy cuando se enfadaba…

A veces sentía que la morena también sentía lo mismo por ella… especialmente cuando Henry quedó atrapado en la mina, y ella se le acercó de aquella manera… si hubieran estado solas y la situación no hubiera sido de vida o muerte… la misma Emma se habría lanzado a besarla hasta hacerla olvidarse de ella misma. Pero también habían días en que podía darse cuenta que la morena trataba de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ambas, y eso era lo que le daba esperanzas de que el ángel triste albergara sentimientos muy diferentes, al odio por ella.

No podía quitarse esa sensación de que ya conocía a la morena.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

Se despertó con la luz del sol pegándole de lleno en la cara. Maldición debería haber cerrado esas cortinas anoche.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó a prepararse el desayuno. Al llegar al fin de la escalera se encontró con un ramo de flores en la mesa. Y creyendo que eran de parte del estúpido ex sheriff, las tiró a la basura.

La noche anterior el idiota se atrevió a besarla. A ELLA. Y decirle que lo que tenía con Regina no era importante, que no sentía nada con ella. El maldito tenía la suerte y las posibilidades que ella quería con la morena, y él decía que no sentía nada. Ugh tenía ganas de ahorcarlo, y de solo recordar su beso le daba asco. La última vez que estuvo con un hombre fue con Neal, y desde entonces solo le interesaban las chicas. Y eso que le comenzaron a gustar de la noche a la mañana. Especialmente si tenían ojos marrones como los de sus sueños.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡espera!-. Dijo Mary Margaret llegando desde su habitación.

-Si Graham… cree que con flores me va a convencer…

-No esas… eran mías-. Dijo la chica.

-Ouw… ¿de David?

-No… el doctor Whale.

-¿Y por qué el doctor Whale?…-. Se interrumpió en cuanto vio su cara, dando a entender muchas cosas. –¿Enserio?

-Lo sé, soy un desastre.

-No, no hables así, olvidas a David.

-Primero no hay nada que olvidar, y segundo fue… solo una noche.

-No es lo que dicen esas flores…

-Si posiblemente no debí llamar.

-No puede ser ¿Lo llamaste? Por lo visto no fue solo una noche.

-Si de acuerdo, ya aprenderé, jamás hice algo igual… sentí algo extraño.

-¿Por qué? No sientas culpa por eso. Créeme una noche es lo máximo que tuve.

-Si eso porque estas…

-Porque… estoy ¿qué?

-No importa.

-No… dime ¿qué hago yo?-. Preguntó ya enfadándose un poco.

-Estas muy a la defensiva… levantas un muro, Emma.

-Solo porque no me enamoro de un hombre…

-No te enamoras de ningún hombre… bueno las flores en el cubo cuentan otra historia.

-¿Qué historia cuentan?-. Le comenzaba a divertir la lógica de la maestra, uf si ella supiera…

-La que es evidente para todos, excepto al parecer para ti. Que sientes algo especial por Graham…

-¡No inventes!

-Ahí está el muro.

-No es un muro, no me gusta Graham, a mi me gusta… alguien mas-. Opps casi se le sale el nombre de la alcaldesa. Si se lo decía a Mary Margaret entonces toda la ciudad lo sabría, con lo chismosa que era la chica…

-¿Enserio? ¿Y de quién?

-Eso no es importante. No aún, pero te lo contaré… algún día, ¡y ese día te sorprenderás!

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es alguien impensable?

-Quizás…

-Oh ¿no me digas que es Gold?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Leroy?...

-Iugh ¡No! ¡Y deja de adivinar!-. Terminó escapando a su habitación, mejor se arreglaba y desayunaba en la abuelita.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

El trabajo en oficina era lo peor. Llenar esos tediosos informes… Uf necesitaba un descanso. Agarró uno de los dardos de la mesa y lo lanzó al blanco. Falló, que mala puntería tenía. La cosa se cayó y se agachó a recogerlo. Justo escucho el inconfundible sonido de los tacones golpeando el suelo.

-Ahí van a parar nuestros impuestos, así es-. La voz sensual de su morena sexy se oyó en la estación y Emma tuvo que esconder la sonrisa que crecía.

-Graham no esta aquí… por si no lo recuerda alcaldesa, él renunció.

-Oh ya sabes lo nuestro… genial, es por eso que vine. Yo también se de tu relación con él.

-No tenemos una relación personal.

-¿No? ¿Entonces nada paso jamás entre ustedes? Emma olvidas que tengo ojos en todas partes-. Dijo adentrándose más en la oficina. Con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que a la rubia le encantaría borrar a besos.

-Nada importante en realidad-. Respondió aferrándose a su autocontrol para no acercarse a la morena y mostrarle que el idiota no le interesaba.

-No claro… porque es imposible que sientas algo por alguien. No por nada estas sola ¿cierto?

-Con todo respeto… yo elijo vivir como me place.

-De acuerdo hazlo, sin interferir en mi vida-. Dijo acercándose a la rubia y esta se volvió a mirarla dejándose envolver en su perfume. –Aléjate de Graham…

-Escucha bien… porque no lo repetiré… No me interesa Graham-. Dijo la rubia acercándose esta vez a la morena quien no se dejó intimidar y no se movió de su sitio. –A mi… no me interesan los hombres-. Terminó muy cerca del rostro de la alcaldesa, una inclinación y sus labios podrían tocarse.

La morena estaba estática. Como si estuviera en transe por la rubia. Los ojos marrones iban de los ojos de la rubia luego a sus labios y nuevamente a los ojos.

La rubia no le importó nada más. Ya asumiría sus errores luego de besar a esta diosa. Se inclinó hacia adelante y levantó una mano apoyándola en el rostro de la morena, quien no se quejó por aquello. Solo unos centímetros…

-¿Qué están haciendo?-. Se escuchó una voz preguntar detrás de Regina. Y ambas se separaron inmediatamente como si la otra quemara. Emma se aclaró la garganta y fijó su vista en Henry que acababa de llegar de la escuela.

-Nada… a tu madre le entró una pestaña en el ojo. Solo trataba de ayudarla-. Respondió inmediatamente la rubia, ante la mirada interrogante del niño.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Si!, gracias por eso miss Swan, fue de mucha ayuda-. Respondió Regina sin poder mirarla directamente.

-Un placer para mi, alcaldesa-. Respondió descaradamente la rubia en un impulso de valentía. Y su sonrisa amenazó con partirle la cara a la mitad, cuando se dio cuenta que el angelito latino se sonrojaba furiosamente. Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que no le era del todo indiferente a la alcaldesa…

-¿Que haces aquí?-. Preguntó Regina intentando enfocarse en el pequeño.

-Yo… me dieron una tarea en la escuela sobre las fuerzas de la ley, así que vine a hacerla. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-Tenía algo de que hablar con miss Swan. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia…

-Le aseguro que no tiene de qué preocuparse-. Dijo Emma mirándola directamente, sus ojos brillantes de deseo. La morena se aclaro la garganta y volvió a fijar su mirada en el niño.

-Bien… termina tu tarea y regresa temprano a cenar. Hoy haré lasaña… -. Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida. Y la rubia no se perdió el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Henry, por lo que asumió que la lasaña era su favorito.

-¿Puede Emma venir a cenar?-. Se aventuró el pequeño. Ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Emma y una interrogante de Regina. –Para agradecerle de ayudarme con la tarea-. Respondió haciendo uso de su mejor mirada de cachorro. –¿Por favor?-. Rogó inclinando la cabeza a un lado, sacando el labio inferior y juntando las manos en suplica.

Ese era el punto débil de Regina y él lo sabía. Jamás podía negarle nada si hacía eso. Nunca fallaba y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

-Vale-. Dijo suspirando y luego dándole una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa llena de ternura a Henry, se dio la vuelta para retomar el camino a la salida –¡Pero lleguen temprano!

Entonces Henry se volteó a ver a Emma que se había prácticamente derretido por la sonrisa y la mirada de la morena. Dios en verdad era un ángel.

-Se te está cayendo la baba.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te gusta mi mamá?

-Henry…-. Dijo asustada tragando saliva.

-No te culpo… mi mamá es hermosa-. Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Es preciosa… parece un ángel…

-Es la reina malvada…

-Un ángel oscuro… no todos los malos son realmente malos-. El pequeño se rió. Y el alivio invadió el cuerpo de la rubia. Al menos a Henry no le molestaba su gusto por su madre.

-Es mas bonita cuando sonríe… aunque no lo hace mucho últimamente por mi culpa-. Dijo el niño bajando la mirada triste.

-Estoy segura que si le dices que la amas, sonreirá otra vez. Anda vamos a hacer la tarea que tenemos que ir a comer lasaña.

El niño volvió a sonreír. Ya no le importaba que Regina fuera la reina malvada, siempre que lo amara como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Le había costado mucho darse cuenta que su mamá en verdad lo quería. En eso lo ayudo Emma. A darse cuenta de las cosas. Pero no contaba con que se diera cuenta que ella estaba loca por su madre morena, y por lo que vio hace un momento, al parecer a Regina igual.

Tendría que hacer un plan para juntarlas.


	30. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 30**

 **.**

Increíble.

Absolutamente increíble.

Como es que fue a aceptar esa cena?

Dios! Estaba nerviosa…

Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa. Era solo Swan…

Y justamente por eso estaba nerviosa.

Desde lo casi ocurrido en la oficina del sheriff.

Había ido ahí, con la firme convicción de alejar a la rubia de Graham. Y tal fue su sorpresa al enterarse que no le gustaban los hombres.

¡Oh por dios! La manera de decir eso y como se acercó a ella. Por dios! Si se quedo helada. La rubia estaba claramente coqueteando e insinuando que era ella quien le atraía.

La forma en que se le removió el estomago al sentir a la rubia tan cerca suyo, fue algo que no sentía hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

¿Que tenía esa Swan que le provocaba golpearla y a la misma vez besarla, cada vez que la veía?

Se volvió a mirar nuevamente en el espejo para verificar que todo estaba bien. Ya estaba todo preparado. La mesa puesta, el postre listo y la lasaña en el horno. Ya solo faltaban Henry y Emma.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron hacia la rubia. Tenía algo que la intrigaba, sentía que la conocía de antes, y no es por que fuera hija de los malditos encantadores y se pareciera a ellos. Lo sintió en el momento en que la conoció cuando Henry se escapó para buscarla.

Agitó la cabeza para alejar su mente de la rubia. Necesitaba un trago…

* * *

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

* * *

-Oye chico ¿cómo sabes que este está bien?-. Preguntó la rubia con una botella de vino en su mano en el mini market.

-Si… es el preferido de mamá, el que siempre compra-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Deberíamos llevar algo como postre?

-Mmm, no. Mamá seguro hizo tarta de manzanas, es mi favorito, junto con la lasaña-. Dijo él niño emocionado. Pagaron y se encaminaron al escarabajo.

-Aunque no lo parezca, tu madre te consiente mucho ¿eh?-. Apuntó con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras conducía.

-Sí…-. Respondió ligeramente sonrojado –Siempre me ha llamado "mi pequeño príncipe", y me ha dicho que soy lo más importante en su vida-. La rubia sonrió ante eso. Era verdad, la morena estaba loca de amor por este niño. –Ella siempre me ha amado… y yo le pago diciéndole que la odio, que es la reina malvada y que no la quiero como mi mamá-. Dijo con la mirada baja, y una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

La rubia estacionó inmediatamente el auto apenas llegaron frente a la mansión y se giró hacia el pequeño.

-Hey… eso fue porque creíste que no te quería-. Le dijo cogiendo su rostro –Pero ahora lo sabes y tienes la oportunidad de remediarlo y pedir perdón. Ella te ama, y te ha dicho un millar de veces que eres lo más importante, porque es cierto. Créeme, soy un detector de mentiras andante-. Bromeó haciéndolo reír, mientras le quitaba las lágrimas. –Vamos… no quiero que tu madre te vea llorando. Creerá que te he hecho daño, y querrá matarme. Anda. Una sonrisa-. El chico sonrió. Y ambos se dispusieron a bajar.

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión la puerta se abrió y Regina apareció a la vista. Dios llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico que se moldeaba perfectamente a todas sus curvas.

El niño apenas la vio echo a correr hacia ella, enrollando sus pequeños brazos a su cintura. Provocando que Emma quisiera hacer lo mismo. Maldito niño suertudo. Pensó sonriendo ampliamente, ante el rostro emocionado y lleno de sorpresa de la morena, quien envolvió cálidamente a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

.

¿A que venía este cambio?. No creyó que Henry la volvería a abrazar de esta forma tan amorosa. Era lo que estaba esperando desde hace mucho.

-Te amo mami-. Dijo el pequeño, y su corazón inmediatamente estalló de alegría.

-Mi pequeño príncipe-. Dijo ella abrazándolo más fuerte. Solo lo soltó cuando escuchó a Henry pedirle perdón.

-¿Que te perdone qué?-. Le pregunto extrañada, realmente no tenía idea qué tenía que perdonarle. Miró a la rubia buscando una explicación pero esta solo le sonrió.

-Por decir que te odiaba, que no eras mi verdadera mamá y por llamarte reina malvada-. Dijo el pequeño mirándola a los ojos, sus lágrimas corrían sin piedad de sus ojitos y su pequeña barbilla temblaba. –Tú eres mi mamá. Siempre lo has sido.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte bebé-. Dijo ella volviéndolo abrazar y derramando sus propias lágrimas ya sin importarle que la rubia la viera.

-Mami no soy un bebé-. Dijo Henry riendo.

-Para mi lo eres… y siempre lo serás.

.

La rubia estaba encantada con lo que veía. ¡Dios, eran tan tiernos!. Aunque las últimas palabras se le quedaron repitiendo como un constante eco. De pronto su mente comenzó a divagar. Llevándola a un lugar lejano.

 ** _-Mi ángel._**

 ** _-No soy un ángel-. Dijo la morena sonriendo._**

 ** _-Para mi lo eres… y siempre lo serás. Mi precioso y perfecto ángel._**

Volvió al presente al sentir que la jalaban de la manga de su chaqueta, y miró hacia abajo encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Henry.

-¿Está bien miss Swan?-. Preguntó la morena.

-¿Eh? Uh… si, solo… me quedé pensando…

-¿Usted piensa?-. Le dijo irónicamente la morena, arrancando una risita de Henry.

-Ja ja… que graciositos los dos-. Respondió seria, pero luego no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

.

Dios esa sonrisa… ¿siempre fue tan brillante?

-Venga, entren. ¿O quieren comer aquí?

No tuvieron de decírselo dos veces al chico, él entró casi corriendo.

-Ten-. Dijo la rubia pasándole la botella de vino –Henry dijo que éste te gustaba.

-Oh… gracias. Pero no era necesario.

-¡Claro que si!. No te ha de haber sido fácil invitarme-. Le dijo en cuanto entraron en el vestíbulo.

-Bueno yo no te invité-. Respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero dijiste que sí…-. La miró directo a los ojos sonriendo –Fácilmente podrías haber dicho que no.

-Si bueno… es difícil resistirse a la mirada de cachorro de Henry-. Respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

-Tienen la misma sonrisa…

-¿Disculpe?

-Henry… tienen la misma sonrisa-. Comentó sonriendo también –Me gusta… es muy linda-. Dijo y se deleitó viendo a la alcaldesa sonrojarse.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de pronunciar un "gracias" –Vamos a la cocina-. Invitó antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el sitio. Mientras los ojos de la rubia descendieron inmediatamente a su trasero y al movimiento hipnótico de sus caderas.

.

La cena marchaba muy bien. El chico tenía la suerte de probar esta lasaña de los dioses siempre que quisiera. Se comió al menos dos porciones. Y se hubiera comido más, si no fuera porque quería conservar una buena imagen.

La alcaldesa parecía realmente otra mujer. Nada como la mujer fría y dura que era fuera de la comodidad de su hogar.

Se reía de las cosas graciosas que contaba Henry. Y una sonrisa hermosa adornaba su rostro al contar las anécdotas de cuando el niño era más pequeño.

-Y tú Emma… ¿tienes alguna historia?, ¿alguna anécdota graciosa con tu amigos cuando eras joven?-. Preguntó el pequeño curioso.

La rubia soltó una pequeña risa –¿Cuando era joven?. Chico, aún lo soy-. Comentó haciendo reír al niño y sonreír a su madre. –Pero eh… no, yo no tenía muchos amigos, y los que tenía no eran precisamente buena influencia. Me llevaron por el mal camino. Estoy segura que Regina no querrá que escuches esas historias-. Dijo con una sonrisa triste mirando al niño y luego a la morena. Creyó ver un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos marrones.

-Tal vez podrían servir para que sepa las cosas que no debe hacer-. Dijo la morena, ganándose una sonrisa de la rubia.

-Tal vez más adelante… lo que sí te puedo contar es cuando salvé a un pequeño niño de ahogarse-. Dijo ganándose inmediatamente la atención de los morenos.

-¿Enserio?-. Preguntó asombrado el niño, y la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

-Si… yo… estaba en el lago Tempe, en Phoenix. Habían muchas familias compartiendo y disfrutado del día de campo. Cuando me fije en este niño que intentaba subirse a un botecito. Sus padres estaban muy cerca de él. Pero de un momento a otro yo miré hacia otro lado y cuando volví mi vista hacia el pequeño, él ya no estaba ahí. Fue en un pequeño parpadeo… lo busqué por los alrededores y lo encontré en la mitad del lago. Afortunadamente traía chaleco salvavidas. Luego miré a sus padres. Ni siquiera habían notado la ausencia del pequeño. Pensé que alguien más lo había visto. Que de seguro alguien más lo salvaría, trate de convencerme de eso. Pero al final terminé lanzándome al lago-. Sonrió ante las caras de asombro –Al parecer pegué un grito cuando me lancé. Por lo que el padre del niño se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y se subió al mismo botecito que intentaba subir su hijo. Cuando llegué hasta el padre del niño ya estaba cerca de nosotros, y juntos lo subimos al bote. Y chico… hazle caso a tu madre cuando te diga que no te metas a nadar después de haber comido. Porque yo no esperé y me dio un calambre.

-¿Y que te ocurrió?-. Preguntó el pequeño asustado.

-No podía nadar, y comencé a hundirme lentamente… mi último pensamiento fue que iba a morir. Desperté luego, gracias a la reanimación que me hicieron. Y cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con el policía del que había escapado horas antes-. Dijo riendo –Poco después descubrí que estaba embarazada.

-O sea que… si hubieras muerto, yo no estaría aquí-. Reflexiono el pequeño, la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno me alegro que no murieras… de lo contrario nunca hubiera tenido a mi pequeño-. Dijo la morena dándole una sonrisa a la rubia quien correspondió inmediatamente.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido-. Dijo el niño –Me gusta que se lleven bien-. Terminó mirando a la morena.

-¿Si? Bueno… tengo que admitir que no es tan irritante miss Swan-. Comentó mirando directamente a la rubia.

-Gracias… y usted es más hermosa cuando sonríe-. Dijo ganándose una mirada sorprendida de la morena y una sonrisa para nada discreta de Henry.

-Voy por el postre-. Dijo la morena levantándose y perdiéndose en la cocina.

-Vas por buen camino.

-¿Eh?

-Nunca la había visto sonrojarse-. Comentó el niño con una sonrisa.

-Parece que la técnica es ser directa, eso la deja sin palabras.

-Si-. Dijo ambos rieron.

-¿Cual es el chiste?-. Preguntó Regina al llegar.

-¡Nada!-. Dijeron ambos con cara de culpables. La morena solo los miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero lo dejó pasar.

.

-Mhmmm oh dios…

Dios, no sabía cuanto más aguantaría.

-Mhmmm.

La rubia prácticamente estaba teniendo un orgasmo culinario.

-¿Es que todo lo que cocinas es tan exquisito? Mhmmm la abuelita no te llega ni a los talones.

-Eso ya lo sé querida… -. Respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia con Henry riéndose de la rubia.

-Creo que no podría comer otra tarta de manzanas que no sea la tuya. Casi tengo envidia de Henry que puede comer todo lo que cocinas.

-Y no has probado las tortitas que hace para el desayuno-. Dijo el chico.

-Oh dios, ¿planeas sacarme celos, niño?-. Preguntó riendo y luego miró a Regina –¿Me arrendarías una de tus habitaciones?-. La morena no pudo más que reír ante eso, para deleite de la rubia. Henry estaba más que encantado de ver a su madre morena reír como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Definitivamente tenia que idear un plan para que estuvieran juntas.

-¿Que? ¿Ya te aburriste de vivir con la maestra Blanchard?

-No se lo digan a nadie-. Dijo bajando la voz –Pero es un poco frustrante a veces, me saca un poco de quicio, es demasiado… ¿alegre?

-Bienvenida al club-. Dijo la morena provocando que los tres rieran.

.

A pesar de su resistencia inicial a la cena. Debía admitir que se había divertido. La rubia era muy graciosa. Ahora se encontraban en la cocina, ella con una copa de vino y la fregando los platos después de insistir tanto que la morena no pudo oponerse.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-. Dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio.

-Uh… claro.

-¿Porque no te has casado?-. Preguntó ganándose un arqueo de cejas. –Lo siento… no debería haberte preguntado. Es solo… que no entiendo. Eres hermosa, divertida y aunque no lo muestres, eres muy amorosa-. Enumeró provocando que la morena se sonrojara.

-Está bien… estuve casada una vez-. Dijo la morena bebiendo de su copa.

-¿Enserio?-. La morena asintió.

-Fue hace mucho. Idea de mi madre-. Dijo y la rubia frunció el ceño. –Siempre quiso el asenso social. Yo era muy joven y él… era alguien importante. No pude oponerme y mi padre tampoco-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Era?-. Preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Murió tiempo después. No era precisamente joven…

-¿Que tan mayor era?

-Poco más que mi propio padre.

-Dios… ¿alguien más sabe esto?-. Dijo cogiendo sus manos. La morena solo negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

-Hey-. Le dijo poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla y hacer que la mirara a los ojos –No le diré a nadie. Lo prometo-. Dijo con convicción causando una sonrisa en la morena.

-¿Eres capaz de guardar un secreto que no es tuyo?-. Le preguntó irónicamente.

-¡Por supuesto!... especialmente si no es mío. Créeme-. Pidió cogiéndola de las mejillas.

Y sí. La morena le creía. Tenía la fuerte creencia de que la rubia nunca diría nada. Y se sentía extraño, tomando en cuenta de quien era hija. Pero esos ojos. Encontraba pura sinceridad en ese verde.

De pronto de dio cuenta que la rubia bajaba la mirada a sus labios y ella se relamió los labios por instinto, o bien pudo ser de pura ansiedad. Realmente quería que la besara.

Pero el beso no tuvo aparición. Ya que ambas escucharon los pasos de Henry en la escalera, separándose inmediatamente.

La morena agarró su copa de vino y tomo un trago largo. Mientras la rubia hacía lo mismo solo que se bebió la copa completa de un trago.

¡Dios! Estuvo a punto. Solo centímetros de esos suculentos labios… pero nuevamente el niño las interrumpió. Tendría que hablar con Henry sobre aquello.

-¡Mamá!-. Dijo el pequeño entrando a la cocina, sin ser consiente de lo que casi ocurrió hace un momento.

-¿Si cariño?

-¿Puedo mostrarle mi habitación a Emma?

-Ahh, chico ya conozco tu habitación…

-Si, lo sé. Pero yo no estaba ahí para mostrarte mis cosas ¿verdad?-. Dijo cruzando los brazos en su pecho y elevando una inquisitiva ceja. Dios este niño era igual a Regina, se dijo.

-Vale, tienes razón… ¿está bien si voy?-. Le preguntó a Regina. Y esta solo le sonrió y aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

.

-¡Dios cuantos comics tienes!-. Dijo asombrada revisando una caja repleta de ellos.

-Es una pequeña colección-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Oye… volví a interrumpir algo entre ustedes ¿no?-. Preguntó con cara de culpable.

-Si… pero tranquilo. No dejaré pasar una tercera oportunidad. Ya sabes lo que dicen. La tercera es la vencida-. Dijo con buen humor. Haciendo reír al niño. –Y si no… pues una cuarta, quita y así.

-¿Te gusta mucho verdad?

-¿Que cosa?

-Por favor, no te hagas la que la virgen le habla-. Dijo con un arqueo de ceja.

-¿Soy tan obvia?

-Solo un poco-. Dijo riendo y señalando con su dedo pulgar e índice –Más cuando te le quedas viendo con cara de boba.

-¡Hey!... pero sí, tienes razón… tu madre me tiene loca.

-¡Ves! ¡Esa sonrisa de boba te delata!-. Dijo apuntando su rostro y riendo.

-¿Enserio tienes diez años?

-Si… y estoy por cumplir once.

-Cierto-. Dijo y dejó la caja de comics donde estaba.

Henry se levantó de la cama y fue por su libro que estaba en su mochila.

-Creo que ahora si estás lista-. Dijo mostrándole la cubierta del libro.

-¿Ahora si?

-Sí… estoy seguro que si la maldición se rompe. Cuidarás que no le hagan nada a mi mamá-. Dijo convencido. Los labios de la rubia se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Jamás dejaré que les pase nada a ninguno de los dos-. Dijo tajante.

-¿Aún si es la reina malvada?

-Aún así.

-¿Aún cuando sea responsable indirectamente de que crecieras como huérfana?.

Wow, pregunta difícil… ¿sería capaz de perdonar eso?, ¿hipotéticamente en el caso de que fuera cierto todo lo que decía Henry?.

-No lo sé-. Respondió sincera.

-Oh…-. Respondió él cabizbajo, perdiendo la esperanza.

-Pero… estaría dispuesta a escuchar-. Dijo y la sonrisa de Henry fue inmediata. –Además… me pregunto cuales serían las razones de la reina para volverse malvada.

-Tienes razón… nunca había pensado es eso. En el libro no está su historia. Solo comienza cuando ya es la reina malvada.

-Bueno… todo tiene un por qué. Nadie nace malo. Y no todos los malos son completamente malos, como no todos los buenos son completamente buenos.

-Si… ya me di cuenta de eso.

-Oye Henry… ¿tu conoces a tus abuelos? Quiero decir… ¿tienes comunicación con ellos?

-No… mamá me contó que ambos murieron hace mucho tiempo. De hecho yo me llamo Henry en honor al abuelo. Él se llamaba así.

-Eso es muy lindo-. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa enternecida.

-Sip. Y mi segundo nombre es en honor a su ex prometido-. Dijo y eso captó la atención de la rubia. – Mamá me lo contó cuando le pregunté porque me había puesto esos nombres. Él se llamaba Daniel.

-¿Que pasó con él?.

-Murió en un accidente-. Dijo con cara triste.

-Ya veo…

-Ten. Léelo y si recuerdas algo, lo que sea, me lo dices-. Dijo dándole el libro.

-Claro… operación cobra en proceso-. Dijo tomando el libro y poniéndose de pie. –Buenas noches niño-. Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras se encaminó hacia la biblioteca donde seguro estaba Regina. Y no se equivocó, ahí estaba, leyendo unos papeles. Se veía increíblemente sexy con lentes.

-Debería darse un descanso alcaldesa-. Dijo con un tono divertido.

-Solo estaba leyendo-. Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella.

-Te ves muy bien con lentes-. Señaló, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara, y luego se quitara los lentes. –No tenias para que quitártelos…

-Los uso solo para leer-. Dijo bajando la mirada fijándose en el libro. –¿Ese es el libro de Henry?

-¿Eh? A si. Me dijo que lo leyera.

-Creí que ya lo habías leído.

-Ah… no, según Henry aún no estaba lista para hacerlo.

-¿Y ahora estás lista?

-¿Según él sí… ya lo leíste tú?

-Si… aunque le faltan algunas páginas-. Dijo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Quién tendría la crueldad de rasgar un pobre libro inocente?-. Dijo la rubia exageradamente pasando una mano por la cubierta. Haciendo reír a la morena.

-¿Te gustan los libros?

-¡Claro!, aunque no precisamente los cuentos de hadas. Soy más de Stephen King, o George R.R Martin.

-Por un momento creí que dirías Harry Potter-. Dijo burlona.

-También me gusta-. Dijo sonriendo –Siempre me imaginé jugar al quiddich-. Dijo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-Claro…-. Respondió moviendo la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Espero que no me confundas con la reina malvada cuando leas éste-. Dijo mientras sostenía la puerta.

-Mmm, tú tranquila… mi imaginación puede ser amplia, pero tampoco tanto... además, si lo fueras, el cuento estaría completamente mintiendo. Es imposible que Mary Margaret fuera más hermosa que tú-. Comentó dejando a la morena sin habla. –Buenas noches majestad-. Dijo antes de besarla en la mejilla.

La morena estaba en Shock. La rubia estaba coqueteando abiertamente con ella desde la cena. Y ahora decía que era más hermosa que Nieves… su corazón comenzó a bombear de una manera desbocada en cuanto sintió los labios de la rubia en su mejilla. Como si acabara de correr en una maratón.

-Buenas noches Emma-. Logró decir y no se perdió el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de la rubia.

-Haz dicho mi nombre-. Apuntó con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Ammm. ¿Si?

-Nunca lo habías dicho…

-Bueno. Tú me acabas de llamar majestad…

-Si…

-¿No te ibas?

-Oh si claro. Adiós mi reina.

-¿Ahora es "mi reina"?

-¿Prefieres que te diga mi ángel?

-No soy un ángel... estoy bastante lejos de eso.

-Para mi lo eres… un hermoso ángel.

-¿Acaso haz visto a un ángel antes?-. Preguntó divertida la morena.

-No… pero me imagino que serán tan lindos como tú.

-¿Está coqueteando conmigo miss Swan?

-¿Usted que cree majestad?-. Dijo con una sonrisa y un movimiento sugestivo de sus cejas.

-Ten cuidado que te puedes quemar…

-No me importaría si fuera contigo… hasta mañana mi ángel-. Se despidió encaminándose a su escarabajo. Deleitándose con el sonido celestial de la risa de la morena.

.

Cerró la puerta apoyando la espalda en ésta. Una sonrisa estúpida adornando su cara. Y el corazón bombeando como un loco. Que tenia esa Swan, que solo esta mañana la odiaba, y ahora la tenia como una adolescente encaprichada?

Agitó la cabeza y se encaminó por las escaleras para darle las buenas noches a su pequeño.

-Hey-. Dijo en cuanto abría la puerta. Recibiendo una enorme sonrisa de Henry. –¿Te divertiste hoy?

-Si, mucho. Me gusta que Emma y tú se lleven bien… pero más me gusta que pasemos tiempo así. Tú, Emma y yo-. Dijo el pequeño comenzando con el primer paso de su plan para la operación "familia".

-¿Emma, tú y yo eh?-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa. –También creo que llevarnos bien será beneficioso para todos. En especial para ti-. Dijo acariciándole el rostro.

-Entonces ¿estarías dispuesta a que pasemos más tiempo juntos? ¿Como cenar, ver películas, o pasear en el parque?-. Pregunto esperanzado.

-Lo que sea por mi pequeño príncipe-. Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Lo prometes?.

-Por el meñique-. Dijo ella levantando el dedo.

-Prometido-. Dijo el niño al enganchar su meñique con el suyo –Sellado-. Dijeron ambos juntando sus pulgares, luego deslizaron palma con palma –Copiado-. Y luego se echaron un escupe invisible en la palma y la chocaron en sus propias frentes. –Pegado con saliva…-. Terminaron de decir juntos para después reír.

-Anda, a dormir que mañana hay colegio-. Dijo levantando las cubiertas y Henry se metió en la cama. –Buenas noches mi pequeño príncipe-. Le dijo besando su frente. –Te amo.

-Buenas noches mamá. Yo también te amo.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

En cuanto llegó a su habitación cayó en la cama con la mente aún perdida en la hermosa alcaldesa. No podía creer que hubiera estado coqueteando y ella no se enfadara, sino que incluso ¡coqueteó con ella!.

Dios hasta llegó a un nivel de confianza enorme, cuando la morena le confesó de su matrimonio. En ese momento se sintió muy enfadada. ¿Que clase de madre casa obligada a su hija con un hombre mucho mayor? Ojalá hubiera conocido a la mujer… le hubiera dicho unas cuantas cosas bien merecidas.

Recordó el libro, le había prometido a Henry leerlo.

Se cambio la ropa por el pijama. Osea una calza y una de sus camisetas sin mangas. Y se acostó bajo las cubiertas de la cama con el libro en el regazo. Abrió el libro justo en la parte en que la reina malvada irrumpe en la boda de los encantadores. Miró detenidamente la imagen.

-Dios… el parecido es increíble-. Dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risita, pero luego su ceño se arrugo. De pronto se sintió mareada y cerró los ojos. Viendo un montón de imágenes pasar frente a sus ojos.

Despertar en el bosque. El rostro que en sus sueños era borroso ahora era claro. Y lo reconoció.

Era Regina.

Sus sueños no eran solo sueños. Eran Recuerdos.

De pronto comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

Recordaba todo. Recordaba desde el momento en que se conocieron hasta cuando se separaron, e incluso lo que no había vivido. Pudo ver la vida de sus padres. Pudo ver la vida solitaria de Regina intentando buscarla y perderse en la oscuridad.

Había fallado… ella se prometió no dejarla caer, evitar que se convirtiera en la reina malvada.

Pero había sido inevitable.

Le había fallado.

Y ahora que lo recordaba TODO. Sus lágrimas se derramaban cual rio.

Ahora podía contestar fácilmente a la pregunta difícil de Henry.

Regina indirectamente era la causante de que ella viviera siempre sola.

Pero no podía culparla.

Ella también era lo mejor que siempre tuvo. Lo que más ama. Todos estos años inconscientemente buscándola en otras.

Dios ahora recordaba todo. Todo. Todo.

Henry no era de Neal. Henry era de Regina. ¡Un hijo de ambas!.

Y Regina no lo sabía.

Y ahí cayó en la cuenta. ¿Porque Regina no parecía conocerla?

¿Que pasó?


End file.
